Blue Moon
by Lolabean07
Summary: What if Leah left before she phased? Still experiencing the same heartbreak but somehow she found the will to leave La Push and her family behind. This is the story of her blue moon. Banner by mmsimpy09.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**This is my first fanfiction. I love reading others' stories and there are some great ones out there but I wanted to try it for myself. Review if you want. I don't know how quickly I'll be updating cause I'm still in the process of writing but I have an outline for this story, so I know where I want it to go it's just a matter of making it go there. Thanks for reading! Lola**

* * *

><p>How many have heard the phrase: <em>Once in a blue moon?<em> This particular phrase has been around for ages and in modern times has been used to describe a rare event. Not many know of its darker meaning. Once seen as a false or a betrayer moon. What if everything you believed and loved turned into dust and you found yourself under the cold light of a blue moon? Who could save you from yourself? And would there ever be a time when you would believe that things happen for a reason?

* * *

><p>Leah Clearwater was thrilled. Not only was she graduating from high school, she would soon be starting the next stage of her life. Her boyfriend, wait her <em>fiancé<em> Sam Uley, she couldn't believe she could now say that and her would be starting college in the fall at the University of Washington in Seattle. Instead of living in the dorms they planned on renting a small one-bedroom apartment that was close to campus. Everything in her life was perfect.

Today her cousin, Emily Young was coming from the Makah reservation in Neah Bay to help Leah and her mother with Leah's graduation party. She and Emily had not seen each other since Christmas but they talked nearly every evening on the phone. They weren't only cousins but best friends. Even her annoying younger brother Seth's voice couldn't stop her happiness today as she thought about how bright her future looked.

"Leah! Get down here. Mom's got breakfast ready," Seth called from downstairs. "Stop daydreaming about Sam or I'll eat your food."

"Seth, you eat my breakfast and I'll kick your ass into next week," she yelled as she got out of bed.

As she walked out of her room she saw her dad on the landing. "Morning, dad," she greeted and stepped over to give him a hug. "Are you going fishing with Charlie and Billy today?"

"Yes, that's the plan, baby girl," her dad, Harry replied as he pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a peck on the cheek. "So, Emily's coming today? Maybe I'll have to stay at Billy's tonight, there's going to be too much estrogen here for this old man to handle."

"Funny, dad," she laughed as she moved out of his arms, "But maybe you should stay to protect Seth. I still need to get back at him for the fake snakes he put in our sleeping bags last summer."

"Nope that boy's on his own. He should've known better than to mess with another Clearwater," Harry said laughing.

Together they walked into the eat-in kitchen where her mom, Sue had their normal Saturday breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast prepared. They spent their meal talking about everyone's plans were for the weekend and Leah's upcoming graduation and party.

The family had lived in La Push, a small reservation in Washington State for generations. The house they lived in Sue and Harry had purchased when they were first married and learned they were going to have a baby. It was a modest two-story house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It featured a good-sized kitchen that opened into the living area. Off the living room was a large deck that was accessible from a sliding glass door. Harry had a small shed out back he used for his _projects_ which usually involved fishing or hunting.

The siding was painted a light blue with white shutters on the front. There were several flower gardens that surrounded the house along with a vegetable garden in the back yard showcasing Sue's hobby and talents at gardening. The house butted up against the lush, green forest. Leah had always felt it was an idyllic location and hadn't imagined living anywhere else. As soon as she and Sam finished college, she couldn't want to move back to La Push start a family. Imagining her and Sam surrounded by several russet-skinned children with black hair and dark eyes, she smiled to herself.

"You look cheerful today, dear. Are you excited about Emily visiting," Sue asked.

"Yeah, it's been so long since I've seen Em. I know we talk on the phone all the time but it's not the same. I just feel like something's missing sometimes. I miss having close girlfriends. Since Rebecca and Rachel left, I just…" she trailed off, unsure of what she was trying to express.

"That's understandable, dear. It's hard growing up and starting to go your separate ways. I can't believe in a few short months, you'll be moving out and start college. My baby's graduating," Sue cried out with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much."

Leah just nodded and gave her mom a hug. "Thanks for breakfast, mom. I love you, too and it's not like I'm leaving forever," she said as she kissed her mom's cheek. Releasing her mom she said, "I better get ready before Em gets here."

Leah left the kitchen and headed for her room, grabbing an outfit for the day. As she walked into the bathroom for a shower, she thought about what she was trying to say earlier. Rebecca and Rachel Black were a year older than her but from the time they were toddlers, the three of them had been best friends. The Blacks, Clearwaters, and Ateara's had always been close; their parents would have cook-outs and holiday parties; the children playing together.

It had only been recently that Leah had started to feel lonely or perhaps, it was a feeling of being left behind since Rebecca and Rachel had graduated. The three of them still emailed each other once in a while but it wasn't the same. Not even the twins were as close as they once were. After graduation Rebecca moved to Hawaii and three months later was married to a surfer. Rachel had chosen college and was attending Whitworth University in Spokane on a full scholarship. She could only hope that once she and Sam started their life together that the weird feelings she had would go away.

* * *

><p>Just before Emily arrived around noon, Sue left for her shift at the La Push Clinic. Harry went fishing with Billy and Charlie and Seth, well Leah wasn't sure where he was and figured he was out somewhere doing weird boys things, so she didn't care. The girls greeted each other excitedly and after several loud squeals and tight hugs, they sat down at the kitchen table to go over plans.<p>

Looking at the two of them, they could easily pass for sisters. Both had light caramel-colored skin with long black hair. Emily's eyes were a light brown with flecks of green whereas Leah's were a shade of dark brown that was nearly black. Emily was pretty in her own way but was the quieter of the two and shy. It was Leah with her looks along with personality that ensured she was the more noticeable of the two.

Many people had suggested to her that she should model; she'd laugh at them before saying, _"No way! I know what the little boys around here do with my mom's catalogs!"_ And by little boys she meant her brother and his friends. It was bad enough the time she was on First Beach wearing her new hunter green bikini and Jacob Black along with his _posse_ of Quil Ateara and Embry Call stared at her until Sam scared them away. No, she didn't need that at all.

"So, how is Sam," Emily inquired.

Leah's face broke into a broad smile at the mention of her fiancé's name, "He hasn't been feeling well the last few weeks but I'm hoping he'll stop by tomorrow. He's been doing some construction work around here and Forks to save up extra money for this fall. I can hardly wait until September. Finally, we'll be living together and starting school. Then before you know it, we'll have graduated and be ready to start a family together," Leah gushed, missing the small flare of jealousy in Emily's eyes at her words.

"That's great, Leah. If he's not feeling well, maybe we could stop at the store and pick up some stuff to make soup for him."

"Em, that's a great idea! Sometimes I wonder what he's thinking when he decided to move in together. I can't boil water to save my life," she finished on a laugh.

They continued to discuss plans for Leah's graduation party and when Sue arrived home a few hours later, they had finished planning the menu and guest list. Leah decided she wanted a small and informal party, so she planned on inviting a few friends from school, her relatives, and of course, her parents' friends and their children.

* * *

><p>Leah and Emily had driven to the Ateara's market and picked up the supplies to make soup. Leah was not at all very familiar much less competent in the kitchen so she watched while Emily was preparing the food. Her cousin hummed softly while she cooked and it truly looked as though she was in her element.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Emily stood in the Clearwater kitchen preparing several whole chickens for roasting. Once they were roasted she would take the meat and cut it into small pieces for the soup. The recipe she was using had been passed down from mother to daughter for ages in her family. As she seasoned the chicken, she thought about Leah.<p>

_It wasn't fair_, she thought. Leah had always gotten what she wanted. Not only was Leah lucky to have such great parents who loved and spoiled her, she also had the perfect boyfriend, Sam. Emily had only met Sam last summer but she'd fallen for him. It was hard to describe the reasons why she had but she knew some of it had to do with Sam's past. Sam and his mom had been abandoned by his father, Joshua Uley. It wasn't a secret and in fact was gossiped about quite often here in La Push but she understood what that was like.

She had always been quiet and shy; opening up to others was difficult for her. And she was no stranger to people's pity or their jokes. Her father was nothing more than the rez drunk. She could no longer remember how many times her mom had received a call that he needed to be picked up from jail because he had gotten into a fight or been detained for public drunkenness.

Emily couldn't remember a time when her father had remembered her birthday or a school function she was involved in. His bottle was more important than his only daughter. And as much as her mom tried to fill the gaping hole her father had created, it wasn't enough. She wanted to be loved and desired; wanted to be the center of someone's universe.

She thought Sam deserved better. She knew her cousin and loved her but Leah had dreams and ambitions. Leah didn't plan on staying at home to take care of her husband and children. No, Leah wanted to be a nurse, wanted a career, and also wanted Sam by her side. And all Emily had ever dreamed of was being a wife and mother, especially with someone as special and deserving as Sam.

He'd been raised by his mom and Emily knew that like her own mom, Allison Uley tried to make up for his father's absence. Sam deserved to have someone be there to care for him and love him. To make sure their house was a home with good meals on the table every night, laundry folded neatly after it had been dried in one of the rare sunny days, and someone who would not push, argue, or be demanding, like Leah could be.

In fact, Emily had decided the only reason why Sam had proposed to Leah was because Harry made him. There was no way he would have proposed otherwise. No one gets engaged before going to college. Harry had probably brought up to Leah his feelings on them living together and so she did what she did best and got Sam to propose.

She snorted thinking about this which cause Leah to ask her, "Something wrong, Em?"

"No, no. Sorry, I was just off in my own thoughts. So, do you think Sam just has a cold or something from all the work outside," she asked guiltily.

"I don't know. He's been different lately. Always complaining about his bones aching and fevers. Plus, well I don't know but he's been so irritated lately. It seems like we argue about the littlest things. Maybe the combination of him not feeling well and us starting school is stressful," Leah replied. "A batch of your homemade soup might do just the trick. I think I'll give him a quick call and let him know I'll be stopping by later. I'll check to see if he's okay with you stopping over, too. But you know how men get when they're sick, they don't want anyone to see them weak. Seriously, I don't know why it matters so much."

Emily smiled weakly and watched as Leah left the room. As she put the chickens in the oven to roast, she decided she would also make some homemade bread to go along with it. Searching the cabinets she found just what she was looking for and got to work. Hoping that Sam would be alright if she stopped by with Leah, it had been so long since she'd seen him last.

She'd never admit it but last year she'd stolen a picture of Leah and Sam that had been taken at prom. She'd promptly cut Leah out of the picture, leaving it so only Sam remained. The picture stayed tucked into her diary in her nightstand. Every night, she'd trace her fingers over his handsome face and imagine that someday his eyes would light up with love for her.

This summer, she planned to make him truly see her. It was so difficult to get noticed when Leah was around. She was like the moon eclipsing the sun. Her beauty, confidence, and exuberance overshadowed Emily's quieter ways. This summer would be different and in the end she hoped that she got the man.

* * *

><p>It was wonderful having Emily here. Leah was so happy to see her cousin, her best friend. And the offer of making soup for Sam was perfect. It would be just the thing to brighten his day and maybe even take some of his grouchiness away. She hoped over the summer to learn how to cook a few simple things so she and Sam wouldn't have to live on takeout or the campus cafeteria food. So far, her mom had taught her how to make some simple breakfast items and even a roast with potatoes. Her cooking was nowhere as good as her mom or Emily's but it was edible.<p>

She knew Sam wanted what he'd never been able to have growing up. What he envisioned the perfect family to be. But she knew she couldn't completely conform to that ideal. She was trying but she knew she wouldn't be happy as a housewife. Her parents had given her a different view of what marriage was, how it was a partnership.

Each of them pulled their own weight when it came to the household chores, expenses, and even the children. Her mom did much of the cooking and cleaning but her dad pitched in when needed. On weekends when the weather cooperated, they would barbeque and that was her dad's domain. No one could make better ribs or chicken, even plain burgers and hot dogs tasted like fine cuisine when her father was allowed near the grill.

Dialing the number that was as familiar to her as her own, she listened to the ringing and waited for Sam to pick up. She really hoped he was feeling better and she meant what she'd said, she wanted Emily, Sam, and her to spend time together this summer. One of Sam's close friends, Jared Cameron was single. He was a grade younger than Leah but he was quiet and serious and she thought him and Emily would be a good match.

If she played her cards right, the four of them could hang out all summer. Then, once Leah left for college maybe Emily would be in a relationship and her cousin could finally have some happiness for herself. Hell, Leah would even give up her room to Emily while she was at school, just so Emily could be closer to Jared if things worked out.

Her cousin needed a change in scenery. Leah knew Emily's home life wasn't great but she couldn't understand why her cousin hadn't gone to college, why she didn't want to. Last year, Emily had graduated and despite her good grades, she hadn't even applied to any colleges. Maybe Emily was hung up on something and wasn't ready to move on with her life.

"Hello," Sam's voice croaked.

"Babe, you sound awful. Are you feeling any better?"

"Maybe a little, Leah. Whatever this is, I'm hoping to shake it this weekend. I'd hate to be sick and not able to help you with planning your graduation party. How've you been," he asked.

"Good. Em got here today and I have a surprise for you," she exclaimed. "She's making her homemade chicken noodle soup. It's to die for, well, not literally," she giggled. "I was thinking the two of us could stop by later and drop it off. I mean, as long as it's okay with you."

She heard him sigh before he replied, "Leah, that's awfully nice of her but I don't think today is a good day. I need my rest and it's better if I don't have any guests. I don't want either of you to get this." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I don't think I'll make it over for dinner tomorrow, either. There's a big job we're starting in Forks and I can't afford to miss any more work."

"I guess, Sam," she answered with a frown. "Well, I hope you feel better. If you decided ot come tomorrow, you don't have to call before, you know mom always makes extra. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said as he hung up the phone.

As she placed the phone back into the cradle, she thought about what Sam had said. He told her he didn't want guests, she wasn't a guest, was she? She was his fiancée and that had to make a difference.

Walking back into the kitchen, she watched as Emily was kneading some bread dough. She looked so beautiful and peaceful as she did something she loved. Happiness radiated off her.

"Hey, Em. Sam's not up to visitors today but I'm still going to bring the soup and bread over. Hopefully, he'll feel better tomorrow and will come to dinner." As Emily turned towards to face her, Leah could have sworn she saw a frown marring Emily's features but it was gone so fast, she decided it must have been a trick of the light.

"Well, that's alright. Maybe the soup will be just the thing to get him feeling better. The chickens should be done in the next 15 minutes and while the soup is simmering, I'll bake the bread."

"Thanks, Em. You're the best," Leah told her as she pulled her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Once the soup was finished, Leah helped Emily transfer part of it into a glass casserole dish. The warm bread was wrapped in parchment paper. Together the girls brought the food out to Leah's car. The remainder of soup and bread would be eaten by them for supper tonight.<p>

Leah carefully made the short drive to Sam's house. He had moved out of his mom's home last year after graduation into a small home nestled in the woods. It was the perfect place to start a family in. Two bedrooms and a single bathroom with a small kitchen and dining room; the living room was larger than the one at her parent's home and would be great for get-togethers.

Outside there were several benches made of fallen timber from the surrounding forest and a picnic table. A large fire pit was also nearby. The outside of the house was covered with cedar shake siding that was kept its natural color. It was like a cabin in the woods, both private and remote but still welcoming.

Leah walked up to the door, opened it and entered the kitchen. Both she and Sam were so used to being in each other's homes they no longer knocked, they just walked right in. "Sam," she called softly as she set the dish and bread down on the counter. "I brought you some soup and bread."

Sam came out of his room looking tired. There were bags underneath his eyes and his skin was flushed. His eyes glittered in anger as he caught sight of her. "I thought I told you I didn't want company today! Why can't you ever listen?"

"Sam, I'm not some random person showing up at your house. I'm your fiancée. I think I have a right to come and see you. There's no reason for you to get bent out of shape," she retorted.

"That's your problem, Leah. You think you know everything," he yelled, his entire body shaking with anger. "Just get out of here and don't come back until I invite you!"

Leah felt her eyes moisten with tears as a hard lump formed in the back of her throat at his words. She wasn't going to let him treat her like this. He couldn't boss her around and treat her like she insignificant. She was Leah _fucking_ Clearwater. She could be with anyone but she chose him.

"You're an asshole, Sam! I understand you don't feel well but you don't need to treat me like shit. What are you going to do when we leave for college? Are you going to kick me out cause you get a little cold? Poor baby," she remarked sarcastically.

"Leah, get the fuck out! The last thing I needed was you coming here being a bitch!"

"Fuck off, Sam! I'll leave but not because you're telling me to. I'm leaving because if I have to look at you anymore today, I'll end up committing murder and you're not worth the time," she told him as she walked out of the house slamming the front door.

* * *

><p>Leah ran to her car as the tears started to fall. She couldn't go back home like this. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. As she pulled onto the main road, she made the decision to drive to First Beach. She knew sitting on the beach watching the waves would calm her down.<p>

As she walked onto the beach, she found a driftwood log to sit on. She contemplated everything that had been happening recently. Her feelings of loneliness, the way Emily was acting, and even Sam's recent temper. Sam had never been someone to lose his temper. She'd always been the one to react without thinking.

Her temper had gotten her in trouble more times than she could remember. There was the time in Kindergarten when she told someone to _shut up_ because they were talking while the class sang _Happy Birthday_ to her. She'd to sit in the corner on her birthday, she was the only kid in La Push, no, make that the world that got in trouble on their birthday.

Then in third grade, she kicked Paul Lahote in the shin. Again, it was her birthday and her mom made her wear a dress and nice shoes. Paul had made a stupid comment telling her, "You look like a girl and I bet you hit like one, too." So she kicked him making him cry.

Probably the worst was a during a class trip in sixth grade when she told some bitchy classmate to _fuck off_ right in front of two teachers. Her mom got called to pick her up and when her dad got home, she was grounded for two weeks. Of course, it was her birthday that day, too. After her track record, her parents quickly decided part of her birthday present was that she didn't have to go to school on that particular day because they worried she'd eventually end up killing someone.

Sam was one of best things that had happened to her. From the moment they met it felt as though they were two halves of the same whole. Leah's temper was generally absent and Sam had become more outgoing.

From the beginning they had talked about their dreams and plans. They both wanted the same things out of life. Sam wanted to attend college to get a business degree so he could start his own construction and furniture company. Jobs were scarce on the rez and many members of the tribe made furniture and other unique items from wood. He thought that not only building and renovating homes but making furniture to fill them would be a great business.

She on the other hand, had wanted to be a nurse so she could improve the health of people who lived on the rez. Growing up, she'd been fascinated with the work her mom did. Sue was there when babies were born and when the old joined their ancestors in the sky. Her mom had described how wonderful it was to be there for someone at their worst and being able to comfort them. Even those that succumbed to their illness, it was heartening to know they would be in a better place.

They both wanted to get married soon after college and when they discussed children, Leah was partial to three while Sam leaned towards two. As an only child, he wasn't sure he wanted to have more than two children; he felt he wouldn't be able to handle more but she knew he'd eventually see it her way. They would settle down in Sam's little home in La Push and once their family grew too big, they could build the home of their dreams.

Together they would grow old together. She could see them in her mind's eye, gray-haired and wrinkled enjoying a visit from their children and grandchildren. She imagined the joy they'd feel the first time their great-grandchild was placed in their arms. Their children would be a lasting legacy, an assurance that the Clearwater and Uley lines continued into the future.

In the end, she saw them in the very distant future, older but no less happy as they prepared to leave this world. She liked to believe they would be unable to live without one another and if one died, the other would closely follow.

Wiping the remnants of her tears, Leah brushed off her jeans and walked back to her car. Getting in she drove back home and decided she wasn't going to say anything about their argument. She'd tell her parents Sam still wasn't feeling good and wouldn't be over for dinner on Sunday. Maybe on Monday, she'd stop by his house and hopefully he'd be ready to apologize for how he'd treated her.

* * *

><p>Monday morning dawned and for once it wasn't a normal dreary Washington day. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The forecast was for sun all day, so Leah decided her and Emily would go to the beach once she came home from school. She climbed out of bed and tried not to disturb Emily who was still sleeping. Grabbing her clothes for the day, she took a quick shower, dressed in her outfit, before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Her dad had already left for the day and her mom was finishing a cup of coffee.<p>

"Morning, Leah. Only one week left. Any exams scheduled today?"

"Nope, not today. Tomorrow's going to be killer, I have three exams and on Wednesday I have the final two. I'd hate to ruin all my hard work by failing a final," she said with a grimace.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, dear. Do you know if your brother's up yet?"

"No, I don't think he is, otherwise he would've pounded on the door and yelled at me to hurry up. I don't know what is with him, I swear he needs more time to get ready than a girl. I don't know what he does in there. Wait…I don't want to know it would probably traumatize me," she finished as she pulled out her favorite cereal and poured it into a bowl before adding milk.

"Well, I guess I'd better check to see he's up before I leave for my shift at the hospital," her mom replied sighing. Sue worked part-time at the Forks' Hospital during the week and every other weekend at the La Push Clinic. While she enjoyed the excitement of the hospital, even if it was a small town; she wanted to make sure she gave back to the community.

Leah ate her breakfast alone and her thoughts once again strayed to her argument with Sam on Saturday. She thought for a moment about going to see him later today but he hadn't even called her yesterday. She'd call him tonight and depending on how he acted, she'd go from there. She was still angry at him and how he acted. They were going to be married, didn't that mean _in sickness and in health_?

Someday they'd start a family and the hospital staff would probably have to hold her down while she was in labor to keep her from kicking his ass. She remembered the video they'd shown all the girls in fifth grade; it was the first time they discussed the differences in boys and girls. The class had been split up and the girls were shown a video of a woman giving birth. She shuddered remembering; it was enough to scare you from ever having children.

Definitely going to the beach with Emily after school was a better plan. Emily would be by herself most of the day, so Leah felt she'd be a bad friend if she abandoned Emily to go hang out with Sam. And there was no way she was going to let Emily be around Sam until he wasn't being such a jerk. It wasn't like she was trying to hide his behavior or make excuses for it, she just knew it wasn't him and he would be embarrassed of his actions later.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>As she finished up her breakfast she could hear Seth whining that he didn't want to go to school. "Come on, mom. It's going to be nice. I wanna go surfing. Besides you don't want Emily to be here all day by herself, do you? She'll be bored."<p>

Leah snorted as she listened to Seth's reasoning. Did he really think that was going to work? She thought he would have learned by now she had long ago given their parents every good excuse to miss school. There was no way their mom would buy what he was trying to sell.

"Seth, get out of bed. I'm pretty sure Emily will be able to keep herself occupied. You're down to 15 minutes to get ready, otherwise you'll be late. And if you're late to school then there won't be any surfing in your near future. In fact, there might not be any until you graduate. So get up!"

"Whatever, mom," he replied peevishly as he stomped around upstairs, most likely grabbing his clothes.

"I mean it, young man. Your attitude is uncalled for. I'll see you when you get done with school," she said before Leah heard her mom's soft footsteps on the stairs.

"Leah, will you make sure he gets to school on time. I don't understand his attitude lately. I thought a boy would be easier at this age," she finished with a sigh and then walked over and kissed Leah on the forehead.

"Sure thing, mom," Leah promised. With that her mom walked out the door. Leaving Leah to wait patiently for Seth, she hoped he wouldn't take too long because she wanted to talk to Jared before first period.

For once, Seth didn't linger and they made it to school on time. Leah had immediately glanced around and found Jared before class started. She told him a little about her cousin and explained even though there was a slight age difference of two years; she thought they'd get along well. She brought up her plans for a movie date this weekend and Jared agreed.

Classes seemed to drag on and she found herself thinking about this upcoming weekend, her graduation party, and on Sam's strange behavior; she found herself unable to pay attention. Luckily, the information they were discussing was all review.

* * *

><p>When Leah arrived home at three, she found Emily sitting at the kitchen table eating a snack. "Hey, Em! How was your day?"<p>

"Not too bad. I read for a bit and talked to my mom. I just finished baking some muffins; they should be cool enough to eat."

"Thanks," she said taking a bite. "Mmm, these are great. You really should think about opening a bakery or café. People would line up for miles. So, I was thinking we should go to the beach today. It's not often we get a beautiful day like this and we should enjoy it."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll go and put my suit on," Emily agreed and walked out of the kitchen.

Leah followed her a few minutes later. She stood in front of her dresser debating on which suit to wear, her bikini or the one piece that had several cutouts. In the end, she decided she'd wear the one piece, it wasn't as revealing as her bikini but the cutouts in the fabric accentuated her curves. Throwing a simple sundress over her suit, she grabbed a couple of beach towels, and met Emily downstairs.

As the girls walked to the beach, she thought she'd better tell Emily about her conversation with Jared and the plans for a movie date this weekend. She never knew how her cousin would react; sometimes Emily could be strange when it came to meeting new people or trying new things. She'd noticed how shy and uneasy her cousin was around new people, so the sooner Leah said something; the less likely Emily would get angry.

"Em, do you remember when I mentioned Jared? He's one of Sam's friends."

"Not really, why," she answered.

"Well, I thought it would be fun for you, me, and Sam to go out together but I didn't want you to feel like the third wheel, so I asked Jared if he wanted to double with us and go to the movies this weekend. He said yes, so you and I have dates for this weekend," she gushed excited about her cousin getting to meet Jared.

"Leah! I don't even know this guy! How do you know that we're going to get along," Emily asked in an irritated tone.

"Em, he's a great guy. He's quiet and studious. He a little younger but he acts much older than his age," she answered frowning. She didn't understand her cousin's reluctance. Emily planned on spending the summer in La Push; wouldn't it be good for her to get to know some new people? Leah had no problem splitting her time with Sam and Emily but she also wanted alone time with Sam. She didn't want Emily to be trailing along all the time and if she met new people, it would ensure that wouldn't happen.

"Younger! How young? Am I going to be accused of being a cradle-robber," her cousin huffed.

"Not that much, he's seventeen; he'll be eighteen in August. If it wasn't for the school's cutoff, he'd be in my grade. I already told him you were okay with this. Can you just do this for me? Just meet him, if you don't hit it off, then I'll back off. Okay?"

"Whatever, Leah. I didn't come here to be setup on dates. I can handle my own love live, thank you. I'll do it this one time but if this is your plan, I'd rather go home and spend my summer there."

She fought the urge to shake her head at Emily. She didn't understand it. Normally Emily was sweet; it was like there was this whole new side. As she looked at her cousin, she wondered if maybe they too were growing apart. They were both on different paths and maybe they didn't have much in common anymore.

"Thanks, Em. I promise it's only this time," she said sadly.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. And once they arrived at the beach, they didn't say much to one another either. Instead they both lay on their towels, soaking up the sun and watching as other beach-goers had fun. Even her little brother and his friends were there and surfing.

* * *

><p>When they left the beach a few hours later, neither of them had said much to each other. Emily was quieter than usual and after dinner she excused herself with a headache and went to Leah's room to lie down. Leah spent time watching TV with her family and just before she went to bed, she decided to call Sam and find out how he was doing.<p>

As she waited for him to pick up the phone, she went through their conversation in her head. She was trying to figure out what she was going to say. Not wanting to say _sorry_ first, it wasn't her style but she knew she'd lost her temper. Despite this knowledge she decided he was just as much at fault as she was.

The ringing stopped and she heard Sam's voicemail message. She frowned that he hadn't picked up the phone but he was probably still mad so she decided to leave a short message asking him to call her back. Tomorrow she'd stop by his house after school and make him sit down and discuss things with her. But she wasn't going to give him advanced warning.

"Hey, Sam. It's Leah. I was just calling to see how you were feeling. I hope you're feeling better. I'll talk to you soon. Love you," she told him before hanging up the phone. There was a tight anxious feeling in her stomach that her world was about to spin on its axis but she wasn't sure why. She made her way up to her room and tried to calm her racing mind.

* * *

><p>She lay there in the darkness next to Emily futilely trying to sleep. No matter how hard she tried to relax and calm herself down; she just kept getting more and more irritated. She was still mad at Sam and even a little angry at her cousin and Emily's earlier reactions. It pissed her off even more while she lay there awake; Emily was blissfully unaware of her inner turmoil.<p>

Getting out of bed, she went downstairs to see if watching TV would help. Lying down on the couch, she was immediately reminded of how uncomfortable it was. There was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep with couch springs poking her back and lumpy cushions underneath her.

Sighing, she returned to her room. Glancing at the clock she saw it was nearly one am. She needed to get some sleep. She grabbed her pillow and one of her blankets from the bed. Padding down the hallway to her brother's room; she pushed him over a bit and lay on the top of his covers. Trying to match her breathing to his slow relaxed rate and she finally felt the tension in her muscles relax.

She was woken several hours later by Seth's grumbling, "Lee, don't you have your own bed? No wonder why I feel like crap this morning."

"Shut it, Seth. You were snoring the entire night. I couldn't fall asleep. I tried. As for the couch, I'd be better off sleeping outside," she said sitting up and stretching.

"Well, you're awake now, so get out of my room!"

"Oh, does Sethy need some private time? Why don't we call this payback for the snakes last year? And if you keep bitching, I'll tell your little friends that you're scared of the dark and still sleep with a night light," she threatened as she reached off to ruffle his hair. Hopping off his bed, she grabbed her things and made her way back to her room.

Emily was still sleeping and it made her wonder whether she'd even noticed that Leah wasn't there. Grabbing her clothes she got ready and went downstairs to have breakfast. Neither of her parents were around so she assumed they'd already left for work. At least she didn't have to worry about Seth getting up and being ready. He'd pounded on the door not even five minutes into her shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>School was its own special form of torture on Tuesday. Leah had finals in Trigonometry, World History, and Spanish. She focused on taking her exams and was nearly the first student done in each of her classes. Using the extra time in class to review information for her other exams. Overall, she felt she did pretty well. Her philosophy had always been <em>if she didn't know it now, she never would<em> and this helped to keep her from stressing too much about questions she wasn't sure of what the answers were.

During lunchtime, she sat with a few students she was graduating with: Lisa, Paul, and Erin. Paul was the resident ladies' man of the school, though he did have a few rules about who he slept with. One being, he'd never eat lunch with them. So therefore, whether Leah liked it or not, he'd been attached to her since 10th grade. Lisa and Erin had both never succumbed, nor did they want to Paul's charm. So, hence they found themselves lunch buddies.

Leah continued to do her best to focus on her exams but her mind still wandered to Sam. She was still angry with him but had made her mind up and was going to his house after school. Even if he wasn't home, she'd think of something easy to make for dinner as a way of apology. Then they could talk and straighten things out. And eventually, she'd have to speak to Emily, too but she wasn't sure how to do that.

* * *

><p>After school she found herself driving down the familiar road to Sam's house. As soon as she turned into the driveway, she felt a shiver of apprehension run down her spine. The house looked exactly the same as it always had but yet she felt there was something wrong. After parking her car, she got out and started walking up towards the house. As she neared the front door, she noticed the screen door had been broken off the door frame and there were blue and white scraps covering the walkway. Picking one up, she realized they were some type of cloth. She wondered what could have caused this kind of damage. Maybe Sam had left some clothing drying on the line and animals got to it?<p>

When she'd pulled in, she'd taken notice of his truck in the driveway, so he must be home. Cautiously, she walked the rest of the way to the door and knocked. Standing there for several minutes, she waited for him to answer. Knocking again and still receiving no answer, she walked in.

As she walked in, she called out his name. Within seconds she was hit with a smell that had her gagging. As she glanced around the kitchen, trying to find the source of the smell, she realized the casserole dish she'd brought over the other day was still sitting on the counter in the same spot she'd left it. Sam was mad at her, she knew this but she couldn't imagine him just leaving the food on the counter to spoil.

Walking through the house, she called his name and checked each room for some sign he was here or had been here. He wasn't anywhere. She didn't understand…his truck was here, all his clothes appeared to be here, she even saw his wallet and cellphone on the nightstand; he wouldn't have left without any of these. Where was he? How long had he been gone?

Leah grabbed his cellphone off the nightstand and opened it up. There were six missed calls: one was from her, another from his mom, and then four from numbers she didn't recognize. She pushed the button that would allow her to listen to the messages.

_"Sam, this is Dan with Forks' Construction. It's 9 am Monday morning, just wondering where you are. Call me back when you get this message. 555-111-5555. Thanks."_ She pressed the save button, in case Sam needed this message later before going onto the next one.

_"Hey, Sam. It's Leah. I was just calling to see how you were feeling. I hope you're feeling better. I'll talk to you soon. Love you."_ Her message to Sam, he'd never gotten it.

_"Sam, it's Dan again. I don't know what happened to you yesterday. I'm willing to overlook it as I know you haven't been feeling well. But I need you to call me today and let me know what's going on. I left my number before but I'll give it to you again. It's 555-111-5555."_ Leah was confused; Sam didn't show up for work on Monday and didn't call? Then, he hadn't shown up on Tuesday either, that wasn't like him.

_"Sam, Dan here. You need to call me back by 5 pm. I can't keep making excuses for you. If you want to work here, I need to hear back from you." _ Why didn't he call his boss back? Had he been missing since Saturday? Even if he was really sick, he would've called his boss and told him. What happened after she left on Saturday?

_"Sam, it's your mom. I hope you're feeling better. I wanted to let you know I'm planning on coming over for Leah's graduation. I'm sure she was planning on inviting me but can you make sure either she or Sue knows? Thanks, son. I love you. Bye."_ Her frown and concerned deepened as she listened to the messages. Sam had a close relationship with his mom and sometimes during the week he didn't have a lot of time to talk to her but he'd always answered her calls.

_"Sam, it's Old Quil. I was just checking to see if you were feeling better. I think the elders need to have a meeting with you. Can you call me back when you get this? It's very important. Thanks, the number here is 555-222-5555."_ What the hell! Why would Old Quil call her fiancé? Why would Sam need to have a meeting with the elders? Did he do something wrong? What the hell was going on? Leah decided to go the source and called Old Quil back.

Dialing the number, she heard the relief in Old Quil's voice when he answered, "Sam, I'm so glad you called back. We really need to sit down and talk to you. I can probably gather Billy and Harry and we could be there by five. Does that work out?"

"What the hell is going on," she screamed. "Why are you calling Sam? What's this about a meeting?"

"Le…Leah? What are you doing at Sam's? It's not safe."

"What the fuck do you mean by _not safe_? Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"Leah, what do you mean? He's not there? Are you sure," he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I mean he's not here. I don't think he's been here since Saturday. We had a disagreement and I brought him over some soup and bread that Emily made. The dish is full and sitting on the counter. He had messages from work that he didn't show up or even call in yesterday and today. I've searched every room in his house, he's not here. All his things are here but he's not. He left his wallet and phone; his truck is in the driveway," she said on the verge of tears. "He's gone and I don't know where he is. What if he's hurt? He hasn't been feeling good. What if he wandered off into the woods because his fever was high and he didn't know what he was doing? This is all my fault. I should have checked on him on Sunday. Now he's been gone already for days."

"Leah, calm down. I'm going to call your dad and have him come to pick you up. I'll have Billy call Charlie Swan and we'll gather some others and start searching. He'll be okay."

She stared blankly at the phone in her hands. She didn't know if Old Quil had hung up or not, she didn't care. Sinking down onto Sam's bed, she curled herself up into a ball and started crying. _Her Sam_ was missing, he was gone. He could be hurt. He could even be…no she wasn't going to think that. Now she wished she'd apologized. The things she'd said to him the last time might very well be the last thing she'd ever get to say to him.

* * *

><p>Leah woke up to hushed voices. Straining her ears, she tried to make out what they were saying. <em>"The stories are true, you know this and I know this." "So who wants to lure him out? He's probably scared, we need to be careful about this." "What am I supposed to tell Leah?" "Harry, you can't tell her anything, you know the rules."<em> She tried to tiptoe closer to the door to hear better but stepped on a squeaky floor board which alerted them to her presence.

"Leah, is that you," her dad called out.

"Yes, dad. I'm just going to go to the bathroom and then I want to go home." As she walked to the bathroom, she heard Old Quil hiss, "Not another word. We'll discuss this later. Come on Billy, I'll give you a ride home."

As she washed her hands, she was so confused. She knew who the elders were but what did any of this have to do with her or Sam? What did they mean by the stories? She remembered bits and pieces of the tribe's stories and legends she'd heard over the years but nothing made sense.

Shaking her head, she walked out to the kitchen where her dad was waiting. He immediately pulled her into his arms into a tight hug. "He'll be okay, Leah. He'll come home to us. We've got search teams set up, we'll find him. Are you ready to go home?"

She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears, "Yes, I don't know how I'm going to concentrate tomorrow but it's my last exams. Do I have to go to school on Thursday and Friday?"

"I'll talk to your mother about it. Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>It had been ten days since Sam disappeared. Ten days since their argument. Seven days since Leah's world feel apart. She felt numb inside. She still didn't know how she had made it through her last exams. Thankfully her parents talked to the school and she was excused from the rest of the week.<p>

Her dad kept telling her not to worry; they were searching for Sam, he'd be found. Maybe he had just walked too far out in the woods and got lost. Sam knew survival skills. He knew to stay in place, build a shelter and a fire, and forage for water and food.

She didn't know what to think. What if he was hurt or delirious? He wouldn't remember those things. Then she continued to see the strange behavior of her dad, Old Quil, and Billy. It was like those three knew something but wouldn't say anything.

Charlie Swan, her dad's friend of the police chief of Forks even came out to help with the search. He brought his strange daughter, Isabella. He thought she could help with cooking food for the volunteer search parties. He had jokingly said, "We'll leave Bella where the ground is mostly flat, even though that's probably not enough to stop her from tripping." Which caused her dad and Charlie to burst out laughing and Isabella to turn bright red.

"Um, hey, Leah. I'm Bella," she said sticking her hand out. "We met a few times when I would visit the Blacks with my dad."

Leah shook her hand and returned the greeting. She watched as Bella went over to her mom and cousin and asked what she could help with. As she watched the three of them work, she felt left out. Emily of course was in her element cooking and seemed happy but Leah had woken more than once to hear Emily crying. When she questioned her about it, the answer she gave Leah didn't seem to ring true. _"I'm just worried Leah. I just feel like there should be something more that we could all do. I mean what if we don't find him…what are w…you going to do then?"_

* * *

><p>One day slipped into the next and then into the next. On Thursday there was a commotion as her dad called the house and asked for either Billy or Old Quil. Her mom handed the phone to Billy who had been sitting in the kitchen. He listened intently to what her dad was saying and then motioned to her mom to get Old Quil.<p>

When Old Quil entered the Clearwater's kitchen, he and Billy exchanged a look. Again, Leah was disturbed by their silent conversation. They knew something, she knew it in the very marrow of her bones. "Okay, Harry. Old Quil's right here, we'll be on our way. Give us 10 minutes," she heard Billy tell her father before he hung up the phone.

"What's this about? Did you find him? What's going? I need to have some answers," Leah screamed. "I feel like I'm going crazy. You all know something but why can't I know it? This is the man I'm going to marry! Why are you all keeping secrets from me?"

Sue walked over the Leah and pulled her into a hug. "It will be alright, dear. You need to calm down and rest. You've barely slept for the past few days. Come on, let's go lie down. I'll bring you in a sleeping pill. Rest first and then Sam, okay?"

She allowed herself to be lead from the kitchen to her bedroom. All her energy had been drained during her outburst. She didn't want to fight anymore. She just wanted to close her eyes and when she opened them again, have everything be the same.

Sue brought in a small white sleeping pill and some water. She watched as her daughter took the pill without a fight and lay down on her bed. Tucking the blankets around her daughter, she smoothed Leah's hair off her forehead, and kissed Leah's cheek. "I love you, honey," she whispered into her ear and then walked out the door, closing it softly behind her.

* * *

><p>As Billy and Old Quil drove out to Sam's house, Billy was pouring over the written information they had of the legends and stories of the tribe. All Billy knew was that Harry had found what he <em>thought<em> was Sam. That meant Sam was still in wolf form.

"Do you remember reading anything in here about how to transform, Quil?"

"No, not that I can remember. I know the journals talk about intense emotion causing the initial change. Maybe to change back you need the opposite. Just keep looking and hopefully Harry doesn't get eaten by this wolf he found."

The rest of the drive was silent, as they pulled up to Sam's house they saw a larger than life black wolf laying down in the side yard. Harry was sitting on one the benches just talking softly to the wolf.

Old Quil pulled the truck to a stop and went around assisting Billy into his wheelchair. They both made their way cautiously over to Harry; keeping their eyes on the large animal. Once they reached the bench Harry was on, Old Quil parked Billy wheelchair and then took a seat next to him.

"So…I'm pretty sure this is him. I can't imagine a regular wolf being this large and based on how he looks, well with all the burrs and twigs stuck in his fur; he can't be good at going through the woods," Harry said. "He seems to understand what we say, too. I saw him near the edge of the forest. I told him I knew he was different and that I would help. He came out and laid down out here when I went inside to call you two. So…how do we get him to change back? Chant some magic works? Wave a wand? What?"

"Umm, we're not exactly sure. I've searched the journals front to back and they talk a lot about what the symptoms before the change, what triggers the change or phase as they call it, and the enhanced senses and strength that are part of the wolf. Maybe it's best if we tell him about the legends and go from there," Billy said.

"That's probably the best idea. I'm sure phasing back has to be the opposite of phasing into the wolf," Old Quil remarked as he looked at the black wolf. Old Quil had noticed the wolf seemed to be following along with the conversation. He decided to test out his theory, "Sam, how about if we tell you about the legends and the information in the journals; then we'll help you to change back? If that sounds alright, nod your head."

The three of them watched in amazement as the giant wolf nodded his head eagerly.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't believe what was happening. He was so angry at Leah. He had been so angry about everything lately. He didn't understand what was happening to him anymore. Just last week at work he broke his hammer in half because he forgot to pack fresh fruit with his lunch.<p>

His bones ached so badly and he knew he'd grown a couple of inches. He didn't understand, he was nineteen, he should be done growing. And he was always so hungry, one night he found himself eating an entire loaf of bread; it wasn't just the bread but actual sandwiches made from the loaf. He drank an entire gallon of milk in one sitting. The worst were the fevers; his skin felt like it was on fire. No matter how many cold showers he took, his skin burned.

The more he thought about Leah dropping by after he told her not to, the angrier he became. He felt himself shaking in rage. Then the things she said to him, he felt like he was boiling in his rage. Something inside of him told him he needed to get outside. It was chanting to him: _outside, outside, outside_. He tore out of his house ripping the screen door off its hinges.

He felt every muscle and bone in his body stretch and break as the heat he felt centered on his spine, jabbing him like a thousand needles. He started to scream in pain as he nearly blacked out. When his vision cleared and the pain diminished, he looked around and he noticed he was seeing things much clearer than he ever had. He could hear rustling in the forest but he didn't see any of the flora moving.

He took a tentative step forward and that's when he realized something was really wrong. When he looked down, he saw big black paws. _What the fuck_ he thought. _I have paws. Maybe this is just a fever-induced dream. I'll pinch myself to wake up. Oh, that's a great idea, how can I pinch myself if I have paws? Oh, Great Spirits! Okay…deep breaths, I need to change back. Maybe if I pull a Dorothy? There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Opening his eyes, he realized he was still in the body of some type of animal. _What now? I'm a freak. If they find me, I'll end up in a lab being studied, like the Hulk. I'll just go out into the woods and hopefully I'll change back._

One day turned into two and then into three and so forth. At some point he finally got a look at himself, he was a black wolf; much larger than any wolf he'd ever seen. Every day, he remained the wolf. At some point, he figured he was insane or maybe he was so ill that he'd been hospitalized and this was a drug-induced dream. He tried everything he could think of to change back but nothing worked.

The scariest part was the wolf seemed to talk to him. It had four things it chanted over and over: _eat, mate, protect, fight. _ They were simple needs and while he could understand some of them; this need his wolf had to mate made no sense. He was a man, well, he normally was, what was he supposed to do _find a wolf to mate with?_ That was too weird for him, so he ignored that request.

When he'd been in wolf form for five days, he realized he was getting sick and weak from lack of food. He needed to eat or both he and the wolf would die. Only he didn't know how to do it. The wolf answered, telling him he could do this but only if the man gave himself over to him. So Sam did. He watched through the wolf's eyes as though he was viewing it on TV. The wolf took down a large buck and tore the steaming flesh off its carcass. This satisfied both Sam and the wolf's hunger. Any time he felt hungry, he let the wolf take over.

Seven days later he was lying just inside the bushes near his house when he heard someone called out his name. He edged closer and listened. "Sam, it's Harry. It's okay, you can come out. I know that you might look a little different but we can help you. Please come out. We just want you to come home."

He edged closer to his yard and spotted Harry standing near his truck. As he approached, Harry didn't appear to fear him but Sam could smell fear radiating from Harry's pores. He decided then to go and lay down near the benches on the side of the yard. Lying down and resting his head on his paws, he watched as Harry entered his house and used the phone. He couldn't hear what was being said on the other side but he heard Harry's words.

"Hi, Sue, can you put Billy or Old Quil on? Thanks, dear. I don't think Leah should come out yet, can you give her something to help her sleep? I'll see you soon." Sue must have given the phone to Billy because Sam next heard, "Billy, I think I found Sam. Either that or we now have giant wolves in La Push that are quite docile." "No, he walked out of the woods when I called him. He's outside laying in the side yard. I don't think he can change back. Can you and Old Quil meet me out at Sam's?" "Alright, we'll see you soon."

Sam had continued to lie on his belly in the same spot and turned to watch as Harry came out of the house and moved closer to Sam to sit on one of the benches. "I didn't lie to you, Sam. We'll figure this out. Everything will be alright. None of us expected this to happen; there haven't been any wolves, well not since Old Quil's father and our grandfathers. You probably won't be the only one, more will follow. But now we know and can make sure the others don't have as hard of a time as you. I'm sorry, Sam."

_More…this is going to happen to others, my friends, this curse_ he thought. _Why the hell is this fucked up shit happening to me?_ All he wanted was to start his life with Leah. Not being around her for nearly two weeks made him realize how much he loved her. His thoughts suddenly became centered on her, he tensed and became anxious. _Leah…how was she doing through all this? Their last words to one another had been mean and hateful. She probably thought he was off in Port Angeles sleeping with a different girl every night; that he was no better than his bastard of a father, Joshua._

Harry continued to speak softly and slowly. Sam couldn't pay attention to the words but his tone was relaxing. He slowly felt the tension drain out of him. A few moments later Old Quil and Billy arrived. He listened as they discussed how to proceed. Finally, when Old Quil turned to him and asked his question, he knew he needed to listen so he could once again be himself. So he nodded and focused on the words of Old Quil.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>"As a boy you have been told the story of Taha Aki. He was a great warrior in our tribe and the first to phase into the wolf. His first phase came when he was on a spirit journey and another tribe member stole Taha Aki's body and pretended to be him. His spirit wandered the land and saw the evil that was being done. During his wandering, he came across a mighty wolf. He asked the wolf if he could share the wolf's body. The wolf agreed and Taha Aki journeyed back to the village," Old Quil began as his eyes closed to better help him focus on the story.<p>

"Taha Aki while in the wolf's body was able to get the attention of one of the elder tribe members, who left his body and was able to connect with Taha Aki in the spirit realm. Before the elder could enter his body and tell of the imposter in Taha Aki's body, he was killed. Taha Aki's anger overwhelmed the wolf and together they changed into his human form. The imposter was revealed and forced to leave the village. Together the wolf and Taha Aki shared the same body and when the tribe needed protecting the wolf would reappear."

"Then the _cold ones_ arrived causing much fear around the village," Billy's baritone voice stated as he took over the telling of the story. "The _cold ones_ looked human but their skin was icy and as hard as stone; their eyes a bloody red. They killed many people in the surrounding villages, draining their victims' dry of blood. Many call them vampires. Once again the magic in Taha Aki's blood allowed him and his sons to transform into the wolf. They were able to kill the _cold ones_. Many of the families that live in La Push today are descendants of Taha Aki and his three wives, making our blood magic. When the need arises, chosen ones are given the ability to transform into the wolf. Your transformation and those that will follow is most likely due to the Cullens.

_The Cullens_ he thought. _Why would they have anything to do with this? They didn't look like the cold ones Old Quil described. They were pale but vampires?_

"Sam, we have a treaty with the Cullens," Harry answered his unspoken question. "They can't be harmed as long as they don't come on our land or harm any humans. Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, and Old Quil's father were there the first time they came to this area and made the treaty with them. In the 1930's the Cullens, who then consisted of Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. The wolves knew they were outnumbered when this group came but they also noticed these _cold ones_ had yellow eyes. Dr. Cullen told them they didn't mean any of us harm and that they fed from animals. Ephraim felt it was in the best interests of the tribe to come up with an agreement which became our treaty with them."

"Sam, there's more that we need to tell you but it will be easier if you change back," he watched as Harry walked into the house as Old Quil continued speaking. "From what we understand anger is what initiates the change or phase, as the journals call it. They don't specifically mention how to phase back but we think you need to be the opposite of angry."

Harry came out of the house carrying a pair of shorts, leaving Sam to wonder why. His confusion must have been evident on his face as Harry told him, "When you change back you'll be naked, so you'll need something to cover up with."

"Okay, Sam," Old Quil intoned. "I want you to focus. Focus your breathing; in and out. Relax and feel as the tension drains out of your body. Think about something that makes you relaxed and at peace. Concentrate on this. Focus on what your human body feels like…"

Sam did as he was instructed, he focus his breathing and relaxed his muscles. He thought of Leah's beautiful face and smile. He thought of the love they shared. He thought of how she looked in the throes of passion, her eyes wide with wonder and breathy pants coming from her coral-colored lips. He imagined he was touching her smooth skin, running his hands down her sides, softly stroking her curves. He could practically feel the soft touch of her lips against his and hear her whisper, _"I love you."_

Suddenly, he felt everything within him shift. He felt his muscles and bones stretching, the breaking and fire on his spine; only it was less painful than the first time. Looking down, he saw his naked body lying on the ground. Harry quickly coming to his side and helping him into his shorts.

"It's good to have you back, Sam. Let's go inside and get you something to eat. We're definitely going to need to do something with your hair, too."

"Thanks," he croaked. His throat was sore and felt like it had been scratched raw with sandpaper. He followed the three men into his home and took a seat at the kitchen table. Old Quil placed a glass of water in front of him, while Harry checked the cupboards and freezer for something easy to make. Finding some frozen fish fillets and instant potatoes, Harry began cooking.

"Sam, do you understand what we told you about the stories…the legends? The gene has been activated and most likely others will join you. We now know to look out for the symptoms," Old Quil said.

"What do you mean…symptoms," he asked.

"Increased temperature, height, and muscles mass along with mood swings; the first phase is triggered by intense emotions, usually anger. You're going to need to be careful until you get better control that you don't get angry or you could phase without meaning to. According to the information in the journals, after a time you'll be able to phase at will."

"Who do you think is going to…phase," he asked trying to get his tongue around the unfamiliar word.

"Well, most likely the closest descendants to the last pack, so Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Young Quil, and my son, Jacob," Billy answered. "There could be others but generally the packs have never been larger than five. Ephraim was the Alpha of the last pack and until Jake phases and is ready to take the mantle, you will be Alpha."

"Alpha," he asked as Harry set a plate of food in front of him. He immediately started eating and relished the taste of cooked and seasoned food.

"Yes, just like a wolf pack, there needs to be an Alpha. The highest ranking wolf that keeps order in the pack and ensures the safety of the community and pack," Old Quil answered.

"Okay, so if I have everything right…I'm going to turn into a giant wolf at will to kill vampires, soon Jared, Paul, Quil, and Jake will join me, and I'm to be in charge of a group of teenage werewolves. Anything else?"

"Well, there's something called _imprinting_. It's the spirits' way of showing the man and wolf their mate. We're not quite sure what the purpose is but we believe it has to do with ensuring the gene carries on," Old Quil told him.

"Alright, so imprinting; I'm assuming there's more to this. What do I need to know?"

"From what we've gathered, is once the man has phased into the wolf, he's able to imprint. Imprinting is done when you're in your human form. When the man looks into the eyes of his imprint, he feels the bonds that hold him to others break away. The bonds between the man and imprint become like a steel cable tying the man and imprint together; making the imprint the center of the man and wolf's existence. It becomes their very reason for existing," Old Quil finished describing the blessing bestowed by the spirits with reverence in his voice.

Sam nodded, not sure what they expected him to say. "Alright, this has all been very enlightening but unless there's anything else, I'd like to take a shower and sleep in a bed."

"No, that's all for now. But Sam, you may want to take a look in the mirror, I think you'll need us to trim your hair before you shower," Billy remarked with a twinkle in his eye.

Sam walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. His appearance shocked him. He was another several inches taller but he looked as though he'd been starved. His long black hair was a mess of tangles with burrs, twigs, and leaves stuck in it. His face was dirty and his cheeks gaunt. There were small scratches covering his chest and arms. Yep, a haircut was definitely in order and then a long, hot shower.

* * *

><p>Friday morning dawned cloudy and dismal. Leah lay in her bed waiting for the fog of medication to clear her head. She could hear Emily's soft snores and wondered when she had come to bed. The last thing Leah remembered was her mom shutting the door. Suddenly, she remembered why they had given her the sleeping pill, they had found Sam!<p>

She jumped out of bed and grabbed her nearest outfit and threw it on. Running down the stairs, she nearly took down her own father. "Dad, you found Sam, right? He's okay. When can I see him? Can I go now?" she pleaded.

"Baby girl, it's okay. Yes, we found Sam; he's not up to visitors today but tomorrow will be okay. He's staying with Old Quil…umm…Old Quil needs to do some cleansing rituals with Sam. He was on a Spirit Walk," Harry said hoping that Leah wouldn't recognize it for the lie it was. The truth was both Billy and Old Quil were helping Sam learn how to control his phase because Harry knew they wouldn't be able to keep Leah away for long.

"Couldn't I just stop by real quick and just say _hi_," Leah begged batting her eyelashes and giving him a hurt look. Harry inwardly grimaced, his baby girl knew how to get what she wanted and this was one time that he couldn't…he wouldn't let her get her way.

"I'm sorry, not today. You don't want to anger Old Quil, he is our shaman. Who knows the power he has?" Harry told her kissing her cheek.

"Fine," Leah pouted and headed into the kitchen. Tomorrow would be soon enough, she supposed. They could spend the day together and Sunday was her graduation party. She was so happy he was back; she regretted the things that she said that day so long ago. And for once, she would humble herself and apologize first.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning, Leah woke up early and jumped in the shower. She spent extra time making sure her legs and underarms were smooth along with the rest of her skin, just in case she and Sam decided to really <em>reconnect<em>. After finishing her shower, she brushed out her long black hair. Putting on a pair of capris and a tee-shirt; she skipped down the stairs.

Emily was already up for the day and was helping her mom put the finishing touches on breakfast. Her dad was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and there was no sign of her brother. "Where's Seth," she asked.

"Oh, he spent the night at Collin's. He'll be back later today. I'm tempted to see if he can stay over one more night, that way I won't have him in my hair when I'm trying to get everything ready tomorrow," her mom said with a sigh.

"Dad, is it okay if I go to Sam's after breakfast? I mean, he's all done with Old Quil by now, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. That would be fine but I don't want you over there all day. I'd like us to spend some time together as a family tonight. Plus, you need to help your mother with some of the preparations for your party."

"Okay, dad. How about I'll be over there no later than two, would that be alright?"

"Make it one and we have a deal."

"But dad…" she whined.

"Hey, take it or leave it. He's probably still worn out form his spirit journey and Old Quil's rituals. He needs to rest and get his strength back. I'm not trying to deny you time with him. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Fine, dad," she huffed. "One this afternoon on the dot but not a minute earlier," she finished with a frown on her face. Something really strange was still going on. What did her dad mean by _protecting her_? Wouldn't Sam have told someone he was going on a spirit journey so they wouldn't worry? She didn't bother asking the questions because she knew she wouldn't get any answers.

The four of them ate breakfast in relative silence. The only conversation was about her graduation party tomorrow and that even only consisted of running through the things they needed or could do today and what could only be done tomorrow. Even Emily seemed off, it was as though she wasn't happy Sam was back. All Leah knew was things kept becoming more and more bizarre. It made her all the more happy that soon she'd be leaving for school.

* * *

><p>After picking at her breakfast, Leah made the drive over to Sam's. She was nervous and on edge; dozens of butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She repeated the same mantra over and over: <em>Calm down, Leah. It's just Sam. Everything is alright. Deep breaths. He loves you and you love him.<em>

Pulling into his driveway, did nothing to quell her growing anxiety. The butterflies' wings were flapping so furiously, she thought for sure she was going to throw up. Knocking on the door, she waited for Sam to answer.

Moments later the door opened and she gaped in shock, "Sam?" This man in front of her was Sam, but wasn't. What happened to _her_ Sam? He was taller by at least four inches. His leanness made each and every muscle stick out. And his hair, his beautiful long hair was now chopped in uneven lengths; longer than a buzz cut but only two inches long at the most. This half-naked man was not Sam, it was a stranger.

"Leah," he breathed and pulled her into a hug. He was so warm and his hot breath fanned into the crook of her neck. "I missed you. I love you. I'm so sorry about everything. Can you forgive me," he asked as he pulled out of her embrace and looked into her eyes.

"Sam…you're…you look so different."

"I know, Leah. Old Quil said it's part of the spirit journey. I'm still me though, even if the outside looks different." Sam felt a deep sense of sadness, he didn't think he'd imprinted on Leah. Either way, he loved her, imprint or not. They were meant to be together and they would be no matter what. "Come in, let's sit down and talk."

Together they walked into his home and took a seat next to each other on the couch. He held onto one of her hands and used his thumb to stroke slowly across the back of it. Neither said anything for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, Leah relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer to his body and murmured loving phrases against her hair.

Suddenly, she sat up and look him in the eyes, "It's really you, isn't it? I'm not dreaming this? You're really here?"

"Yes, Leah, I am," he said stroking a finger along her cheek. She was so beautiful and alluring, even just wearing a simple tee-shirt and capris. "I'll never leave you again," he promised. "I just needed to sort some things out and I think I found my answers." He wasn't lying to her, he was just telling a different truth. The elders had been adamant that he couldn't tell her he was a wolf, unless she was his imprint. He hoped to change their minds but now was not the time.

"Sam, kiss me, please. I need to feel you," she begged as her eyes glazed over with desire.

He leaned in those few inches and gently touched his lips to hers. He reveled in their softness. Almost immediately her mouth opened with a small moan and he deepened their kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He felt her small hands stroking his back and felt heat gather in his groin.

"Sam, more please," she moaned as she reached down and pulled her shirt off. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra asking before he removed it, "Are you sure Lee-lee?"

"Yes, please. I've missed your touch. I felt like I was going insane without you."

He pulled her bra off the rest of the way and gazed at her full breasts. Her skin was the same light-caramel color all over but her nipples and the surrounding areola were rose-colored. He gently massaged one breast while he took the nipple of her other breast into his mouth, suckling, nibbling, and licking causing her to grind her lower body against him and moan loudly, "Oh, Sam."

Picking her up, he carried her to his bedroom as he felt the overwhelming desire and need to be inside her and he knew there wasn't enough room on the couch. He laid her down and watched as she finished removing her clothes. Reaching down with one hand, he pushed his shorts down his legs before stepping out of them.

Leah glanced at his erect member and reached a hand out, grabbing it and slowly stroking back and forth. "It's okay, Sam, please…"

He crawled into bed with her and rubbed against her already slick folds. "You feel so good, baby. I love you," he said as he entered her. It had been so long since he'd had any release and he felt like an inexperienced boy as he tried to hold his climax back. Her heat and wetness feeling so good, her walls gripped him as tight as a glove. He made a few tentative strokes in and out.

"Sam, harder," she moaned as she grabbed his buttocks and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He began to thrust harder, finding a rhythm that had her gasping and moaning. Being with her felt like heaven and soon he felt her orgasm; he thrust hard and fast a few more times before shouting her name as he came.

Rolling off of her, he pulled her into his arms before covering them with a blanket. Leaning over slightly, he kissed the side of her head and whispered, "I love you." He felt rather than heard her sleepy, "I love you, too." He closed his eyes and felt true peace for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p>For once the weather in Northwestern Washington cooperated and Sunday dawned sunny and the forecast was for clear skies the whole day. Leah, Emily, and Sue worked on getting everything prepared for the party which was going to start at noon.<p>

Leah and Emily had planned to have simple foods; Harry was going to grill burgers and brats while they had prepared several salads. There was a fruit salad, potato salad, and a pasta salad. They also planned on having different kinds of chips and baked beans. Sue had the bakery in Forks make a cake congratulating Leah.

The guest list stood at 35 people total. They planned to eat outside, so tables and chairs were borrowed from their friends and they set up several different areas to eat. Seth promised he would be helpful and so he and Collin were put in charge of decorations. Unbeknownst to Leah, Seth had used some money from his birthday and bought her a tiara; he thought that she should be a _princess_ for the day. As annoying as he could be, he did have his moments.

By 11:30 everything was ready. Sam told Leah he was going to be there but he wouldn't be by until a little later as Old Quil had some things that he wanted to go over with him. Leah had found out the Old Quil and Billy had asked him to do some work for the tribe. Sam explained that there was some training he needed to do; Leah was so glad to have him back that she didn't really question him about it.

The first guests arrived around noon and included Emily's parents and Sam's mom. As the guests started to arrive, Harry fired up the grill and starting making the burgers and brats. A few of Leah's friends from school showed up and she introduced them all to Emily. She wanted Emily to feel comfortable and made sure that everyone knew that she and Emily would be spending a lot of time together this summer, so that they wouldn't forget her in their plans.

Leah kept glancing around the yard, looking for Sam. The time they spent together yesterday wasn't enough. Her heart ached every moment that she wasn't with him. As they begun to run low on food, Sue sent the girls into the house to grab some more. While Leah and Emily were sorting through which containers to bring out first, the door opened and Leah turned.

"Sam," she breathed as she walked over to him. "You're here."

"I told you I would be. How's the party?" he asked as he hugged her.

"Great, your mom's here and some of my friends from school came. Oh, let me introduce to Emily," she said pulling out of his embrace and walking over to her cousin. "Sam this is Emily, Emily this is Sam."

Sam looked away from Leah and at the woman in front of him. He found himself pulled into her gaze and he felt a thick cable attach between the two of them as he looked into her brown eyes. As he stared at her, he noticed that her eyes had flecks of green in them. She was shorter than Leah and curvier. He noticed as her lips curved into a welcoming smile and realized that she was saying something to him. She was beautiful. _MINE_.

Leah looked between Sam and Emily; she didn't understand what was going on. Sam looked like he was in a daze. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Was he still weak from his spirit journey? "Sam," she called pulling on his arm.

Sam felt the wolf trying to rise to the surface at Leah's touch. _No,_ the wolf said _not our mate. No one touches us but our mate._ The wolf's words broke him out of his daze. Suddenly he realized what happened, he had _imprinted,_ on Leah's cousin no less. This couldn't be happening; he _promised_ Leah that he wouldn't leave again! There had to be some way out of this, he needed to talk to the elders.

"Umm, sorry. I guess I'm still a little out of it from my spirit journey. Emily, right?" he asked and put out his hand.

"Yeah, that's right. We met briefly last year. I thought maybe you were confused for a moment there," she replied giggling. "It's nice to see you again," she said as she shook his hand.

"Alright, well I'll see you around. Leah, do you want to come with me to talk to my mom?"

"Sure, Sam. Oh, Em, do you need me to bring anything out?" Leah asked.

"Nope, I got it. Go have some fun, it's your party."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Sam felt the wolf clawing at the surface the moment that he walked away from Emily. The wolf was pissed. <em>Mate. Our mate. MINE.<em> The wolf repeated over and over. He found himself having difficulty concentrating.

He glanced at Leah, she looked so happy. He couldn't ruin this for her. Just yesterday, he'd decided that he didn't care if she wasn't his imprint, he wanted her. Now the wolf was fighting him. _Not our mate. Go back to our mate. Claim her._

He was going to go insane. Either that or he was already there. He was finally able to control his phasing but he could feel his hold on the wolf slipping. His anxiety must have shown through because the next thing he knew he was being led away to the edge of the forest by Old Quil and Harry.

"What's going on, Sam? I thought you had this under control," Harry asked.

"You look like you're going to phase any moment. I don't understand, we worked on this and you've been able to stop the phase," Old Quil remarked.

"I don't know…I think…shit. Something happened. I think I imprinted," Sam confessed in a whisper.

"What," Harry exclaimed. "I thought you said you didn't imprint on Leah."

"No…not Leah…" he said as he partially bent over and scrubbed at his face with his hands.

"Who then, son?" Quil asked.

"Emily…."

* * *

><p>Emily hummed to herself in the kitchen. She wasn't sure what happened but she was pretty sure that Sam had been affected by her. She couldn't believe it. It had seemed so far off that she would be able to get him to notice her when Leah was around. She had still been trying to figure out how she was going to accomplish her goal. And then, <em>bam<em>, he was literally wrapped around her finger.

She had seen the way he couldn't tear his eyes from her. Leah had practically ripped his arm off to get his attention. She finished grabbing the items that Sue had requested and walked back outside with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Once again, Leah felt sick to her stomach. She was so unsure of everything in her life. What was happening? This was bigger than Sam disappearing, bigger than him taking a <em>spirit<em> _journey_ but she couldn't put the pieces of the puzzle together because they didn't fit. The elders were involved, something to do with the legends and history of the tribe.

She had watched as her dad and Old Quil had come up and asked to talk to Sam. Watched as the three of them walked close to the edge of the forest, so they were away from prying ears and Sam he looked like…well she couldn't even put it into words. She'd never she him like this. Whatever this was, it was like a dark, ominous cloud over them.

But he _promised_ she thought. _Everything will be alright. Sam wouldn't lie to me._ She knew how he much he despised his father and he swore that he would never be like him. _Believe in him. Believe in what we have together._

* * *

><p>"Oh, great spirits!" Old Quil exclaimed.<p>

"Sam, this is going to tear Leah apart. I knew when we told you about the history, we assumed imprinting was a rare event but…that's my daughter. If I knew, I never would have agreed to let you continue your relationship after the change. Emily's a great girl but she's our family, too. Quil, I don't know how I'm going to keep this secret from Sue," Harry said sadly.

"Do you think that I wanted this to happen? I was happy…am happy with Leah. I don't need Taha Aki telling me who I should be with. Is there no way to take it back? Please…I…_promised_. If I do this to her, I'm no better than my own father."

"I know, Sam. I'm sorry. She's my baby girl and I just want to protect her from anything that might hurt her."

"The best course of action is to tell Emily about the legends. From what I remember, the imprintee has the choice whether to accept the imprint. The wolf will be whatever the imprint needs. A brother, a friend, a protector, or a lover," Old Quil explained. "Harry, I know you don't like keeping secrets from Sue, frankly none of us have much choice in this. Sam, if Emily rejects the imprint…well the journals tell us the imprint is the other half of your soul. Without her, you'll die. It's possible for the imprintee to live without the wolf but not the other way around."

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime? The wolf is clawing at the surface trying to break free. He's pissed," Sam asked.

"Okay Quil, if we're going to do what you suggest, we need to do it soon. Quil, you invite Emily over tomorrow for coffee. Tell her you want to talk to her about some of the tribe's history. Sue has tomorrow off, I'll see if she'll take Leah shopping in Port Angeles. I'm sure she'd like some new clothes or something for when she starts school. Sam, you'll be at Quil's, too. Then you can tell her about the imprint. I'm sure she'll choose to be friends, which will make this whole mess easier."

"Sam, why do you keep saying _the_ wolf?" Old Quil asked.

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to say?"

"Sam, I'm just wondering. You realize the wolf isn't just part of you, he is you. The sooner you accept him, the easier it will be," Old Quil clarified.

"I'm so sick of this already. Harry, those plans sound fine. The sooner I get this over with, the better. I think I'm going to say my goodbyes, I'll just tell Leah that I'm still not feeling well. Let me know if anything changes," Sam said as he walked away.

Harry and Old Quil watched as Sam walked across the yard towards Leah. Both men watched him struggle to continue on his path as he appeared to be pulled in Emily's direction. Once Sam reached Leah, the two spoke to one another for a few minutes. Sam kissed Leah on the forehead and walked away towards his car. They watched as a mixture of emotions crossed Leah's face, the most prominent being confusion.

"We need to discuss what to do when the others join Sam," Harry said sadly.

"I know, let me talk to Billy. We'll have a council meeting at my house tonight. Even if everything turns out alright, we can't allow this type of thing to happen to someone else. I think I'm going to leave now. I want to look a little more at the journals. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

><p>Leah spent the night tossing and turning. Her head ached from trying to think of what could possibly be happening. Last night her father suggested she and her mom go shopping. She <em>hated<em> shopping. She tried to protest but in the end, she agreed because she felt guilty. She wasn't going to be able to do things like this with her mom once she was in Seattle. The drive wasn't that far but it would take up a good part of the day and she'd be busy with school.

Then there was Old Quil inviting Emily over for coffee. He wanted to share some of the tribe's history with her. Emily was Makah, why did she need to know about the Quileute history? Maybe if she was marrying someone in the tribe, otherwise it didn't make sense.

Finally, her dad said that he needed to discuss fishing plans for next weekend with Billy. Or so he said at dinner. He told them not to wait up for him as he might get in late. _Really_, it takes hours to plan a fishing trip? As far as Leah was concerned, _fishing_ was code for the three of them, Billy, Charlie, and her dad to get away from their responsibilities and drink beer all day. The Clearwaters already had a freezer full of fish, they could probably feed the entire village for two weeks, and surely they didn't need to restock.

"Ugh," she groaned as she crawled out of bed. Even Sam was still acting weird. She had asked if she could come over today and he said that he would be doing some work for Old Quil and he'd try to call her later. If this was how complicated life was, she was tempted to turn the clock back and start all over. Maybe be in a _Groundhog_ _Day_ version of kindergarten. At least life was easy then.

She walked downstairs to eat some breakfast. When she got close to the kitchen, she heard her mom, Seth, and Emily talking. Seth sounded especially chipper today and it was rubbing on her last nerve. He might get a beating yet.

"Morning, Leah," Seth said with a mouthful of cereal.

"Seth, what are you? Some type of animal? How about we play a game? Let's see how long it takes before I kick your ass today."

"Leah," her mom admonished. "Be nice to your brother."

"Whatever. I'm tired, my head hurts, and I think I'd prefer to be run over by a truck than go shopping."

"We don't have to go if you don't want to, dear," Sue offered.

"No it's fine, mom. I just didn't sleep very well. Maybe I'll lie down and take a nap later today."

* * *

><p>Leah wasn't the only one who slept poorly last night. Sam had lain awake for hours. He really hoped their plans worked out. He didn't want to hurt Leah but until they got this figured out he didn't think he could see her.<p>

Every time he thought about Leah the wolf, wait…_his_ wolf would get angry and start pacing. _Not our mate. Find our mate. Claim her._ He'd felt pain in his chest since he had left the Clearwater house. The only thing that made the pain better was if he thought of Emily. Her soft black hair and brown and green-speckled eyes, the gentle curve of her lips, the beauty of her face when she smiled and her warm, honeysuckle scent, which reminded him of wildflowers after a gentle rain.

This entire thing was so fucked up. His choices had been taken away. Just another thing he could blame his father for. He wondered if his father knew of the legends and their truth. He wanted to scream and tear apart his house. The only way to calm himself and his wolf was to go for a run. He went out into his yard, stripped off his clothes, and centered himself. He focused his energy and soon felt the familiar stretching and breaking, the burn along his spine and then he was transformed into his wolf.

* * *

><p>Unlike the others, Emily had slept well. Her dreams were filled with Sam. Sam professing his love to her, him touching her cheek and kissing her lips. She dreamed they built a life together.<p>

She didn't really understand why Old Quil had invited her over but it would have been impolite to refuse. So, she would have coffee with him. Maybe if she got done early enough she could bring some muffins over to Sam's. Leah and Sue would be gone for most of the day shopping. Seth would be with his friends. And she was just going over to say _hi._ She wasn't doing anything wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Old Quil was worried. He knew what Harry hoped but…according to the journals it didn't matter what the imprintee chose in the beginning. Each one be it brother, friend, or protector eventually led to the same course…lover.<p>

So either Emily would choose to have everything now or the imprint would move both of them on the path towards being together. The imprint magic was strong and unbreakable. Not that anyone had ever tried. All of the other imprinted wolves had been grateful and respectful of Taha Aki's choice. No matter what they tried to do, he didn't see this ending well.

* * *

><p>Sam was nervous, he hadn't slept at all that night and now he was trying to keep himself calm in Old Quil's living room. Emily was due to show up any moment. His wolf was another story though, he was excited. <em>Our mate. Claim her.<em> He chanted over and over. Sam wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts as he heard the doorbell ring.

Old Quil answered the door and Sam heard Emily reply to Old Quil in kind. Old Quil inquired about what she wanted in her coffee and the wolf perked up his ears. He wanted to know everything that she _needed_ or _wanted_. It was his job to provide for her, protect her, and love her. _Fuck_ he thought _this was not going how he had planned_.

Moments later they both entered the living room. Emily looked surprised but happy to see Sam. "Hello again, Sam. I didn't know that you were going to be here," she surmised.

"Umm, hi Emily. Yeah, Old Quil thought that I should be here when he tells you about the histories. I'm…" the lie got caught on his tongue and he cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm doing some work for the tribe. So, yeah…" They had warned him about this, it was nearly impossible to lie to your imprint or to deny them anything; it caused intense pain to the man and the wolf, he wouldn't stand for it. He was a selfish bastard.

"Well, let's get started," Old Quil began. He shared the beginning of the tribe's legends, the stories of the creator. He spoke of Taha Aki and his transformation, his three wives, and how he and his descendants protected the tribe from the _cold ones_. Finally he spoke of the magic that Taha Aki had given the men who turned into wolves, how he blessed them to find the other half of their soul. He told Emily about imprinting and how the man and the wolf would be whatever the imprintee needed, a brother, a friend, a protector, or a lover.

Emily listened to the legends and was fascinated. The legends they were so rich with history and romance. While Old Quil was speaking, she sneaked glances at Sam and noticed that he was doing the same with her.

"The legends, your people's stories, they're beautiful," she told him. "Thank you for sharing them with me."

"You're welcome, Emily. But there's a reason for this, why I've chosen to share them with you, an outsider," Old Quil remarked.

"Emily," she heard Sam say. "Yesterday at Leah's…I…I imprinted on you."

"Oh," she whispered. "So, that's why I'm being told this?"

"Yes. It's exactly how Old Quil explained it; I will be what you need me to be," he confessed.

Emily could barely restrain her joy. _He,_ Sam was up for grabs. This was her opportunity. _He could…no he would be hers_. She quickly realized that she had to let this play out a bit. The wolf may have chosen her, but the man did not. She needed to think about this and figure out what would work the best to entice him in. She needed to tread carefully.

"Sam," she breathed. "This is a lot to take in. I need some time. Can you give that to me?"

A pained look crossed Sam's face like he wanted to say no but instead she heard him answer, "Yes."

"Thank you, Sam. I promise I won't take long. I just think it's better. I mean I barely know you and I don't want Leah to be hurt or confused by any of this. Is she going to be told?"

"No," Old Quil answered. "Emily, you can't tell anyone about this, even Leah. This is the tribe's most sacred secret."

"Alright, it's just I've never kept a secret from her but I understand. Thank you for everything but I…I need to go. Sam, I'll let you know, soon. I promise," and with that she walked towards the door to leave the house.

"Well, Sam, I think that went over well. Why don't you go home and rest, you look tired. You need to be at your best. I think Jared will be phasing soon, all the signs are there. He's going to need you to help him become acquainted with the ins and outs of phasing."

* * *

><p>Emily felt like celebrating. She already knew what her answer would be. She wanted Sam to be <em>everything<em> for her. And he would be. She'd bet her life that a few hours of him waiting for her to decide what she wanted would be enough to make him anxious.

He'd be sweating bullets and she would show up and he'd think everything was going to be fine. He'd think that she would decide to be friends so that he could have the best of both worlds. She wouldn't say anything right away; she'd just get closer to him, maybe touch him, and see what happened.

She remembered learning about wolves in biology, they mated for life. She understood what imprinting was really about, it was about finding a _mate_. Not a friend or sister but a mate. And that's what she wanted and she would be. Sam would never know what hit him.

* * *

><p>It had been hours since his meeting with Emily and Old Quil and Sam was irritated and anxious. What could be taking her so long? How hard was it to decide that she wanted to be friends? And his <em>fucking<em> wolf wouldn't shut up. If Sam could, he'd take the _fucker_ outside and shoot him. Why couldn't his wolf just be happy and content with what he…they already had? They had Leah; she was beautiful, generous, and loving.

And of course, every time he thought like that the _fucker_ starting snarling. _Not our mate. Not our mate. Emily mate. Claim her_. Sam decided he'd rather be wandering around the forest stuck as a wolf then in this fucked-up version of _The Twilight Zone_.

He heard the sound of a car pulling up to the front of the house. _Shit, I hope that's not Leah. I can't deal with her right now_, he thought. He listened to the footfalls and realized that it wasn't Leah, it was Emily. _Finally, we can get this shit done_ he thought.

He walked over to the door and pulled it open just as Emily was going to knock. He realized by the look on her face that he'd surprised her. "Sorry," he apologized. "Super hearing, I forget that normal humans wouldn't have heard much more than the car pulling in, much less someone's footsteps up to the door."

"It's okay. I was just startled. Can I come in?"

"Sure," he said stepping out of her way. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you though for the offer."

He led her into the living room and he sat on the couch. He was momentarily surprised when she chose to sit next to him. He thought that she would have picked one of the two chairs. He shrugged in shoulders in confusion and started, "So…"

"Sam, I want to thank you again, you know, for giving me time," she said as she laid a hand on his arm. "It wasn't what I was expecting to hear and I guess…well I freaked out a bit. It's not every day that you find out you're in a room with someone who turns into a wolf."

"It's alright," he assured her as he felt strangely comforted with his touch. Of course, the _fucker_ was happy. He was ecstatic; he could feel the _fucker_ practically dancing at her small touch.

"It must have been so frightening for you when it happened. It was the same day that I made the soup for you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, the elders said I'd had the symptoms for weeks and when it happened, well it didn't take much to set me off."

"What happened when Leah came over?" she asked and then blushed as she apologized, "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me. I should mind my own business."

"No…it's alright. We argued, I wasn't feeling like myself and well, you know Leah. She's a firecracker sometimes. She ended up saying some things and then left. I couldn't stop thinking about what she said and the next thing I knew I was running outside and I changed into a wolf."

"I understand, Sam. Leah and I have had our share of disagreements," she shared as she scooted closer to him. "Does it hurt when you change?"

"Yeah, the first time, you feel like you're being stretched on the rack and boiled in oil at the same time. Now it's not so bad, you become used to it and your body becomes used to it." His wolf was purring as Emily began to softly stroke his skin.

"Can I see you?"

If he wanted to shoot the _fucker_ before, he was ready to tear him apart, burn him, and toss his ashes into the ocean. His wolf was excited at the notion of showing himself off. Of course, he couldn't deny her request.

"We have to go outside for it. There's not a lot of room in here and the change is quite explosive."

"Alright, let's go," she cried out, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a standing position. Together they walked hand-in-hand towards the door. Just the simple gesture of their hands together made him hard. _Fuck_ he thought _this was not going to be easy. She'd better figure out what the fuck she wants and soon._

"Okay, I'm going to go into the woods right over there," he pointed to the forest behind his house. "I'll phase and then I'll come out. You need to understand that my wolf, well the Quileute wolves are bigger than a normal wolf. My wolf's color is black. So just stay right here."

"Alright, I'll wait right here," she promised with a smile.

Sam walked just into the woods and removed his shorts. Centering himself, he felt himself transform into his wolf. He walked out of the woods towards Emily. She stood there transfixed with a smile on her face. There was no fear. As he moved closer to her, she reached her hand out and touched his fur.

"You're beautiful," she breathed as she stroked the fur along his head. Sam looked up at her and into her eyes. Suddenly he felt as if the world stopped spinning, they were the only two people in the world, she was what held him here, and she was his.

He found himself once again on two legs, standing naked before her. "Emily," he sighed as he leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. She returned his hesitant kiss and deepened it. He picked her up and carried her inside. Soon they found themselves in a tangle of sweat-dampened limbs. He was complete, his wolf happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Leah spent the entire day shopping with her mom. Sue dragged her from store to store. About the only good thing was dad had given her some spending money. She was desperately in need of some new lingerie. And she certainly didn't want to buy that in front of her mom.<p>

She was pretty sure that her parents knew she was having sex. Or at least that she was going to. She and Sam were going to be living together soon in a _one-bedroom_ apartment, they'd be fools to think that Sam would spend his nights on the couch. She just wasn't going to throw it in their face, so hence her relief at her own money.

By the way her mom was buying things, one would think that it was Leah's first day of school, and by that she didn't mean college, more like kindergarten. Her mom was insistent that she needed the _perfect_ _first_ _day_ outfit. From what Leah understood about college, kids wore tee-shirts and jeans or sweats, hell some kids didn't even change out of their pajamas before class.

But she went along with it, it made her mom happy. And Leah allowed herself to be dragged from store to store. She tried on dozens of different pants, skirts, shirts, shoes, you name it. It was like her mom was afraid that Leah was never coming home and she needed to prepare Leah's wardrobe for the next ten years. Only the growling of Leah's stomach slowed down her mom's shopping rampage. It didn't stop it but slowed it down. Finally after what seemed like days, Sue decided they had put a big enough dent in Harry's pocketbook that they could go home. As they drove home, Leah sat on the passenger's side and rubbed her aching feet while watching the scenery pass by.

As unpredictable and gloomy the weather could be she loved where she had grown up. It was beautiful. The forests surrounded them and were teeming with wildlife. She remembered growing up and spying a deer or a fox in their backyard before it was scared away. And the beaches in La Push were breathtaking. They weren't like a beach you'd see in California or Florida, they were rugged. The land demanding the people who lived here were strong.

She suddenly realized how much she was going to miss her home, her family, and her friends when she went to college. She wouldn't be gone forever, it was only four years. She'd be back for summer holidays and Christmas, it wouldn't be the same but it would be have to be enough.

Once they pulled into the driveway she realized how late it was. Emily had borrowed her car that morning and she still wasn't home. Maybe she had decided to run some errands.

"You're back," her dad greeted as he kissed Leah on the cheek and took the bags from her arms. "So did your mother break the bank? It feels like it."

"Nope, there's just enough left for you to buy a 12-pack of beer but not much else," Leah joked.

"Well, I guess that just means I'll have to make Billy and Charlie pay for my share," he told her laughing.

"Where's Emily?" Leah asked.

"Oh, she left a note. She decided to go home and see her parents tonight. She'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh, did Sam call? He said if he had time he would."

"Nope, haven't heard from him. I know he said he was going to try and straighten stuff out with Dan. He's hoping that he'll at least be able to work part-time with him for now. So I'd imagine that if he was able to work things out, he'll probably have to get up early tomorrow and work."

"I guess," she sighed. "I think I'm going to go put this stuff away and try and give him a call. At least I can wish him a good night. After that I'm going to bed, shopping with mom, means at least sleeping in tomorrow until noon."

Both her parents told her goodnight. As she walked past Seth's door, he looked at her and told her goodnight too. Putting the bags on the bed, she sorted through the different items she and her mom had purchased. She decided that she would wait to start wearing them until she arrived at school, so she placed everything back in the bags and put them in the closet.

Picking up her phone, she dialed Sam's number; the call went straight to voicemail. "Hey, Sam. Sorry it's so late. I hope your day was good. You won't believe how many stores my mom dragged me to. Call me tomorrow. I'd really like to see you. I miss you and I love you. Bye."

* * *

><p>Sam woke up startled. He glanced around the room trying to figure out what was wrong. He took a deep breath in and immediately his nostrils were assaulted with the scent of honeysuckles and rain. <em>Shit<em> he thought, remembering everything. He glanced down at the small woman lying in his arms.

She moved slightly in her sleep and cuddled closer to him, murmuring something unintelligible. He realized there was no going back now, this was it. They had warned him, it didn't matter what the imprintee wanted if the relationship was consummated. Then in that case the wolf decided. And he felt it like a punch in the gut when he thought about how this was going to destroy Leah. And as fucked-up as his life was at this moment, of course the _fucker_ was content and for once he didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>He woke up later to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking. Opening his eyes, he realized he was in bed alone. Grabbing a pair of shorts and pulling them on, he padded out to the kitchen. Emily was in front of the stove, humming a song as she made breakfast.<p>

"Good morning," he said with a slight flush in his cheeks. "You didn't have to make anything."

She turned around and smiled at him. "It's alright. I was hungry and I figured you would be too. I hope you don't mind I had to search the cupboards to find what I needed."

"No…it's fine," he told her. "Listen we, well I need to talk to the elders and let them know about this development. Umm, I also need to figure out how to tell Leah about this. I know how hurt she was by my disappearance and I still haven't told her that I wouldn't be able to go to school with her in the fall, much less…well anything about this."

He watched as her smile faded as he spoke. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes moistened with tears. "You're going to tell her though, right? I mean…what happened it means something doesn't it? It's just I've never…" she broke off in a whisper.

_Shit_ he thought, _just his luck to imprint on his girlfriend's cousin, sleep with her, and then find out the next morning that she's a virgin. Fuck._ He couldn't deny the feelings of his wolf though, his wolf was happy that they had laid claimed to her and that no one else had ever nor would ever touch her again.

He walked over to her and gathered her in his arms. "Of course, I'm going to tell her but I don't want her to be hurt any more than is necessary. That's why I'm going to talk to the elders first. Does anyone know that you came here?"

"No," she sniffled. "I figured I'd come and talk to you and then I wanted to go home for the night to see my parents. I thought I'd call them on my way there. But I left a note saying that I'd be back today, so I'll need to leave soon."

"Okay, well how about breakfast first then I'll call the elders and talk to them about the situation. I know it's hard but we can't be seen in public until Leah's been told."

"I know," she cried. "But it just feels like you are regretting what happened when you talk like that."

Sam pulled her slightly away from him and looked into her eyes. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I know, I'm sorry but you don't want Leah to be hurt, do you? I know I don't."

Emily shook her head no. Sam leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. Then pulled her over to a chair and had her sit down. He grabbed a couple of plates out of the cupboard and placed some food on each of them. Placing one plate in front of Emily, he sat down in the chair next to her and started eating. Figuring that they needed to get to know one another, he asked her questions about her interests and childhood as they ate.

* * *

><p>After Emily left, Sam cleaned up the kitchen. He was so confused. He had loved, <em>no<em> he still loved Leah. But Emily, being with her made him complete in a way he had never known. It didn't matter that he father didn't care about him, that he'd been abandoned by him, or how his mom had struggled to raise him. Emily was his reward for his patience and sacrifice to the tribe. She gave him the reason to continue each day and no matter what happened he would always come home to her.

He made his calls to Billy and Old Quil, he couldn't talk to Harry right know. It was bad enough that he was going to have to admit all but the less he spoke to Harry the better. So he suggested to Billy for him to call Harry. They planned to meet that afternoon at Old Quil's. In the meantime he needed to avoid Leah.

She had already left a message on his phone last night. He decided a drive to Port Angeles would be a good idea. He needed to pick up a few things and it was far enough away that he most likely wouldn't run into her. During the drive he tried to figure out what he was going to say to the elders. No matter how he tried, he came out as an asshole or Emily as a man-stealer. He was almost sure that she had played him. At this point it didn't matter because _fate_ and his wolf had made his choice. After much deliberation, it was best to make him out to be the bad guy. He couldn't resist the imprint. Once he looked at Emily, he didn't care about Leah. That was the only way to make things right. Harry, Sue and Leah could all hate him. He was no different than his father, tossing a nice girl aside for the next one that caught his eye. It was the only way.

* * *

><p>He walked up to Old Quil's house with his heart in his stomach. He knew as a wolf he couldn't get sick, but that didn't stop the man from wanting to vomit. There was no point in delaying it any longer.<p>

Knocking on the door he waited for Old Quil to answer. It didn't take long before the door opened and Old Quil invited him in. Following Old Quil into the living room, he looked around the room and saw both Billy and Harry were sitting. They obviously had been waiting for him to arrive. He sat down on one of the chairs and faced the three men.

He cleared his throat and tried to start, "So…" This was going to be harder than he thought, he realized. He wasn't sure he was ready to make himself be the villain. "About the imprint," he continued. "I wasn't expecting the pull to be so strong. It's done."

"What do you mean done," Harry probed.

"I mean it's done. I need to know what you three want me to tell Leah. Because I sure as fuck don't know what to say, so you need to tell me, now. I want some type of normalcy to my life. I don't need us to drag this out for weeks. Tell me what to say and I'll do it tonight. I know you all need me to get my shit together so when Jared phases, I'm ready. So, let's cut the bullshit and get this done."

Both Harry and Billy were shocked. They assumed Sam would walk in and happily state that Emily wanted to be friends. Instead, this happens and they knew the ripples it was going to cause. Harry would have to continue to help support Sam and the others but yet be there for his daughter as she experienced her first heartbreak. Billy quickly realized this would cause people to take sides. Many members of the tribe would see Emily as a man-stealer or a whore; she would not be welcomed with open arms. The Clearwater name alone was well known throughout the tribe and Leah was well-liked.

Old Quil on the other hand was not shocked. He knew this was going be the eventual outcome. As far as he was concerned, this was one of the better outcomes. How awful would it be if Sam and Leah started their lives together or even worse a family. Sam was going to have an uphill battle to get Emily accepted by the tribe's members. As the elders, they would all have to do their parts to support him and his relationship. The tribe didn't know of the sacrifices that Sam and the others were making, so it was up to the elders to promote the pack as outstanding citizens of the tribe.

"Well, you three can sit here all day and think about it. Or you can tell me what you want me to do. Figure it out or I'll do it myself and then you'll have an even bigger mess to clean up."

"Sam, calm down and give us a moment," Old Quil implored. He thought for a few minutes as he formed a plan. "Obviously you can't break it off with Leah tonight and then start dating Emily. You explained this to Emily, right?" At Sam's nod, Old Quil continued, "Alright, well you knew that you were going to need to tell her that you weren't going to school. So start with that tonight. Tell her that you've seen your duty is to the tribe and leaving for school right now is not the right path for you. I doubt Leah will take this well, if you can pick a fight or two with her. You're controlling the phase well?"

"Yes."

"By the end of the week, break it off with her. She wants different things than you and you couldn't make her happy. Say whatever you need to say to make it seem truthful. You and Emily cannot, I stress cannot be seen together in any way, until you've broken it off with Leah. There will be enough difficulty getting Emily accepted by the tribe as it is, any infraction on her part will cause people to ostracize her. Do you understand, Sam?"

"Yes, I get it. Tell Leah no school, fight with her, and then break up. Do not be seen with Emily. Anything else, or can I go so that I can get this started?"

"No, Sam I don't think we need you for anything more."

* * *

><p>"Harry, I hope what I told him is alright," Old Quil stated.<p>

"What do you want me to say? No. Obviously we have limited choices here. Do you really think I'm pleased that my daughter gets to have her heart broken and that I have to stand by the man and his mate that did it to her? None of you understand you don't have daughters, at least not ones that are here. While you two get to go on like nothing's happened, I have to go home and listen to my daughter crying at night. I have to be the one to face her and tell her that _fate_ has chosen this for them and she needs to be happy. I don't even get to tell her the real reason why Sam is doing this. I don't get to treat him like shit or punch him in the face for hurting my daughter. No, I get to stand by his side and defend him and his new relationship with my niece."

"Quil, we need to discuss what we are going to do when the others join Sam, so this doesn't happen again. We can't negate their choices to date but they need to be aware of this very real possibility before they get too involved."

"You're right, Billy. If Jared is next like we assume it could be an age thing. So what order do we think the phase will occur?"

Harry spoke up on this one, "Paul, Jake, and Quil Jr. And if we go out further, maybe Seth, Collin, and Brady. Though in the journals it's been between three and five, right Billy?"

"You're right, Harry. Sam needs to take care of this. Hopefully we can have this situation under control before Jared phases. Jared will be the easy one; Paul is going to be another story. So it's even more important that Sam be in the right frame of mind to deal with him. It's going to take both him and Jared to get Paul under control."

"Well I'm going home. I need to get ready to deal with the drama that will be happening at my house."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>No, I don't believe you<em>

_When you say you don't need me anymore_

_So don't pretend to_

_Not love me at all_

_Just don't stand there and watch me fall_

'_Cause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all_

_It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried_

_We come to blows and every night_

_The passion's there_

_So it's got to be right, right?_

**_Pink ~ I Don't Believe You ~ Funhouse_**

Sam headed to the Clearwater's house. He knew Harry was more upset than he let on. There was nothing they could about it now. Harry was going against his every instinct as a father to protect the tribe's secret.

Meanwhile, he couldn't take the guilt or shame any longer. His stomach churned and pulled his car over so he could vomit in the bushes. _Fuck what was he doing? He loved Leah. Was he really going to do this?_

As he rinsed his mouth out with some water, he realized he didn't have a choice and the longer he put this off, the worse it was going to get. Now that he had claimed Emily, he could even more keenly feel the pull. He wasn't nearly as agitated right now as he was yesterday but he had a feeling it was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

He pulled into the Clearwater's driveway and walked to the front door. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to answer. Thankfully it was neither Leah nor Emily but instead Seth. He could deal with that.

"Hey, Seth how are you? Is Leah in," he asked.

"Yeah, she's here. Come in," Seth said. "Leah, get down here. Sam's here to see you," Seth shouted from the bottom of the steps.

He stood awkwardly in the kitchen waiting for Leah to come down. He watched as she walked down the steps and into the room. Taking the time to memorize every little bit of her he could. This was going to be one of the last times that they would be together. It wouldn't be long before she hated him. This would be one of the last smiles that she would ever have when he was near.

"Sam, you're here," Leah said as she rushed over and hugged him. He felt his wolf trying to rise at Leah's touch. _Knock it off, fucker. Yes, Emily is ours but we need to finish things with Leah first_ he told his wolf.

"Leah, sorry I didn't call yesterday. I thought maybe we could go for a walk on First Beach."

"That sounds great. I'm just going to grab a sweatshirt. I'll be back in a minute," she told him as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

She came back downstairs a few minutes later and they walked towards the beach. She told him all about shopping with her mom. How many stores she was forced to go into and how many clothes her mom insisted that she try on. He listened and every once in a while gave an encouraging sound. This would be the last time that she would be happy around him. Today and the days that followed were going to be full of last times.

When they arrived on the beach they stood hand-in-hand and watched as the waves crashed into the shore. Leah was the first one to break the silence. "What's wrong, Sam? You look like someone's died."

"Leah…I don't know how to tell you this. When I was gone, I realized my destiny is with the tribe. It's with the work that I'm doing right know for Old Quil and Billy. I won't be going to college with you in the fall. I'm sorry…it's just the wrong path for me."

"What! What do you mean you're not going," she yelled as she ripped her hand from his. "We've been planning this forever! What changed?"

"I'm sorry. I can't turn my back on my destiny. You're the child of an elder, you have to understand that. The spirits are our guides. We can't ignore what they tell us."

"Yes, you can. You left me for two weeks! I didn't know if you were alive or dead! Then you _promised_ me that everything was going to be alright! But it's not. You're a bastard, Sam Uley! And I mean that in the truest sense of the word. I hate you," she screamed as she ran from the beach and back to her house.

For the first time ever, Sam Uley cried. He fell to the sand and cried until his throat was raw and he had no more tears to cry. This was the just the beginning. He didn't know what he was going to handle it when he finally destroyed her.

* * *

><p>Leah ran home as if the very hounds of hell were chasing her. She couldn't believe what had happened. Her life was falling apart around her. She'd put so much of who she was into Sam that she wasn't sure who she was without him. She didn't think she'd be able to live without him.<p>

As she arrived home, she barreled through the door and nearly knocked Seth down. Running up to her room, she threw herself onto her bed and sobbed. Everything had been perfect until Sam went on that stupid spirit journey.

He must have been having doubts about her and their relationship. Otherwise why would he have done that? It didn't make sense. He _promised_ her. He promised he wasn't going to leave her, now he was abandoning her. Oh, she could stay in La Push but she wanted an education, she wanted just a little more for herself. She wasn't ready to settle down and be a wife and mother. She wanted to experience life but not alone…with him.

She heard the knock on her door but chose not to answer. Her mom entered the room and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Leah, honey, what's wrong," she asked as she stroked the back of Leah's hair.

"Sam…," she sobbed. "He doesn't plan on going to school…he's staying here. I don't understand. He…we made some many plans and now he tells me that things have changed. Nothing's changed, except him!"

"Oh, honey, it's alright. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. Maybe he just wants to take some time to think things over. It's a big step, you know. Going away to school, living together, all of that can be scary."

"No, you don't understand. He said that school was not for him, it wasn't part of his path. It's all because he went on that stupid spirit journey. He doubted things before and now he doesn't want me anymore," she wailed.

Sue lay down next to Leah and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Honey, the spirits guide us in all things that we do. We can't always change what they decide. Maybe right now both you and Sam need to take a different journey or a different path. There's nothing written that says in the end you won't be together."

She and Leah lay next to each other as she sung the same lullaby she sang when Leah was a baby. She watched as Leah tears slowed down and turned into sniffles. Her eyes closing and Sue saw as Harry peeked into the room. Sue mouthed, _I'll stay here tonight. I love you._ Once Leah was asleep, Sue closed her eyes and prayed that Leah would be okay through all of this.

* * *

><p>Leah awoke the next morning to bright light streaming through her bedroom window. Her head throbbed while her eyes and throat were swollen and sore from crying. She couldn't believe what happened; Sam didn't want to be with her anymore. She didn't understand what she had done wrong.<p>

She remembered her mom had stayed most of the night with her and had sung to her. She lay there in bed trying to decide if she should get up for the day or not. She finally decided she might as well get up because as long as the sun was up, she wouldn't be able to sleep.

As she searched her dresser for something to wear, she heard a knock and her brother's voice. "Leah, can I come in?"

"Sure," she rasped.

Seth opened the door and stood in the doorway but didn't come any further in. "Are you alright," he asked.

"Yeah, Seth. I'm fine. We just had a fight is all. I'm sure things will be okay today," she lied.

"Do you want me to beat him up? I can, I mean you're my sister. It's my job or something."

She walked over to her brother who stood so awkwardly in the doorway and ruffled his hair. "No, you don't have to. I'm fine, everything's fine. I probably just over-reacted. Girls do that sometimes."

"Alright, but if you change your mind, you'll let me know?"

"Of, course."

She finished getting dressed and walked downstairs. Emily and Seth were both at the table eating breakfast. Emily was smiling and telling Seth a story about one of her friends back home. Leah wondered why Emily had never come to check on her. She had to have heard Leah's sobs last night.

"Morning, Leah. How did you sleep," Emily asked.

She glanced at Emily for a second with a look of confusion. How was she supposed to answer such a stupid question? _Oh, yes Emily, I slept great. My boyfriend has decided that our plans, well his plans are different from the plans we've been talking about for the past six months. Yep, I slept like a baby. My dreams were full of rainbows, leprechauns, and pots of gold. How about you?_

"Fine," she mumbled in response. It was going to be a long day if she had to keep holding her tongue.

"So do you have any plans today? Should we go to the beach?" Emily asked.

"No, I think I'm going to stay home today. You can use my car if you want though."

"Thanks, Leah. That's so great of you. Well, I have a few things I want to do today, so I guess I better get going."

Leah watched as Emily grabbed her handbag and the keys to the car and walked out the door. She heard the car starting moments later and before she knew it, Emily had left.

"Leah, are you sure you're okay," Seth asked again. "I can stay home with you if you want."

"No, you go and have fun with your friends. I'll be fine by myself." _I better get used to it_ she thought_._

* * *

><p>Emily knew that she said that she wasn't going to see Sam until he broke it off with Leah but her cousin wasn't planning on leaving the house today anyway. So she decided to surprise him. First she stopped at the Ateara's market and picked up some items she needed to bake muffins, Sam had some basic supplies but there were a few things that she needed.<p>

She drove over to his house and noticed his truck was gone. The front door was locked but most people kept a key hidden close by. She looked around the small porch searching for its hiding spot. Finally, she noticed a board that looked out of place, she pulled on it. _Voila_! She had found the key.

Letting herself in, she got started on baking a few different types of muffins. While they were baking, she went around Sam's house and picked up a bit. He wasn't a messy person but she supposed with all the work that he was doing for the elders; he didn't have much time for housework. Soon they wouldn't have to hide their relationship. Soon he would be hers in every way.

* * *

><p>Sam came home later that day to a clean house that smelled of freshly baked muffins and bleach. He inhaled deeply and smelled Emily's natural fragrance. She'd been here. His wolf was pleased that their mate was caring for him; the man on the other hand was pissed. He'd told her and she'd agreed they would not have any contact until he broke things off with Leah. He seethed inside and tried to decide the best course of action. He decided that he needed to talk to Emily.<p>

Calling the Clearwater house, he waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello." Just his luck, Sue answered the phone. _Fuck_ he thought.

"Hey, Sue could you put Emily on for a second? I wanted to thank her for the muffins she brought to Old Quil's the other day."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that she had made any. Sure I'll put her on," Sue said with a note of confusion in her voice.

Sam patiently waited for Emily to pick up the phone. As mad as he was at her his belly clenched in anticipation. It had been over 24 hours since he had seen her last. He missed her, the sound of her voice, her smile, and her scent. The ways that she made him feel complete.

"Sam," Emily said hesitantly.

"Emily, I thought we had an understanding? We can't be seen together until I've broken up with Leah. You and I have forever to be together but we have to do this right. I don't want Leah to be hurt. I don't want you to be hurt because the tribe thinks poorly of you."

"Sam, I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I missed you. I want to take care of you. I want you to come home to me. I'm still just worried that you're never going to leave her."

"Emily," he soothed. "You know it's not like that. You're my imprint and I'll be whatever you need. You know this. You have no reason to doubt me. Just don't do what you did today, again. By the end of the week, I'll have broken it off with Leah. Please just wait until then and then we can be together."

* * *

><p>Sue felt guilty for eavesdropping but even she knew something was going on. Sam and Leah had argued and then the next day, he's calling the house to speak to Emily. Not Leah? It didn't make sense.<p>

She couldn't hear what Sam was saying but she heard Emily. She listened in horror as Emily nearly started crying as she told him that she _missed_ _him._ And Emily knew that Sam was planning on breaking up, no, leaving Leah? How? Did this mean they were together?

Sue needed to talk to Harry about this. Emily may be their niece but she was unwilling to allow this to happen. She would not stand by while Sam and Emily hurt her daughter.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Harry returned home from work. Looking at his beloved wife's face, he realized he was in trouble, Sue was pissed. He had already been over to the Cameron's house and saw that indeed Jared was close to phasing. He'd phase by the end of this week.<p>

His heart had broken last night as he listened to his daughter's sobs. When he finally decided to man up and face her, he found them together. Sue softly singing to Leah, as Leah's eyes were closed. Her face was streaked with tears, her nose was red, and her eyes were swollen. He'd understood Sue's mouthed words. He was in that moment very thankful he had such a wonderful wife and mother to their children.

"Evening, honey," he said kissing Sue on the cheek. "Where are the kids?"

"Seth's spending the night at Collin's and I gave Emily and Leah some money to see a movie. We need to talk and I think you know why."

Harry pretended to be confused. He didn't want to lie to his wife or his daughter but he had no choice. He was bound by his duty as an elder to protect the tribe's secrets.

"Sure, sure."

"Harry, what is going on? And don't try to tell me you don't know anything. Sam called here today…not to speak to Leah but Emily. Our daughter came home last night, upset and cried for hours and he has the nerve to ask to speak to her cousin! To thank her for some muffins she made! What about saying sorry to Leah? Or does she not matter anymore," she fumed at her husband of nearly 20 years.

"Sue, I don't know what's going on. What do you expect me to do? Take him out back and shoot him."

"No, I want you to tell me the truth," she yelled. "I want to know why our niece is worried that Sam isn't going to leave Leah! I want to know how she can miss him when she only met him four days ago! Tell me why! Or do you not care about your own daughter?"

"Sue, I'm sorry. I really don't understand what's going on. Maybe it has something to do with his spirit journey."

"Well, if you're not going to tell me the truth, then you need to find somewhere else to stay. I don't want to see or hear from you until you're willing to be honest with me. I know something is going on and you know more than you're admitting, Harry."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Leah, Emily, and Seth all got into Leah's car. Her mom had asked Leah to drop Seth off at Collin's for the night and then had proceeded to give the girls money telling them to go and see a movie. Leah understood this to mean that her mom and dad were going to have a talk.<p>

She wasn't sure what it was about but her mom had been tense all afternoon. She'd snapped at Seth for leaving a towel on the bathroom floor and sent him to his room. She'd also been looking at Emily strange all day, it was as though Emily was a stranger and she wasn't sure what to say or do.

Leah had no interest in going to a movie. She just wanted to be alone. So, she dropped Seth off at Collin's and then turned to Emily, "I'm not up to a movie tonight, Em."

"Okay, well what should we do then," Emily asked.

"Actually, you don't understand, I don't want to do anything tonight but we can't go home. Mom sent Seth to Collin's and us to a movie cause she wants to talk to dad alone. We can't go home for at least a few hours. I'm going to drive to First Beach; I just want to be alone right now. You can take my car and do whatever, just don't go home for at least two, no at least three hours. I'll walk home later, so don't worry about me."

"Are you sure, Leah? I don't want to leave you alone. We could sit on the beach and talk or get something to eat at the diner."

"No! I just need to be alone, alright?"

Leah pulled into a parking spot near the beach and got out of the car. She handed Emily the money that her mom had given her and waved Emily goodbye. She watched as Emily drove away then made her way to the driftwood log she had sat on when Sam was gone.

She sat down on the log and pulled the bottle from her purse. She rarely drank but she felt the need tonight. She had grabbed a small bottle of vodka from her parent's liquor cabinet. Taking a long pull from the bottle, she felt the burn of the liquor as it slid down her throat.

She felt lost. She tried to think of what her goals, dreams, and hopes for life were. She realized that everything that she thought about was connected to Sam. She wanted to attend school, become a nurse, get married, and have children. She hadn't thought about what she wanted out of life if she wasn't with him.

From the moment she had met him and loved him, he was inexplicitly a part of her. Without him she felt cold and lonely. She took another sip, feeling the burn and felt a little warmer inside. She thought back to her high school experience. She had friends but none that she was overly close with. Sam was, had been her best friend. She had acquaintances, people she talked to at school but once the final bell rang, they went their own ways.

Even Emily was different now; they'd been friends since they were little. They'd shared secrets, told one another about first loves and kisses, and sympathized when they dealt with heartbreak. But now Emily was a stranger, Leah didn't feel comfortable sharing any of this with her. She had no one that she felt she could talk to, she was alone. Maybe that's what the fates had decided for her, she was meant to be alone.

She didn't know how long she sat there, slowly drinking the bottle down until it was empty. The temperature had dropped slightly but she wasn't cold. Instead, she had an overwhelming feeling of numbness, her cheeks felt flushed, and her vision was blurry. She felt strange but good in a weird way. For once she understood why people turned to alcohol; she didn't feel the pain, the rejection, or the sorrow any longer. She was numb and she hoped to stay that way.

She didn't hear someone calling her name as they walked near. When they got close, they touched her arm and spoke her name, "Leah."

Leah looked up with blurry eyes trying to focus on the face of the person before her. She recognized the voice but it seemed far away. Finally the person lowered them into a crouch putting their face mere inches from hers. "Paul," she whispered. Unsure if he was really there or not.

"Leah, what are you doing out here? By yourself and drunk from the looks of it," he asked quietly.

"Is that what I am? It feels good. I don't feel the pain or hurt anymore. I don't want to ever feel that again."

"What happened," he asked her. Paul knew she had never been one to party with the rest of the kids down on the beach. She might show up for one of their bonfires but she never drank. He wondered what could have happened that she would be sitting her all alone in the dark, drunk.

"Sam," she started. "He told me he doesn't want to go to school with me anymore. He's staying in La Push. He doesn't want me anymore." He saw the pain on her face and the tears in her eyes. He did not deal well with emotions. His father treated his mom like shit and he'd never remembered his father ever showing him any emotion besides for hate and disgust. His mom had long ago stopped hugging him and telling him that she loved him. His father believed that these were the types of things that would turn him into a sissy or a weakling.

"Leah…" He was at a loss for words. None of his encounters with females included dealing with feelings. They knew he was with them for one thing. At the first sight of anything more than a good fuck, he was out and they knew that. "I don't know that getting drunk is the best way to deal with this."

"What do you know, Lahote," she cried. "You've never been with anyone for longer than it takes for you to fuck them!"

"Leah, I'm sorry. Would it be okay if I sat with you for a bit? Maybe you can sober up some and I'll bring you home. We're friends; I don't want to leave you here alone. I won't say anything if you don't want me to. Just let me keep you safe."

She turned away from him saying nothing. He took her response as a yes. He didn't understand why Sam would dump a nice girl like Leah. If he'd been the type of guy to want to settle down, he could see the attraction, she was a beautiful girl. She was kind and loyal. She rarely had a mean word to say about anyone and went out of her way to make people around her feel comfortable. He shook his head thinking of what an idiot Sam was.

* * *

><p>Emily had left Leah on the beach and wondered what she was going to do for the next few hours. She didn't have any friends here. She hadn't been here all that long. And with Sam's disappearance Leah hadn't been able to introduce her to anyone, other than a few people the other day at Leah's party. She didn't want to sit in a movie alone, nor did she feel like sitting in the diner. Even worse, the prospect of sitting in the car for the next few hours made her head hurt.<p>

Before she knew it she was driving the car down a familiar road. She pulled up to the house and turned the car off. Getting out, she walked up to the front door and softly knocked.

When the door opened moments later, she spoke first, "I'm sorry. I can't go home right now and I don't have anywhere else to go." She watched as he stepped to the side, not inviting her in but not telling her to leave. She walked into the kitchen and stood there waiting for him to say something.

Sam was not surprised to see Emily at his house. He had become more in tune with her and his wolf could sense when she was close. She looked tired and sad. This heightened his own emotions and he found there was no reason to argue with her. The imprint made it difficult for them to be away from one another.

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. Their lips met and he could feel the tension that built up release. Soon their kisses and touches deepened and they made their way to his bedroom. _Damn the consequences_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Leah didn't know how long Paul sat next to her on the beach. She was grateful for his presence. Thankfully he hadn't asked any more questions. She felt herself sobering up and tried to think of what her next move should be.<p>

Maybe it wasn't the best idea but she wanted to go see Sam. He needed to understand how much he had hurt her…was hurting her. She needed to tell him how she felt and try to get him to see what they had together.

"Paul," she asked. "Would you bring me to Sam's?"

"Leah, are you sure? Do you think that's the best idea?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to him. I need to see him and try to get him to understand…or maybe I need to get some answers so I can understand. I don't know. Can you do it?"

"Sure, Leah."

The two of them walked to his car. Together they rode in silence until they got to Sam's house. Leah noticed her car was in Sam's driveway. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Paul stiffen. Did he recognize her car?

He pulled his car to a stop. She started to get out and felt his hand on her arm. "Leah, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Let me take you home." Paul felt sick inside, he knew Leah's cousin was staying with her. He knew that was Leah's car, he recognized it from the school parking lot. This couldn't be good.

"Let me go, Paul. You can't stop me," she said as she wretched her arm away from him. She ran up to the house and opened the door. Paul jumped out of his car and followed her. He watched as Leah looked around the kitchen and living room and saw no one. He heard the muted gasps and moans coming from the back of the house. He knew that she had to hear them, too.

She strode to one of the closed doors and threw it open. "You bitch," she screamed.

"Fuck," he heard Sam say. Paul watched as Sam rolled off the girl in his bed, he assumed it was Leah's cousin and Sam made an attempt to cover the both of them.

Leah walked over to Sam and slapped him on the cheek. "You asshole! This is why you aren't going to school with me this fall. Cause you're too busy fucking my cousin! How could you do this to me?"

"And you," Leah turned her gaze to the girl, her eyes glittering with hate. "I'm your cousin, Emily. We've been best friends forever. And this is how you repay me, going behind my back to fuck my fiancé?"

"Leah, it's not what it looks like," Sam hastily said.

"It's not what it looks like," Leah exploded. "What your dick slipped? Or are you giving her a pap smear," she asked sarcastically.

"Emily, don't bother coming back to my parent's house. I don't want to see you ever again. As far as I'm concerned, you both can rot in hell. You two deserve each other," she said walking out of the room.

Paul walked over to Sam, looked him in the eyes saying, "You bastard," as he punched Sam. Then he walked out towards his car. He found her sitting in the passenger's seat crying.

"Just take me home."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Paul and Leah drove back to the Clearwater house in silence. Her tears turned to sniffles while he felt his anger increase. He wanted nothing more than to go back and kick Sam's ass but he needed to bring Leah home safely.<p>

He walked her up to the door of her house and followed her inside; he wanted to make sure that someone was home for her. He had only noticed one other vehicle in the driveway so he wasn't sure if her parents were home or not.

They found Sue sitting at the kitchen table with a sad expression on her face. Sue turned to Leah and saw how upset her daughter was and then she noticed the boy behind Leah. She tried to remember his name; it came to her after several moments, Paul Lahote. "Leah," she asked softly. She didn't understand what was happening to their family.

"Mom…I saw them," Leah spoke softly. "They were together…they were in bed together," she choked out as she broke into loud sobs.

Paul stood nervously in the kitchen, unsure of whether he should stay or go. He heard Mrs. Clearwater call his name, "Paul," she said. "Can you help Leah upstairs, I'm going to make her some calming tea and I'll be up in a few minutes."

He gently reached for Leah's arm. "Come on, Leah. Let's go upstairs, you can lie down. You'll feel better after you get some sleep." She followed him as if she was a small child and allowed him to tuck the covers around her. Minutes later, Sue arrived upstairs with the tea and a small pill.

"Leah, honey, here drink a little tea. I brought you something to help you rest. Do you think that would be okay?" Leah nodded and took the tea from her mom. She drank the tea down and took the pill. Her mom encouraging her to lie back down before pulling the covers back over her. "Honey, I'll be downstairs. I just want to talk to Paul for a few minutes, okay?" She watched as Leah nodded her head.

Sue and Paul headed downstairs to the kitchen. She gestured to one of the kitchen chairs. He sat down and waited for the questions.

"What happened," she asked.

"I found her earlier on First Beach, she was alone and…" he started

"It's okay, Paul. I need to know what happened," she encouraged.

"She was drunk. I couldn't leave her there like that. I asked her what happened. She told me she had a fight with Sam. I sat with her and waited for her to sober up a bit so I could take her home. She asked me to drive her to Sam's. I wasn't sure about it but she was insistent. I figured I'd drive her there and she'd be okay with him."

"What did she mean by she saw them?"

"We got to Sam's house and her car was there. I remembered her telling me her cousin was going to be staying here for the summer so I figured she must have borrowed Leah's car. I tried to stop her, Mrs. Clearwater but she was adamant. She went into the house so I followed her. We found them, Sam and her cousin in bed together."

"What?"

"She said some stuff to both of them. She kinda told…umm…Emily not to come back here. We left then and I brought her here."

"Thank you for bringing her home, Paul. I know that I shouldn't ask this of you but can you keep what you saw to yourself. The last thing Leah needs is the entire tribe talking about how she got thrown over for her cousin."

"Of course, I mean Leah and I aren't best friends or anything but we used to eat lunch together. She's always been a nice to me so I'd be the last person to say something mean about her. I'd better get going though, it's late and I don't want my mom to worry."

"Thanks again, Paul."

Sue watched as Paul left the house. She went upstairs and checked on Leah, noting that she was softly snoring. She couldn't believe the heartache that her daughter had to deal with recently. She would have never thought that Sam was the type of man to treat someone like that.

Going back downstairs she wasted no time in calling the Black house. She knew it was where Harry was staying for the night. She wanted to know if he knew anything about this. If he did, she didn't know what she was going to do. This was their daughter, it was their job to protect her and put her above all others.

"Hello," she heard Jacob, Billy's son answer.

"Jacob, it's Sue. I need to talk to Harry. Can you put him on?"

"Sure, sure," he mumbled sleepily. She heard some banging and heard a soft curse from Jacob. "Harry, wake up. It's Sue."

"Hello," Harry answered as he cleared his throat.

"Tell me you didn't know about this. Harry, please tell me you didn't know," she begged.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Sam and Emily! Leah saw them tonight. She came home and told me that she saw them together. Harry, if you love me, if you love our family, you won't lie to me about this. Did you know about this?"

"Sue, what are you saying? Sam and Emily? I mean Sam talked to me about his spirit journey and told me that he had been pointed in a different path, but he never mentioned Emily's name," Harry lied. "I swear that I didn't know anything." Harry felt his heart pounding and his palms felt cool and clammy as he lied to his wife. He'd never been anything less than honest with Sue and now he felt guilt churning in his stomach. He wanted nothing other than to tell her the truth. Tell her about the wolves and imprinting. Of how the tribe's sons' destinies had been changed and their choices taken away. Or how, if their own son phased someday that he would be unable to leave the tribe; he wouldn't get an opportunity to go to college or marry a girl of his choosing.

Sue sighed loudly before replying, "Harry, I believe you. You need to come home. I need you to be here for Leah. She needs both of us. And we need to deal with Emily. I can't allow her to be in our home any longer. She's made her bed; she needs to lie in it."

"Alright dear, let me get my stuff and I'll be home soon. I want to let Billy know that I'm leaving so that he doesn't worry. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said and with that she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Harry sat on the Black couch and stared at the phone. He had lied to his wife and more than once. There was a part of him that knew that this wasn't going to be the only time. And in that moment he hated himself. He was a horrible husband and father. Sue, Leah, and Seth deserved so much better as he found himself once again putting the tribe and its secrets before his own family.<p>

He padded into Billy's room and found him awake. Realizing that he must have woken when the phone rang, he looked at Billy and saw the look of sympathy on his features.

"I'm sorry Harry. No man should be put in this position. I'll talk to Old Quil tomorrow. You need to go home to your wife and daughter. We'll try to handle the situation for now."

"You know Sue won't back down. Emily won't be welcome in our house any longer and I can't fight with her over this."

"I know. Sam and Emily should have known better. If they could have just waited a week or two, this wouldn't seem so bad. Old Quil and I will do our best to minimize the amount of damage. The last thing we need is the tribe looking down on you, an elder, for not supporting his own daughter."

"Thanks, Billy. I don't know how we're going to do this if this happens with the others. We'll need to tell them once they join the pack that they can't date. Any relationship they are in will be null and void, unless they imprint." And with that he walked out of Billy's room, gathered his things, and made the drive back to his home.

* * *

><p>The first thing he did when he got home was checked on his daughter. Leah was sleeping on her side with her hand tucked underneath her cheek. Her long black hair fanned out on the pillow behind her. She looked so innocent and peaceful in sleep.<p>

He remembered when they had brought her home from the hospital. He'd been so afraid to hold her. She was tiny and fragile, he worried about breaking her. He now realized that he should have realized that he would never be the man that would break her. That was a crime he could leave at Sam's door.

He remembered how she would cry and babble as if she wanted to make sure that they knew she was there. How she could only be comforted by the sound of Sue's singing. How she had wrapped Harry around her little finger. How he had never been able to deny her anything, not that he wanted to.

Then when they brought Seth home, Leah was so jealous. She thought that her brother was going to take her parents away from her. So Harry would take her fishing with him. Together Billy, Charlie, Quil, and Harry would go fishing. Leah would tag along and if it was summer Charlie would bring Bella along.

He remembered how fearless Leah was. The first bike they bought her, she pouted until Harry removed the training wheels. _"I don't need training wheels, daddy_." Leah had told him. _"Those are for babies like Seth. I'm not a baby."_ So Harry removed them and spent the next few days teaching her how to ride. She took her share of tumbles and some of them were downright nasty and her lower lip would tremble like she as going to cry. But his little girl wouldn't give up; she kept getting right back up, until she could do it on her own.

He remembered how Jacob Black had a crush on her. How Harry had thought that maybe Leah liked him a little too. Jacob would pull on her braids and stick his tongue out at her. She in turn would push him down calling him a _dumb_ _boy_, making him cry.

He remembered when she stopped calling him daddy. She had just turned twelve and she was growing up so fast. He made the mistake of calling her _baby_ _girl_ in front of her friends. She had scrunched up her face and told him, _"Don't call me that dad."_ His heart broke a little that day realizing that she wasn't his baby girl anymore and the time when she wouldn't need him anymore was coming quicker than what he was prepared for.

Lastly, he remembered how she looked as she walked across the stage only weeks ago to receive her diploma. She had made the first step towards adulthood. He had been so proud of her and he hoped against hope that she wouldn't give up her dreams.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, he whispered, "I love you, baby girl. No matter what happens. I love you and I'm so sorry."

He walked to the room that he and Sue shared. She'd heard him come in and was waiting up for him. "Sue, I know this doesn't seem like the right thing to say but Leah will be okay. She's strong; she'll make it through this. She has the both of us. We'll help her."

"I know, Harry. I'm going to call my sister in the morning. I need her to understand that Emily isn't welcome here anymore. Tomorrow we'll pack up Emily's stuff and we'll drive over to Sam's. They both need to know that we don't want them anywhere near Leah."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Wish I'd died instead of lived<em>

_A zombie hides my face_

_Shell forgotten_

_With it's memories_

_Diaries left_

_With cryptic memories_

_And you don't need to bother,_

_I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on,_

_I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

_You don't need to bother;_

_I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on:_

_I'll never live down my deceit_

**_Stone Sour ~ Bother ~ Come What May_**

The next few weeks were a nightmare for Leah. It didn't take long before every member of the tribe knew that Sam had left her for her cousin. She saw the pitying looks and heard the whispers. _"Something must be wrong with her." "He left her for her own cousin." "She should have known he was no better than his father, Joshua."_

She felt herself dying inside at each whispered word and stare her way. The first week she didn't leave the sanctity of her room. She barely conversed with her parents or brother. At night, she cried herself to sleep. One night at supper, Seth exploded in anger and told them he was going to beat Sam up; their father looked at Seth and told him to _"Leave it alone. No good can come from that."_

The second week, Leah couldn't take it anymore. Every day she looked in the mirror and she was reminded of Sam. She drove to Port Angeles early one morning and walked into a salon. Three hours later she came out with a pixie-like haircut with chunks of hair that had been dyed pink and blue. She then went to the mall and bought some new makeup and clothes.

She chose colors and styles that were completely different than what she normally wore. Skimpy tops and short shorts with wedge sandals were her new look. As she was leaving the mall, she noticed a small tattoo and body piercing shop, The Lone Wolf. She stopped inside and looked around for a while before deciding on a nose piercing. She filled out the paperwork, paid the piercer, and walked out with a small rhinestone stud in her left nostril twenty minutes later.

When she arrived home that evening, her parents glanced at her new look in shock. They didn't know what to make of it. Not wanting to upset her, neither of them said much. Conversation that night during dinner stayed on safe topics like the weather and the family's plan for the Fourth of July weekend.

By the third week, Leah was determined that she was going make some new friends or at least have fun. Several of the kids from Forks would have bonfires on First Beach. They usually happened on the weekends and sometimes there was alcohol involved. Some of them were a grade younger than her but it wasn't like she was going anywhere now. She wasn't even sure that she was still going to go to college in the fall. What was the point? She'd be away from her family and she'd be all alone in a strange place.

That Friday evening she dressed with care, wearing a cute sundress that she had bought last summer. Underneath she decided to wear her bikini just in case they decided to go swimming, not that she would have minded going in her bra and panties but salt water was hard on clothes. And she wasn't going to wear an old set if she was going to be seen in them.

Driving herself to the beach, she had brought along a small bottle of peppermint schnapps. She didn't want to come empty-handed, especially to a party she wasn't really invited to. After parking her car, she saw the group of kids down on the far end of the beach; she thought there were perhaps a dozen or so kids.

She walked down to the beach where the kids were. Thankfully she didn't recognize any of them, so most likely they didn't know about the recent events in her life. The kids were friendly enough, though a couple of the girls seemed a little cold and snobbish.

She had gone to school with girls like that. They were always afraid of competition. Leah made it clear that she just was looking to have a little fun tonight and stuck close to the girls so they would understand she wasn't there for the boys.

Several of the kids were drinking and Leah's bottle was passed around. Together they joked and laughed as the talked about school and movies that they had recently seen. For the first time in weeks, she felt a tiny spark of happiness. Though it could have been because of the alcohol coursing through her veins, she was buzzed. Either way, she felt good.

The night got later and darker and soon the party was breaking up. One of the girls, Jessica invited her back and told her she could bring friends if she wanted to. Lauren seconded this notion and specifically requested that she bring some _hot_ _native_ _guys_. They said their goodbyes and Leah carefully made her way back to her car.

Driving home, she smiled to herself. She knew those kids weren't _real_ friends but it was better than what she had now. Parking her car in the driveway, she got out, and tried to quietly enter her house. Her plan was foiled when she tripped over a pair of shoes in the entryway. As she nearly fell over, she exclaimed a loud curse. The kitchen light turned on and she stood there mutely staring at her parents.

"Leah, where have you been? You've been gone for hours and you can't call, or leave a note," her mom asked.

"I was out. I'm eighteen. I don't need to tell you everything that's going on in my life. If we're done here, I'd like to go to bed."

"Don't talk to your mother like that, young lady. I don't care if you're eighteen or eighty as long as you live in this house you will treat us with respect," her father scolded her.

"Whatever. First you're upset because I won't leave my room and now that I'm trying, you're mad at me. It's never enough, is it? I'm just a disappointment to you! I hear what everyone says about me. That there's _something_ _wrong_ _with_ _me_ and how _stupid_ I was for being with him. I just want my life back," she yelled at her parents before bursting into tears.

"Honey," her mom crooned. "We know that you're going through a hard time. But some of the things that you are doing make us wonder about your choices. We want to treat you like an adult but when you act this way it's hard."

"Leah," her dad started. "You need to accept what's happened. It's not your fault. It's what fate has decided. There is nothing that you can do to change it. Let it go."

"I hate you both," she screamed running from the room. She entered her bedroom and slammed the door shut. They didn't understand. They didn't get the pain that she felt inside. She felt like her heart was going to explode with pain. She needed to find a way to let it out.

Looking around her room, she spotted a glint of silver on her dresser. She grabbed the metal nail file and pressed it against the thin skin of her arm. Pressing deeply she drew it along her skin drawing blood.

* * *

><p>Soon it was mid-July and it was the weekend of Quileute Days. Many families had handmade goods and home cooked food for sale. Tourists were part of the economy so not only was the celebration for the people of La Push to celebrate their heritage but a way to bring money into the community.<p>

One of the nights, there was usually a bonfire on the beach and families would bring food to share, such as a side dish or desert. Hamburgers and hot dogs were provided by elders. Later on during the night, there would be fireworks.

Both Sue and Harry had encouraged Leah to attend as they hoped it would be a relaxing day for her and give her opportunity to see some of the kids she had graduated with. They were doing their best to understand what Leah was going through but her behavior was becoming difficult for both of them to understand. She stayed out late most weekends and they knew she was drinking.

Harry especially felt powerless. He knew he had been part of what caused Leah to do these things but he didn't know what to say or do to make it better. He couldn't take back what happened.

She fought against her parents but in the end she agreed. She didn't know what her parents had said to Emily or Sam but thankfully she had not seen either of them since that horrible night. So she found herself trying to have fun so that her parents wouldn't be so upset with her.

She heard her parents talking about her sometimes. She knew her behavior not only worried them but was disappointing. More than once Paul had come to her rescue when Leah got out of hand. He never told her parents about the wounds on her arms or the trip to the hospital. He told her how Jared and Sam were closer than ever and both were doing work for the tribe. Paul even told her that they both had some _tribal_ tattoo on their right arms.

* * *

><p>So far the party at the beach hadn't been that bad. Leah saw a few people from school and everyone wisely kept their mouths shut about her and Sam's breakup. She was enjoying the fireworks when she caught sight of two familiar faces.<p>

She felt her anger suddenly rise and without a further thought, she strode over to the couple. They had no right to be here. Reaching them, she shouted, "What the fuck do you think you're doing here? This is for tribe members, not bastards and man-stealing whores."

Emily's smile turned into a look of hurt and she made an attempt to apologize, "Leah, maybe we could sit down and talk…"

"Fuck you! I don't have a thing to say to you. I can't believe that I ever thought that either one of you cared about me. Just leave. No one wants you here," she screamed before walking away. As she ran to her car, she bumped into Jared.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Hey, Leah. We didn't know that you were going to be here. I know you don't understand but it's what fate chose, for all of us," Jared said.

She glared at him. "Well if that's what you think, why don't you tell fate to go fuck itself?" She continued on and entered her car. She knew it was a mistake to come here. She was done listening to what others were telling her. She'd figure it out on her own.

Back at the beach, the gossip was running rampant. Those that sympathized with Leah were pissed that Sam had dared show his face here, much less with his new _girlfriend_. Then there were those that felt Leah should just realized that it was a high school romance and get over it. They weren't married, so what did it matter if he met her cousin and moved her in. Others wondered when Emily was going to start showing. They'd assumed that Sam was no different than his father and got the girl knocked up. Harry Clearwater might love his daughter but the girl was his niece and he had an obligation to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Leah continued on her own personal path of destruction. To her parents it seemed as if her only purpose was hurting herself. Though her parents didn't understand the extent of her own self destruction, they didn't see the cuts on her arm nor hear about the hospital visit. They hoped this was just a stage and that soon it would be over.<p>

As a nurse, Sue monitored Leah closely, knowing that when someone is hurting they don't always make the best decisions. She did her best to try and get Leah to talk to her about what she was feeling. She even suggested that Leah go and talk to someone at the Forks' Clinic. This only made Leah angrier, so she dropped it.

* * *

><p>There was another weekend bonfire by the Forks kids at First Beach. Leah found this was one of the only times that she felt that she could relax. For the most part, the kids were friendly to her and they always kept up a good conversation.<p>

She was once again enjoying a beer and talking with the girls. They had opened up more to her and one particular topic of discussion was Bella. For whatever reason, Jessica and Lauren didn't care for Bella at all. Lauren was telling of how Bella was so uncoordinated that no one but Mike would be her partner during gym.

The few times Leah had been around Bella, she had noticed the poor girl's inability to keep her body upright. It was like gravity was increased ten-fold when Bella was around. Leah got lost in her own thoughts as she sipped on her beer, not realizing it was gone until Mike walked up to her.

"Hey Leah, you've been sipping an empty one for almost five minutes. You need a refill," he asked holding a new bottle towards her.

"Thanks, Mike," she said taking the bottle from him. She motioned for him to sit down. He sat next to her and the two of them chatted for a while. She noticed as she was drinking, she felt funny. She felt fuzzy, almost as if she was outside her body and watching what was happening. She was only on her third beer and hadn't drunk any hard alcohol so she didn't quite understand what was happening. Mike noticed that she seemed out of it and he asked her if she was okay.

"Sure, sure. I'm just probably tired. Maybe I should get going. I haven't been sleeping well," she answered. When she got up to walk to her car she nearly fell over. Mike grabbed ahold of her to keep her from falling.

"I think it would be good for you to get a ride home. I could bring you and you could get your car tomorrow," he offered.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Together they walked towards his vehicle. Suddenly there was a commotion and Leah realized that Paul was here.

"Paul," she asked. "What's going on?"

He ignored her and pushed at Mike's chest. "She's not going home with you, kid. If you think that I'd let you do what you have planned for her, then you're even dumber than you look."

Mike looked guilty and tried to justify himself. "I didn't do anything. I was just going to take her home."

"Fuck you. That's not what you were doing. Now get the hell out of here before I kick your ass," Paul growled. His entire body was shaking with anger. He wanted nothing more than to pound this jerk into the ground but once again he knew Leah was his top priority.

"Whatever," Mike replied. "You can take her home then. I don't care." Mike walked away from the couple but Paul knew that he was afraid. Mike knew he was serious and if provoked nothing would stop him from giving Mike the beating he deserved.

"Come on, Leah," Paul said taking Leah by the arm and leading her towards his car. He put her in the passenger seat and then proceeded to climb into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove away from the beach. He'd been walking on the beach and had overheard Mike telling the other guys how tonight he was going to get lucky with Leah.

The guys had laughed at him but Mike told them that he had a surefire plan. That's when Paul saw Mike walk over to Leah with an opened beer. Seriously she didn't have any sense; you don't take an open beer from someone. That's how girls end up getting raped.

Then when he saw Mike offer to give her a ride home he knew he had to do something. He couldn't allow that to happen to her, well any girl for that matter. So he waited until they were nearly at Mike's car and then approached. Now he was at a loss for what to do. He was sure Leah's parents knew about her drinking but he didn't want to bring her home in this condition. It wasn't like she knowingly took the drugs.

In the end, he brought her to his house. His father left a month ago and Paul and his mom hadn't heard from him. His mom spent the majority of her time drunk. She wouldn't notice or care if he had a girl over.

Paul helped Leah to his room and had her lie down. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of aspirin and some water. He gave the aspirin to her and she swallowed them down. She looked up at him with a confused expression. "Paul," she asked. "Why are you here?"

"Don't worry about, Leah. Just try to get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." He covered her up and turned the light off. He then headed to the living room to sleep on the couch.

He lay awake for most of the night. He saw how self-destructive Leah was and he feared what would happen if things didn't change. He knew that she was hurting but someone needed to make her see that Sam wasn't worth it. No one was worth it. He saw how his mom reacted to his father's drinking, infidelities, and absences. His mom was bitter and unhappy; nothing more than a shell of the person she once was.

* * *

><p>He finally drifted off to sleep. Hours later he was woken by some a loud bang and a few softly muttered curses. He got off the couch and found Leah sprawled on floor. Despite the seriousness of the situation last night, he found it amusing and started laughing.<p>

Leah didn't appreciate his laughter, "Help me up asshole," she snarled at him. He helped her up and walked her to the bathroom. He waited outside the door and when she came out; she looked at him and blushed.

"We didn't…." she stammered.

"No, no," he said laughing. "I figured you wouldn't want me to bring you home in the state you were in last night. So this was the next best option. I'm not a fan of sleeping in a car."

"What happened? I don't remember."

"Let's go to my room and we'll talk." She gave him a look that he thought was supposed to mean _I don't think so_. "Leah, it's not to do that," he said exasperated. "It's just I don't know if or when my mom might come home. I doubt you want her to hear what we're talking about. She won't bother us if we're in my room."

"Fine," she huffed and followed him.

The both sat on the bed with their backs against the headboard and their legs stretched out. For minutes neither said anything. He wasn't sure how to start but then he decided it would be best to do it like a band-aid. There was no tip-toeing around this, things needed to be said.

"Leah, what do you remember?"

"I remember being on First Beach and hanging out. Then everything seems kinda fuzzy. I don't remember you being there. Were you there?"

"Not the whole time. I just wanted to go for a walk on the beach," he started. "I overheard that Mike guy say that he was going to get lucky with you last night."

"I don't think so! I'd never do that with him!"

"Well, Leah, if I hadn't been there you might not have had a choice."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Leah," Paul said looking at her with sadness in his eyes. "He put something in your drink. He would have raped you! How could you be so stupid and reckless? Do you truly not care what happens to you?"

"How dare you talk to me like that? We're barely even friends. You don't understand at all."

"Yes I do. I see my mom do the same shit that you do because of my father. He's not worth it Leah, he never was. The sooner you realize that, the sooner the pain will go away. You're destroying yourself and it's not going to change anything."

"Well what am I supposed to do? _They_ live here, I live here. This is my home."

"I don't know but this isn't it. I've tried to understand and help you out…but frankly I don't think you staying here is the best thing. Weren't you going to go away to college? Are you going to give up your dreams for some asshole?"

"I can't go there. That was what we were going to do together. Everything reminds me of what we had and it hurts so much," she sobbed.

"Leah, no one says you have to go there. Can't you find another college? What were you going to study? Surely whatever your plans for a career didn't include Sam?"

"No…I wanted…I want to be a nurse. Like my mom, I've wanted it since I was a little girl."

"So, go and do that. You can go to school anywhere and do that. Find yourself. You don't have to leave forever but being away from here will give you some time to reflect. Maybe this is the best thing that could happen to you. You never know what will find. The world's a big place."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all that I ask. I don't know if I can keep your secrets forever. If something doesn't change, I'll have to let your parents know."

"But…" she interrupted.

"Leah," he scolded. "If something happens to you, it's not just you who is affected. How do you think your mom or dad would have felt if you had been raped? What about Seth? They'll blame themselves, you'd blame yourself. There are narrow-minded people in the tribe who would blame you."

"Fine, Paul. Can you take me to my car?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Leah spent several days on First Beach sitting on a piece of driftwood thinking about what Paul said. The more she thought about it, the more she realized he was right. Sam wasn't worth it. If Emily was truly her friend, this would have never happened. She couldn't change what happened but she needed to start looking at it differently. The door may have been shut tight but she had a window to escape out of.<p>

She started looking for schools. She thought about what places she would enjoy. She wanted to be in a place that had wilderness but she also wanted to experience city life. After searching she came upon Bemidji State University in Minnesota, they offered a nursing program that would allow her to have a bachelor's degree. The city was not anywhere near as large as Seattle but was rich in history and opportunities. It was also near several Native American reservations which would allow her to learn about different tribes if she wanted. There was a possibility that the school would also have a Native American student population which would help her to feel that she wasn't so alone.

She applied and anxiously waited for her acceptance letter. When she received it, she spoke with the admissions counselor to figure out her financial aid. She was grateful the school was able to transfer all of her information from U-Dub, so she didn't need to fill out any forms.

She told Paul of her decision and her acceptance on the same day. He truly seemed happy for her. She hadn't said anything to her family. They seemed relieved that she wasn't acting out anymore but her relationship, especially her dad had become strained. Ever since the incident with Sam and Emily on First Beach, her dad had been busy with tribal business. Paul even mentioned to her that he had seen the elders looking at him oddly and Old Quil the other day had stumbled and grabbed onto his arm. Old Quil asking him if he was _feeling alright_. Paul didn't understand what it was about but he told her that he wanted nothing to do with _freaky tribal business._

She made her flight plans and started packing her bags. She pulled her money out of the small bank in Forks and put it into a larger bank that had a branch in Bemidji. Two days before her flight was due to leave she sat down and wrote a letter to her family. She apologized for her reaction to the breakup, her behavior, and the worry she had put them through. She told them what her plans were and how she finally felt a glimmer of hope that things could be better. She did not tell them where she was going or how to get ahold of her. She promised she would stay in touch. She sealed the letter, deciding she would have Paul send it through the mail after she left.

The day before her flight, she enjoyed dinner with her family. None of them knew that she was leaving. She soaked up the moments and put them away for her to remember later when she missed them while she was gone. She made sure to tell her parents that she loved them. She ruffled her brother's hair when she told him goodnight.

The day she was leaving, she waited nervously for Paul to arrive. He was going to drive her to the airport in Seattle. She would fly into the larger airport in Minneapolis and then take a smaller plane to Brainerd from there she would take a bus to Bemidji.

During the drive to the airport, she and Paul sat mostly in silence. As they got nearer their destination, she gave him the letter and asked him to mail it. She made him promise not to tell anyone that she had left nor where she was going. Then she asked him to not let anyone suck him into the _tribal_ _business_. Surprisingly he found both promises easy to make. They said their goodbyes outside the airport and Paul watched as Leah entered the building. He knew in that moment that the Leah that was leaving was going to be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Leah quickly found herself settled into college life. She'd been lucky and was able to obtain a single occupancy dorm room so that she didn't have a roommate. That had been a big fear of hers that she would end up having a roommate she couldn't stand.<p>

It was amazing how busy she was, attending classes, doing homework, and working part-time at a coffee shop located on campus. She rarely found time to think about Sam or Emily and she finally was able to stop crying at night.

She had tried to call Paul a few times but he was always gone when she called. She left him messages about what she was doing and promised to call him again. She'd even called her parents a few times to let them know she was okay. Both of them were upset with her for leaving without saying anything. Her mom tried to get her to at least give them an address so that they could write to her. But she stood firm in her decision, some part of her still worried they would show up and make her go home.

Seth refused to talk to her for the first few months. Finally around Christmas, he figured that he should at least wish her a nice holiday. As a Christmas present she sent them a few photos of herself and some handmade items from one of the local reservations. She also sent a note to let her parents know how she was doing and her grades. She was proud of herself; she had managed to get mostly A's and only two B's.

* * *

><p>During the holiday break, she felt her loneliness intensely. Most of the students traveled home for the holidays and she was stuck, well by her own choice here. There wasn't a need for her to work at the coffee shop as school wasn't in session, so she looked around for another job. She ended up taking a job at a local retail store. The best part was they had nice clothes and she received an employee discount.<p>

Classes resumed in mid-January. One of the more challenging courses she had this semester was Anatomy and Physiology. Not only was there required lecture time but there was also lab time. The first day of class in the lab, she sat down at a desk towards the back. As the students started entering, many chose to sit together. It seemed as if everyone in this class knew one or more of their classmates. Leah began to squirm uncomfortably in her seat. She knew a few people in her dorm and occasionally talked to them but she still wasn't ready to let people into her life. She wasn't ready to let someone hurt her again.

She heard someone clear their throat and ask if the seat next to her was taken. She looked up from her books and noticed the guy standing next to her. For a moment she was speechless. He was like a Norse God, blond spiky hair and startling blue eyes. One of his perfect brows was slightly arched as if in question. This was someone who knew they were attractive and probably was used to having girls fall over them. She inwardly groaned this was not what she needed.

"Umm, no," she stammered.

"Good. My name's Erick Simonsen," he said holding out his hand.

She took it and introduced herself. "Leah Clearwater."

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked as he sat in the chair next to her.

"What's it matter to you," she said hotly.

"Nothing, I was just noticing that you have an accent."

"Me? Maybe it's you that has the accent," she told him sarcastically.

He softly laughed at her comment and didn't appear distressed in the least. She thought perhaps he was crazy. She knew it was frigid here in the winter; she had recently experienced a hundred-degree below zero day. Maybe his brains had been frozen. She turned away from him and opened her book, determined not to let him frazzle her.

* * *

><p>Despite her early misgivings about Erick, she found that he was a great lab partner and they often studied together. As they got to know each other better she found out that he was just starting his finishing his first year. He had completed half of his first year and then left for two semesters as his mom had been ill. He was going to school for his undergraduate and planned on attending medical school once he received his degree.<p>

They often spent time hanging out after classes. He'd grown up in the area and so he would take her to all his old haunts. For the first time, she felt she had someone she could talk to and she opened up. She told him about what had happened to her the summer after graduation. He'd a hard time believing that anyone would cheat on her. Erick had ways of boosting her confidence and letting her know that she was worth it, just like Paul had. He quickly became her Minnesota version of Paul.

He even made efforts to make her feel welcome in his family, when Easter and spring break arrived he invited her to his family's house. She laughed at this first and joked that next he'd be inviting her for _Thanksgiving_ and maybe she could bring some _maize_. But he quickly explained that because Easter was during Spring Break, he didn't want her to be all alone while the other students went home. In the end she ended up agreeing. His family was nice to her and she enjoyed her time there.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later that she got the call. She'd given her number to Paul and told him that it was for emergencies only. When she looked at the phone number she recognized it as a Washington number. She tentatively answered the phone, "Hello."<p>

"Can I speak to Leah?" the voice at the other end asked.

"This is her."

"Leah, this is Charlie Swan. I hate to do this over the phone…" he trailed off.

"What? What's wrong," she asked as she felt her anxiety level increasing and she started hyperventilating.

"It's your dad. He's had a heart attack."

"He's okay, right," she asked as her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Leah, I'm sorry but he didn't make it. Do you have someone you can call? I don't think it's good for you to be alone. If you want I can call them."

She felt numb inside. Her dad, he was dead. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him. It had been weeks since she'd talked to him.

"Leah, are you still there?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm going to call my friend. When are his services?"

"They'll be in three days. You take care okay."

"Thanks, I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and started crying in earnest. Picking up her phone again she dialed Erick's number. She tried to get out what had happened but she was crying too hard and finally he gave up and told her that he was coming over.

Once he arrived he was finally able to understand through her tears that her father had died. He picked her up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her while she cried and crooned soothing phrases in her ear. Leah in turn clung to him like he was the only thing that was keeping her from falling off a cliff.

"Leah, we should look and see about a flight home. You need to go and say goodbye."

"Will you help me?"

"Of course. I'm thinking it will be easier if you leave straight from the Minneapolis-St. Paul airport. We'll see when we can get you a flight home and then we'll figure out how we'll get you to the airport."

He used her laptop to check out flights and found that she could take a midday flight out the next day and she'd arrive in Seattle by 6 pm. There was only one layover, so the booked it. She packed a bag and Erick promised to be back early in the morning and he would drive her to the airport. While her way to the airport was figured out, she worried about how she was going to get back to Bemidji after her return flight and he promised that he'd pick her up at the airport.

* * *

><p>Leah miraculously was able to sleep some and despite feeling down she no longer felt on the verge of falling apart. Erick showed up at 8:30 am and they loaded her bag into his car. As they made the five-hour drive to the airport, he did his best to keep her from crying, so he sang along to the radio. He kept the station on one that played pop music, specifically songs by boy bands and female singers. She teased him that he had missed his true calling.<p>

In what seemed like only minutes, she saw they'd arrived. He helped her with her bag and walked her to the check-in. Saying goodbye to her, he confirmed the date and time of her return flight and promised he would be there. She started walking to the terminal, when she was a hundred feet away she turned and saw him standing there watching her. She lifted her hand to her mouth and blew him a kiss goodbye. He'd been such a good friend to her and she was so glad that they had met. Turning away, she continued towards her plane. She would be back in La Push before the day was over. She wasn't sure she was ready to face them all but she didn't have a choice. Once again, fate had taken over.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters. **

* * *

><p>The plane touched down in Seattle that evening at six pm. Leah's stomach was churning and she had wisely stayed away from any food in any of the terminals or planes. She needed to calm herself down a bit before she ate, otherwise the results wouldn't be pretty.<p>

Erick had helped her call Charlie early this morning to see if he'd be willing to pick her up from the airport. She knew her mom would be busy arranging things for the service. Seth wasn't due to turn 16 for another few months and Paul, well Paul, he never called her back. They hadn't spoken for months. She'd given up on him, obviously he had his own life and she wasn't part of it.

As she walked towards the baggage claim, she saw Charlie. Strangely enough, she was happy to see him. He'd been one of her father's best friends. He was also a nice guy. She grabbed her bag and walked over to him. "Charlie, thank you for this. I didn't know who to call."

Charlie Swan was a man of little emotion; he rarely was affectionate with his daughter much less a half-stranger. She felt tears gather in her eyes when he pulled her into a hug. "Leah, it's not a problem at all. You're practically a daughter to me. I want you to know that your dad told me all about you going to school. He was so proud of you."

"Thanks, Charlie," she said as she wiped the tears for her eyes.

"Alright, how about we get this show on the road? Did you let your mom know you were coming," he asked as they walked towards the parking lot.

"Not exactly. I wasn't sure what to say…she has so many things that she's probably having to do and I didn't want her to worry about coming to get me," Leah told him as she scanned the lot for Charlie's cruiser. She didn't see it, so she wondered how he had got here.

He noticed her look of confusion and laughed. "You know Leah, my daughter may have only come to live with me in the last couple of years but even I know a teenage girl and the cruiser don't mix. I brought Bella's truck."

They arrived next to Bella's red truck that had definitely seen better days. She knew the truck had belonged to Billy and that after Billy decided to get a newer vehicle that Jake had rebuilt quite a bit of it. At some point the vehicle was given to Bella and she must like it because she'd heard Bella defend her truck on a few occasions.

Charlie was not a talker, so Leah was left to her own thoughts on the ride home. She wondered what her mom's reaction would be to her sudden appearance. She wondered how much Seth had grown and whether he was still mad at her. She tried not to think of her dad, it was too painful and she didn't feel comfortable crying in front of Charlie.

Soon they arrived in La Push. As the drove through the area, she noticed that nothing had really changed. She felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time, a feeling of home and of belonging. This gave her strength that she had done the right thing in leaving. She didn't feel the anger, hurt, or disappointment. More she had a sense of peace.

As they pulled into the driveway of her parent's house, for the first time ever, she noticed how the house and surrounding area seemed sad. You could almost tell that tragedy had befallen the family that lived here.

Without a word, Charlie got out of the truck and grabbed her bag from the back. She moved a little slower, feeling unsure of herself. She contemplated whether she was welcome or not. Charlie was the one to nudge her forward, he smiled encouragingly at her. "They miss you, Leah. It doesn't matter how or why you left, they love you. They always will. And they need you right now."

Once again, she felt tears gather. She walked up to the door and knocked. She heard a voice inside wonder who would show up here so late. Then the door opened and there stood her mom, she hadn't seen her for nearly nine months, her mom looker older and tired.

"Mom," Leah said and stepped into Sue's open arms. "I'm sorry I stayed away for so long."

"Leah…I can't believe you're here. I'm so glad you're here. Come on and get inside, you must be hungry or thirsty or something."

"Mom, I'm good. I can make myself a sandwich or something."

As they moved into the kitchen, Charlie followed behind with Leah's bag. Sue looked at Charlie, "Thank you," she whispered. To which Charlie just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Leah spent part of the night awake; it felt odd to be back her old room. Even though she felt La Push was home, this didn't feel like her home. It was a place for her to put her things and stay a few days but not forever. She felt like something was missing. She'd hated that feeling before and she didn't understand why she felt it so keenly being back here.<p>

Seth wasn't even home. Her mom had told her that he was staying at a friend's house for a few days but he'd be at the services. She was surprised that her mom was allowing that. Wasn't it important in times like these to have family close together?

Overall, her mom seemed to be handling things okay. Both Billy and Charlie had been helpful with planning the service. They both had after all been her dad's best friends. Billy had told her mom that Harry's place on the council was now hers. For whatever reason, she noticed this seemed to give her mom something to be passionate about. Her mom described how eager she was to learn more about her role and the histories of the tribe.

* * *

><p>Leah woke the next morning tired but eager to spend time with her family. She was disappointed though, Seth didn't come home from his friends but did call her and let her know that he couldn't wait to see her. And her mom was so busy planning things that she barely had time to think about eating, so Leah did what she could. She made a few simple dishes that she'd learned how to make while she stayed with the Simonsens. She straightened up the house, dusted, and vacuumed as she knew they would have company over after the services.<p>

She checked with her mom about whether Seth would need his suit pressed. Her mom's response was strange, she got a shocked look and choked out, "No, no don't worry about that. Someone else is taking care of it." Leah wondered who this someone else was. It seemed like keeping secrets from her was still the norm. She made sure that her dress for the service and her mom's were both brought to the dry cleaners for a rush clean and she picked them up that evening.

* * *

><p>Sue, Charlie, Bella, and Leah sat down for dinner that night; they kept the conversation on funny stories of Harry throughout the years. At first there was some confusion and both Sue and Charlie thanked Bella for the meal. Sue was shocked to find out that she'd cooked.<p>

"You mean to tell me, my daughter can finally cook? All the meals that I've been eating have been from you?"

"Yeah," Leah said blushing. "I spent time at a friend's house over Spring Break and his mom and sisters taught me how to make a few things. I know it's not our traditional fare but Kate calls it goulash, which is like a casserole or something. It's pretty easy to make and so even I have a good chance at producing edible food."

"What friend was this? Kate, you said," Sue inquired. This was the first time she'd heard about Leah spending time with anyone and she must be close to her if they spent a week together.

"No, Kate is my friend's mom. His name is Erick. We met in class and have spent some time together. He actually helped me book my flight and everything."

"So…are you dating?"

"No, mom it's not like that we're friends. We both have some similar interests and our coursework is the same. He's working on his undergrad and plans to attend medical school when he graduates and with my major in nursing, we found that we need to take many of the same courses. Anyway I doubt that Bella or Charlie is interested in my love life or lack thereof."

The rest of the evening was as relaxing as it could be. She and her mom sat on the couch and talked. She finally felt like some of their broken relationship was being mended. It was too bad that it took a tragedy for them to get here.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>The following day dawned sunny and warm. It was weather that her dad would have thought was perfect for fishing. Leah lay there in bed, pretending that her dad was out in his shed gathering his fishing items and packing up his car. The family would go downstairs and have breakfast and her dad would give each of them a hug and kiss goodbye. As he walked out the door, he'd promise to have fresh fish in time for supper and they would groan as they ate enough fish as it was.<p>

Deciding it was time to get up and start getting ready, she went into the bathroom to take a shower. After she got out, she looked in the mirror. She had let her hair grow out some and had the streaks dyed back closer to her natural color, though she did have some highlights that glinted red and gold in different types of light. She kept the nose piercing as she felt it suited her. And her newest _accessory_ was a small tattoo on her left shoulder blade with the Quileute word _kwoli_ which stood for wolf. Just before she'd left for school last summer, she'd had it inked on her skin. She remembered the importance of wolves to their heritage and for a long time, she'd felt as if she was a lone wolf. She reminded herself that she as strong and could take care of herself.

She changed into some comfortable clothes as they didn't need to be ready until noon. Walking downstairs she heard her mom and another voice but she didn't recognize it. Sitting at the table chatting with her mom was her brother, Seth. At least she thought it was Seth. He had grown at least half a foot since she had left. His body had filled out with muscles, _he was built_ she thought. Her younger brother now looked like a twenty year old. She couldn't fathom how fast he had changed. He was like a stranger to her.

"Good morning, Leah," her mom greeted as she came into the room.

The boy/man that was her brother jumped up from his chair and squeezed her into a tight hug. "Leah! I've missed you. Are you here to stay?"

"Seth, put me down. I need to breathe."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I forget my own strength. So...are you going to be here for good?"

"No," she told him and noticed that his hands trembled a bit at her news. "I'm only going to be here for a couple of days and then I need to get back. I'm mostly through the semester but I don't want to waste all my hard work."

"Seth," her mom said as she brought him a plate. "Your sister's old enough to make her own decisions. We can't get upset with her for wanting different things."

"Alright," he agreed and starting shoveling food into his mouth like he hadn't been fed in days. His plate was piled high with at least half a dozen eggs, six sausage links, and four slices of toast. Leah was amazed at the speed that he was eating his food and she hoped that he didn't end up choking as two family tragedies in the same week would be too much.

"So, Leah, you're going to come back this summer, right? And spend some time out here in La Push."

"Actually, I'll be taking a few summer classes. And Erick's family invited me to spend time at their cabin in Duluth. So most likely between classes and that, I won't have time to come back here. Maybe another time I can."

"Why did you even bother coming home now? It's not like you care about anyone here," he seethed. "We're your family but obviously not on your list of priorities."

"You don't understand anything, Seth. I'm not ready. I enjoy my life, I have a purpose, I have friends, and I have a life. No one looks at me with pity or whispers behind my back. Whose side are you on?"

He bristled with anger and felt himself being overwhelmed. "I need to get out of here. I'm going for a run." He ran out the door and Leah noticed that he didn't even take time to put shoes on. How was he going to run? _Barefoot_?

"Leah, I'm sorry about Seth. He's going through a hard time right now. He was here when your dad died and he's been dealing with his own changes. He's confused and I know he doesn't show it but he's hurting just as much as you are."

"Whatever, mom. If you ever wonder why I don't come around, now you know. Nothing I do is ever the right thing in this family. I'm finally moving on. My life is good. I'm happy. But no one wants that for me, do they," she finished as she walked out of the kitchen and went to her room.

She sat there for a minute and tried to figure out if she was over-reacting. No, she wasn't. There had been strange things in La Push for some time now. No one ever told her anything and she felt like an outsider. She was welcomed but not. It was the most difficult thing she'd ever tried to describe in her life.

* * *

><p>The funeral services started at noon at the community center. Billy and Old Quil as elders gave blessings to the spirits for her father's safe journey. Charlie came up to the front and spoke about how much Harry had loved his family and his pride with his culture. Billy spoke about Harry's involvement as a tribal elder and how he was actively involved in preserving the history and stories of the tribe. Lastly, Old Quil spoke about Harry's antics as a young man and how Old Quil had feared for the future of the tribe with young men like his son Quil, Harry, Billy, and Charlie running around La Push. He thanked the spirits that Sue and Harry's path had intertwined and he spoke of the love and devotion they had for one another.<p>

During the entire service, Leah found it difficult to concentrate. She felt bad about what she had said to her mom earlier but didn't get a chance to talk to her to apologize. As she sat in the front row next to her mom and brother, she looked around the room and noted how so many of the young men in La Push had changed since she was here last.

Paul, Embry, Young Quil, and Jacob all looked like they had gone through the same massive growth spurt that Sam and Jared had last summer. As she stared at them, she wondered if they had anything to do with the changes in her brother. They all looked older than their ages and they must be spending hours in the gym because even with their dress clothes on, she could tell they were even more muscular than her brother.

They even seemed to move like one. She watched how in sync they were with each other. And if she didn't know better she thought that they were having a conversation with one another. She could see their lips move but never even heard a whisper. It was creepy and she felt a shiver go down her spine. They must all be involved in the tribal business. The same tribal business that she was not allowed to know about.

As they ceremony concluded, Seth led them to the car. He kissed his mom on the cheek, hugged her, and told them he'd be back later. She watched in disbelief as he jogged over to Sam's gang.

She couldn't stay silent any longer. "Mom, what is going on? Why are you letting Seth hang out with them? They look like they're in a gang or something."

"Leah," her mom sighed. "You don't understand. Sam's been very helpful here on the rez. He's taken several of the young men under his wings and they've been doing some great things for the community."

"Seriously, mom? You expect me to believe that bullshit. The same asshole that was fucking Emily right in front of my eyes while we were still engaged is some type of model citizen? Are you going make him the next chief, too?"

"Leah, I don't want to argue about this right now. It's hard to explain so let's just drop it for now."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Leah was irritated and uncomfortable. She wanted nothing more than to leave but her flight wasn't leaving for two days. So, she sat in her parent's living room and acknowledged people as they came up to her and gave her their condolences.<p>

She smiled politely and murmured words of thanks. Her brother still hadn't shown up. That pissed her off, he accused of her of not wanting to be around their family but where was he? Why was it always this double standard?

The door opened for what felt like the hundredth time and she felt tingles on her spine and her stomach clenched. _Fuck, what now_ she thought. She was thirsty so she headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. That's when she saw _them_. _They_ were here in her house. Why couldn't _they_ just stay away? She wasn't ready for this.

She looked at the group and noticed how it seemed as if several of them had paired off. Emily and Sam, Jared and Kim, and then Paul and Bella; now she understood why Paul didn't bother talking to her, he was too busy fucking the police chief's daughter. Behind them stood Jake, Quil, Embry, and Seth, it looked exactly like what she thought, either a fucked _up_ cult or gang. It made her even angrier.

She looked at Emily and for half a second she felt pity for her. Her once beautiful cousin had scars covering the right side of her face and right arm. She remembered hearing that Emily was involved in a bear attack just a few days after the Quileute Day's festival. Though it didn't take long before her anger replaced pity and she snarled at them, "What the fuck are you doing here? Did I not make myself clear? Stay away from me, stay away from my family. I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing with my brother, Uley but it's going to stop now!"

"Leah, you don't understand anything," Emily said in a patronizing voice.

"Bitch," she growled as she slapped Emily across the face. "Last time I checked, you weren't welcome in this house. So get your skank ass out!"

She noticed the look of anger on more than one of the boy's faces. She watched as Jacob told the others to calm down and they listened. She would have thought that Emily would have learned her lesson but her cousin wasn't done yet.

"I'm here because you're father loved me like a daughter and I want to be here for my aunt. I've been there, while you've been gone. You couldn't even tell us where you went, you have no idea how much you've hurt this family. You shouldn't have come back; no one would have noticed if you didn't show up."

Leah was not afraid of Emily or her little gang of _protectors_, so she got up right into Emily's face to tell her exactly what she thought.

"I understand that your entire life you've been jealous of me and you've wanted everything I've had. Well you can have my ex or _leftovers_, whatever is the most comfortable term for you. You can live in this shitty place and never make anything of yourself. But don't you ever think that you can have my parents, too. I don't care about you and believe me when I say, I don't miss you and I don't think about you. I have a great life and friends and I'm going to be something someday. My days will not be ruled by being the perfect housewife, mother, and whore to Sam Uley and his children. Someday you'll realize that you got the shit end of the stick and I was the lucky one." With that she pushed her way through the group of people and walked out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Leah didn't know what to do once she left the house. She walked towards the market and realized she had some money in her pocket. It had been nearly a year since she had any alcohol. But right now, she needed the numbness it would provide. She wasn't going to cry over <em>them<em>. She'd cried enough tears to fill a swimming pool and it didn't change anything.

She walked into the market and found a small bottle of raspberry vodka. She knew it was a brand that wasn't too bad and she wouldn't need to mix it with anything in order to get it down. The cashier barely looked at her as she paid. She walked out of the store and headed towards First Beach.

She'd always had a feeling that something was missing but only when she was here. Maybe it meant that what she was looking for or what she needed wasn't here. Maybe she'd misunderstood her own feelings. With that thought, she found _her_ driftwood log. The same one she'd sat on when Sam had disappeared, when he stopped loving her and left her for her cousin, and when she finally decided to leave.

Sitting down, she opened her bottle and took a swig. It burned on the way down but she knew that only meant that soon she would be numb. She felt the warmth pass through her body and her fingers tingled. Her cheeks flushed. She kept sipping on the bottle and thought about anything except for the pain this place had caused her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Clearwater house, chaos was ensuing after Leah's departure. Jared, Kim, Sam, and Emily were all upset about Leah's treatment of Emily. Paul and Bella were mostly neutral, though Jake could have sworn he heard Paul say "<em>Way<em> _to_ _go_ _Clearwater_." Seth was pissed, he'd told Sam it wasn't a good idea and Sam had overruled him. Emily had been the one to convince Sam that Leah should be an adult and get over it.

"Sam, I told you not to come. It would've been better if you weren't here," Seth said.

"So, basically as your Alpha I'm supposed to let you come here when the potential for someone getting hurt is high? You nearly phased twice around her!" Sam reprimanded.

"You could have sent anyone to babysit me! I wasn't going to hurt her. My mom was there and I went for a run when it was too hard. You of all people should know that Leah has a temper."

"You know what they say about a girl with a temper," Paul joked. "I'll bet she's a firecracker in bed. Too bad she was all hung up on you, Uley. I'm sure the two of us would've had some fun."

Sam turned to Paul and glared at him, "Shut your mouth, Lahote. Do you have any thought for how your imprint feels when you talk like that?"

"Oh, get over yourself, Sam," Bella said laughing. "Seriously it's not like Paul's a virgin, he's far from it. Every girl should get a chance to have great, no wait, awesome, nope that doesn't quite describe it either…hmm, how about earth-shattering sex that makes you think that you're never going to walk again. There's more to it than the missionary."

Jake could see this conversation was going nowhere and fast. It was bad enough that he'd loved Bella since forever, now he got to watch her with Paul. And even though Paul tried his hardest, he still had occasional slip-ups. Between Bella and Leah, most of the pack had been allowed glimpses that were enough to help them create quite elaborate and satisfying fantasies.

"Alright, let's break this up," Jake started. "Seth you need to stay here for your mom. Paul and Bella, I'm sure Sue won't mind if you're here so Paul can keep an eye on Seth. The rest of you go home. I'll see if I can find Leah. And Sam, stop letting Emily lead you around by your balls. You two need to leave Leah alone. I know both Sue and Harry told you to. If Leah wants to talk to you, she'll come find you."

Sam gave Jake a defiant look but in the end listened. He knew being Alpha was Jake's birthright and so far, Jake had made no moves to take the reins. And Sam knew that he had to choose what battles he was going to fight or he'd find himself no longer Alpha.

* * *

><p>Jake found Leah on First Beach, staring out at the waves. He could smell the alcohol intertwining with her natural lily scent; the faintest hint of some type of flower or fruit, he wasn't sure which. As he walked towards her, her face was in profile to him. If he was truly honest with himself, she was his first love. She was the one girl that he would give or do anything for but she'd never even glanced his way.<p>

He looked at her profile and the way she had tucked her hair behind her ears. Her features were perfect. Her nose was slight and smooth. Her full lips. His favorite part of her face was her eyes, anytime their eyes had met, he felt like he could lose himself in her and he was okay with that.

"Hey Leah," he called. "Is it okay if I join you?"

She turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, Jake. It's not like this night can get any worse. I should've never come back. I hate this place."

"Leah, I'm truly sorry about what happened. Seth told him not to."

"So, what are you all Sam's lapdogs? When he says jump, do you ask how high? Seriously Jake, man up. Uley's an asshole. _Fucking bullshit tribal business_."

"Leah, I wish I could tell you…" he trailed off bound by the Alpha order from Sam. He never understood why they just couldn't tell Leah. She had ties to this tribe and she deserved some answers.

"Just stop, Jake. I don't need your excuses, too. People have been giving them to me for a year."

He didn't know what to say, so he sat there in silence with her while she continued to sip on her bottle. Getting drunk was not her best plan but he understood some of her pain. First, Bella was hung up on that _bloodsucker_ and then Paul imprinted on her. He'd spent months putting Bella back together and when he finally thought that maybe they could have a different type of relationship; he'd turned into a wolf. All his hopes and dreams went out the window. There were strict rules from the elders that none of them could seriously date someone unless it was their imprint. Too many people had been hurt because of imprinting.

"What happened when my father died? No one's told me anything," she whispered.

He felt a flicker of guilt that must have shown on his face as Leah frowned at him. He didn't know what he was supposed to tell her but she needed to know something. Thankfully, the pack mind would allow him to share the memories with the others so they wouldn't mess up.

"He was at home and talking to my dad and Old Quil. Seth was upset about something and the two of them argued. Your brother left and that's when they noticed that he didn't look good. He was pale and sweaty. Next thing they knew he passed out. Quil and I'd arrived to pick up his grandfather and my father, we tried CPR and my dad called 911. It was too late, he never came back."

"Am I selfish if I say that I don't regret leaving? I couldn't be here anymore. I started to hate them both. I mean what type of person hates their parents?"

"No, you're not selfish. You did what you needed to do. Besides for maybe tonight, I'll bet you're doing really well. Harry would brag about you all the time and how well you were doing. He showed me some of the pictures you sent and those other things you sent were very interesting."

"You know what I hate? This horrible feeling of loneliness; I feel like that's what fate has planned for me," she said with a shiver.

"Leah, you're not meant to be alone. There's someone out there for you. And they'll treat you so much better than Sam, they'll put your needs first," he told her as he moved closer to her and put an arm around her.

Leah didn't know what to say, this was not the Jake that she had known. Definitely not the one who pulled on her braids or screamed that she had cooties. He was not the Jake that tried to spy on when she was changing at his house after she and the twins had gone swimming. Nor was he the one who blushed and stammered every time he was near her.

She leaned further into his warmth and felt it seep into her body. She felt calm and safe. He didn't say anything to her but just tucked her head just a bit more so that she was resting near the crook of his neck and he stroked her hair with his hand. As she sat there she wondered what it would be like to kiss him and was embarrassed when she felt a rush of desire. This was Jake, he was practically her brother's age, and what was she thinking? Maybe she'd too much to drink.

Then it was as if he read her mind, he placed her hand on her chin and lifted her face so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Leah," he breathed as he leaned down and made the inches between their lips disappear. As soon as she felt the brush of his lips against hers, her eyes slide closed.

It felt like nothing she'd ever felt before. Almost instantly she felt dizzy and off-kilter. He deepened the kiss and she met his tongue thrust for thrust. She felt desire throb low in her belly and clung to him. He seemed hesitant, almost unsure of what to do. She broke their contact for a moment and moved so she was straddling his thighs and they faced each other.

She leaned down and kissed him again challenging him to be a ferocious as she was in her desire. Where their groins met, she felt his hardness throbbing. She grinded her pelvis against his causing them both to groan. Suddenly he broke away breathing heavily.

"Leah, we can't do this…"

"Seriously, Black. What's your problem?" She'd thought for sure that he wanted her, too.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean we can't do this here. I just want it to be different if this is going to happen. Not on the beach but maybe in a bed, a shower, against the wall, anywhere but here. That's what I mean."

"Oh," she whispered as she got off his lap. He instantly missed her warmth and her body pressed against him. He thought she'd come to her senses and decided this wasn't such a good idea, so he was shocked when she grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>He was stunned, Leah Clearwater wanted him. As she pulled him into a standing position, he was amazed with her strength. She didn't seem all that drunk either for having drunk nearly her entire small bottle. He knew, not from personal experience but from Paul that it was impossible for the wolves to get drunk. Paul had tried everything, even multiple bottles of hard liquor and even then, you only felt just a slight more than buzzed.<p>

As he was trying to think what all this meant, he followed along with her as she ran towards the road. She didn't stumble once, and seemed pretty graceful for someone who should be buzzed if not drunk. "Jake," she said pulling him from his thoughts. "Where are we going? We can't go back to my house. So...do you have a plan or something?"

_Fuck_ he thought. This had better be real because he didn't know what he was going to do if he dreamed all this up. "My house, my dad's staying with Charlie tonight. They're going on a fishing trip in honor of Harry."

"Okay, then let's hurry up. Cause if that was just the appetizer, I want the main course," she said with a giggle.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the Black house, she barely got in the door before her turned her around and crashed his lips to hers. She reached her hands underneath his shirt and stroked the muscles of his chest. As her hand grazed one of his nipples, he gasped so she took it between her fingers and lightly pinched causing him to moan loudly. He reached down and started to unbutton her shift but his fingers kept fumbling so she took over the task for him.<p>

They moved towards his room, pulling each other clothes off, their lips barely separating. Together they tumbled onto the bed. Looking around, she realized he'd moved into his sisters' room.

She broke her lips from him to say, "You realize they'll kick your ass if they find out."

"There not here and you really don't want to do this on a twin size bed, do you?"

"No," she replied laughing.

She still had her bra and panties on and he was in his boxers. He looked down at her body and worshipped it with his eyes. Then he leaned down and gently touched one of her breasts over her bra. She felt her nipple pebbling and the contact wasn't enough. She needed more. "Please," she begged him.

Jake reached behind her and undid the clasp and pulled the bra off throwing it on the floor. "You're so beautiful," he whispered and leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He was so gentle with her; treating her as if she was fragile and delicate.

He'd never been so glad for the pack mind. This was going to be his first time but he knew it wasn't hers and he wanted it to memorable, in a good way. He brought his hand to her other breast and stroked light circles but never touching where she needed him to.

"Please, Jake…" she crooned. He took her right nipple further into his mouth and gently nibbled and suckled. Then he pulled away and blew lightly at the tip causing goose bumps on her flesh. He moved his attention to the left breast and continued his circular stroking pattern until she was moaning loudly and finally he touched his mouth to her nipple and sucked hard.

Leah felt the tension coiling in her body at his touch and then she felt herself fall apart. She cried out his name as she felt a rush of wetness between her thighs. As she lay there recovering she couldn't believe what had happened, she'd never had this happen with Sam; she didn't even know it was possible.

He lay next to her watching the emotions changing on her face. He was sure he had done alright. He knew that she had come as he could even more strongly smell her arousal. He wondered what she tasted like.

"That was…there are…fuck," she said. "I don't know what to say."

"So I've made you speechless?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess," she giggled and rolled on top of him. "I think there are still some more things to take care of. Don't you think?" she asked as she rubbed herself on him.

"Mmm, hmm," he answered and pulled her face down to his.

Their lips locked and as their tongues battled for dominance he felt her wetness through his boxers. She reached down and stroked along his chest and down to his belly. She reached one hand further down and put it underneath his boxers and gripped his length making several strokes up and down. She was amazed at his size, her fingers were barely about to reach around and from her awkward position she couldn't guess at his length. For a moment she wondered how it would fit but quickly decided that she didn't care.

He was in heaven, he felt her small hand on his cock and he was doing everything he could to keep himself from embarrassing himself. He thought about baseball stats, big burly football players, and even tried to solve complex math problems in his head. But he was barely holding on.

"Jake," she moaned. "I need more…please. I need you inside me, now."

He turned her over onto her back and practically ripped her panties from her body and pulled his boxers off. He looked into her eyes and asked her a silent question; he wanted to make sure she was really okay with all of this.

"Jake, I need you," she whimpered and thrust her hips towards his.

He grabbed onto his cock with one hand and held himself up with his other arm. He rubbed himself along her soaked folds gathering the moisture onto his tip. He pushed at her entrance and slowly entered her, inch by agonizing inch.

She mumbled incoherently as she grabbed onto his shoulders. He felt her legs open wider before she brought them to wrap around his middle. He groaned when he realized her movements caused him to slide even deeper into her.

Slowly he began thrusting. She felt so hot and wet that he found himself nearly climaxing. Instead, he concentrated on her and helping her to reach her own climax. Leaning down, he kissed along her neck, nibbling where her neck and collarbone met. He circled his hips just a bit and found this allowed him to hit a sensitive spot in her that soon had her moaning and moving to meet his thrusts.

Before long he felt her reach her climax. Her walls clenched at him and they looked into each other's eyes as he made a few more thrusts and came. He collapsed onto top of her. Realizing only moments later that he was probably squishing her so he rolled onto his back and held onto her. He tucked her head across his chest and kissed the top of her head and whispered softly, so softly that she couldn't hear, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>They both lay in silence, neither wanting to ruin the moment. Leah stroked her fingers along his chest and he felt himself hardening. She slowly sat up and smiled down at him as she leaned down to kiss his lips.<p>

"Hmm, are you ready for another go," she teased. He was surprised as she leaned down and licked his left nipple before she started to trail soft kisses down his chest towards his belly.

"Leah…you don't have to," he told her as he realized what she was going to do.

"It's alright. I want to."

Next thing he knew he felt her mouth encircle his cock. She couldn't get his entire length but she had close to half. She stroked her tongue in swirling motions as she moved up and down. She reached underneath and caressed his balls.

He'd never experienced anything like this. He could feel himself getting close and he motioned for Leah to stop. He'd heard most girls did not like that part. She changed positions slightly and took one of her hands and using the moisture left by her mouth she stroked up and down keeping firm pressure. At the tentative feel of her velvet tongue on his sack, he came.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as she kept stroking him. She reached down with a finger and gathered some of his cum onto it and brought it to her mouth.

"Holy shit! Do you realize how hot you look right now?"

"No, but I can guess. Sorry I don't mind it when it happens it's just sometimes my throat doesn't want to cooperate."

He pulled her down to him again and kissed her lips. "Don't worry about it. You didn't have to do anything like that. Maybe I could return the favor because I've been dying to taste you," he growled.

Just the sound of his voice was enough to start her nether regions tingling again. This wasn't normal. It didn't happen like this. Sex was awkward until you were with someone for a while. For some reason, it felt as if they'd been together forever.

"Before you do that, I need to know for my own sanity. You didn't take over Paul's man whore status since he's been hooking up with Bella?" It was a serious question that needed to be asked. She didn't want to be the newest girl in a whole line of girls, not that she wanted forever with Jake, either. At least she didn't think she did. She really needed to stop this as it made her head hurt.

"No," he laughed. "Paul still holds the title, even if he's now chained to Bella."

"So, you learned this…"

"It's kinda self-study type of thing. Maybe I overheard some conversations or something."

Leah tried to figure out what he meant by that. _Holy crap!_ She suddenly realized that he was a virgin! She was his first and suddenly she felt insanely jealous of whoever would get to be his last. There was nothing to say to that, so she bit her lip and blushed.

"So, now the awkwardness starts," he joked. "How about we get back to something a little more relaxing, you're looking nervous and tense and I have just the cure for that."

He pulled her down so she was reclining on the bed. He saw to her comfort first, making sure a pillow was underneath her head. After seeing to this, he raked his eyes from the top of her head all the way down to her toes.

At his gaze she felt her skin tingle in anticipation. He ghosted his fingers along her body, enjoying how her breath would catch when he came near a sensitive spot. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and sucked her lower lip between his. He nibbled on her lip and she began to squirm wanting more.

He kissed his way down along her neck. As he reached where her neck and collarbone met, he sucked hard leaving a mark. He continued his slow assault on her sensitive flesh. Alternating between licking, biting, and sucking on her nipples; then he moved to the delicate skin near her belly button.

He swirled his tongue in her belly button and she thrust her hips up towards him. He laid his forearm against her hips and held them down. He looked up at her and noticed her exasperated expression and then he grinned at her. "Do you need something, Leah," he teased.

"You're an ass, Jake. Don't make me say it aloud."

"I won't this time but next time I'll have you begging for me." And with that he moved down and placed his head between her thighs. He took his thumb and finger of one hand and gently spread her nether lips. Her skin was the palest shade of pink and was glistening. He inhaled deeply and enjoyed the very essence of her.

Then he took his tongue and made a long stroke from her opening up to her clit. She moaned loudly and her legs quivered. He made several more strokes like this and then finally he latched onto her clit and sucked. It didn't take long before he found a rhythm that she enjoyed and then he'd stop.

Leah was teetering on the edge. Every time she got close, he would stop or change the rhythm. She felt as if she was going to explode from need. "Please…Jake…please…no more…I can't…" she begged.

Jake smiled against her skin and finally gave her what she needed. He found the right rhythm with his tongue and the thrust two fingers inside her and curled them. Whatever he'd done was right because in the next moment, she was screaming. He felt her muscles clench his fingers and moisture gush from her. He continued to slowly lap at her until she pushed him away, "No more," she whispered and closed her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters. Lyrics belong to Stone Sour and are their property.**

* * *

><p>They fell asleep after that and hours later when they woke it was dark outside. Leah laughed as she heard Jake's stomach growl. He tossed her one of his shirts, which fit her like a dress and he grabbed a pair of boxers. They made their way downstairs and together they made some eggs and toast. Like her brother, he ate as if there was no tomorrow.<p>

"Where do you put it all? I mean, if anyone else ate like you, they'd be 300 pounds by now."

"Don't know, don't care. I'm just grateful that I can keep my attractive physique," he said as he waved a hand along his body.

"You must be hanging around Paul too much if you talk like that. If your head gets any bigger, you won't fit through the doorway," she teased him.

"That's fine, we can just stay in my room and you can wait on me hand and foot."

"Funny, Jake. Real funny. Do I look like someone who exists to take care of a man and be barefoot and pregnant?"

"Not at all. You'd wear the pants in any relationship. Maybe that was the problem with Sam, can't have two Alphas."

"Whatever," she said peevishly. She walked over to the sink with both their dishes and bent over to grab the dishwashing liquid from underneath the counter. When she got herself upright, she felt his hard body pressed against her. He kissed her neck and reached his hands around to her front. One hand griped her breast and started massaging while the other slid underneath the tee-shirt and began to stroke her clit in small circles. She felt herself pushing back against him. She could feel his length pushing at her back and she moaned.

"What are you doing?"

"You should know better," he whispered in her ear. "You looked all wifely and you were bent over, I was hard within seconds. And judging by you, I think you're ready, too."

"Fuck," she groaned as he tortured her with his hands. She reached her hands behind her and gripped at his hips. She needed him closer, she needed him inside her. "Jake…now," she pleaded.

He directed her over to the table knowing it was the best option for their height difference. He kept her back to him and then lifted up her shirt and thrust inside. She screamed and came instantly. But he wasn't done with her yet.

He thrust in every conceivable rhythm there was and he teased her, bringing her nearly there and then changing. She was writhing in front of him and could barely stand on her own, so he took one of his arms and wrapped it tightly around her chest and held her up.

Finally, he decided that he had prolonged her release long enough as he felt her fluids leaking down her legs. He held her tight and reached around to flick at her clit. He leaned down and sucked at the base of her neck, leaving another mark. And finally it was all too much and she came again, this time with a wordless scream. She sagged against his body and for once he was grateful for his wolf strength as he held her up. Pulling out of her, he reached down and picked her up and brought her to his room where he laid her on the bed. Her eyes had already closed and within moments he heard her soft, steady breaths as she slept.

* * *

><p>They spent much of the night and the next morning alternating between eating, talking, and well, Leah wasn't quite sure what to call it. It was some of the most amazing sex she'd ever had and while it didn't feel like fucking but they weren't in love so she wouldn't call it making love. It was…she couldn't describe it, so she decided to stop trying to put labels on it. She was enjoying herself and he seemed to be, too. She was leaving tomorrow to go back to school and she'd move on with her life.<p>

She felt comfortable with him in a way she never had with Sam. She talked about school and how much she was enjoying her different classes. She talked about her friends, especially Erick and how he made efforts to include her during the holidays. She told him about Easter dinner and how the entire family had gone out of their way to make her feel welcome.

For once in her life, she'd felt that there was no one judging her or making expectations for her and she loved it. She was the master of her own fate. Her dreams were hers alone and she had the power to achieve them.

And the entire time she talked, he just listened. He'd ask questions to clarify things but he never made any judgment. She asked him about Bella, she'd heard that he had a crush through the tribe gossip.

Jake told her about how Bella had fallen in love with some rich kid, _Cullen_ he had sneered. Then how the whole family just up and left only days after Bella's eighteenth birthday. How Bella had fallen apart and Charlie had feared for her.

He told her about how the two of them had spent time together fixing up motorcycles she'd found. Leah laughed when Jake said he'd taught Bella how to ride one and how many hospital visits occurred before she got the hang of it. "Jake, what were you thinking? That girl trips over air and you put her on a death machine?"

"Hey, it was her idea. She was like a ghost of a person, if it made her happy, I was all for it."

He talked about how Paul and Bella had met and at first hated one another but before they knew it, those two were thick as thieves. He knew that Bella would be happy with Paul, so he was okay with it.

"I'd rather have her be with Paul, than _Cullen_. He's nothing but a parasite, sucking the life out of everything he touches. He would have killed her eventually. At least this way, she's alive and happy."

Leah was amazed at how grownup Jake sounded. She'd turned nineteen not so long ago and she didn't know that she would ever be able to look at what had happened with Sam and Emily the way he could saw Paul and Bella.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Leah called her mom to let her know that she was okay. She said that she just needed to get away and she'd come by later. Her mom scolded her for disappearing but said she understood. She explained to Leah that she'd another talk with Sam and Emily and let them know that they weren't welcome when Leah was in town.<p>

It pissed her off a bit, that when she wasn't here that Emily would be integrating herself into her family's life. But at the same time, she guessed that as long as she didn't have to deal with her, she shouldn't care.

* * *

><p>They watched a movie, Leah wasn't sure what the title was but it had vampires and werewolves in it. Some movie with Hugh Jackman and she thought Kate Beckinsale and for some reason the whole notion of hunting down monsters turned her on. Halfway through the movie she and Jake moved up to his bedroom.<p>

Seeing Leah get excited during the movie pushed Jake over the edge. He felt his wolf rise to the surface. And all he could think about was _claiming her_ and _marking her_. But he understood that she wasn't his imprint, he knew what an imprint felt like. They just had some crazy sexual chemistry.

He looked at her lying on his bed, with her flushed cheeks and he couldn't help it, he growled. He smelled her arousal increase and he knew that he needed to taste her. He spread her legs and positioned himself between her thighs. He kissed her everywhere except where she wanted it. He sucked on the flesh at the juncture of her thighs, leaving his mark on both sides. It wasn't exactly how his wolf wanted it, but he hoped it would appease him.

She writhed underneath him and ran her fingers through his hair. She tried to pull his head down to her center but he was too strong for her. He gently blew air at her center and she moaned loudly. Finally he stuck his tongue out and licked her. She came undone at his single touch but he wasn't going to let her go.

He licked and nibbled at her clit, while he thrust one finger and then two, in and out. She was already so sensitive that she lost it again within moments. She was talking incoherently as her hips arched off the bed.

He wasted no time and flipped her over. They hadn't used this position yet. He helped her onto her hands and knees and rubbed himself along her. He teased her more, just barely entering the tip of his cock and then pulling out. She thrust herself back towards him trying to get more.

Finally, she'd enough and growled out, "Jake, fuck me." So he complied with her request and entered her in one smooth plunge. As he hammered out a rhythm and felt her muscles clenching him, he noticed the tattoo on her shoulder. _Kwoli_ the Quileute word for wolf, he hadn't thought that he could get any harder but he did.

His wolf kept trying to rise to the surface; he felt the most intense need to mark her. He wanted everyone to know that she belonged to him. He argued with his wolf, she wasn't his imprint, she didn't know anything about his world, and she hadn't chosen this. He couldn't do that to her, it would take away all her choices and she'd already had so many taken away.

He felt her walls tighten again and the rush of fluid as she came, he reached down and lifted her up so that her back was to his chest and her front was exposed. He used his left arm to hold her to his body and he took his right hand and circled her clit. He held his nose to her skin and inhaled her scent. His wolf tried to rise up again, so he knew it was time to end this before the choice was no longer his to make. He latched onto the skin of her neck and sucked hard while he kept the rhythm of his thrusting and his fingers up. She grinded her hips into his and screamed, "Jake! Oh my god!" as she came a final time; feeling her release, sent him over the edge and he groaned out her name and gave a few final punishing thrusts.

He turned them towards their sides and they collapsed on the bed. Both of them were shivering slightly so he reached down and pulled the blanket over them. He gathered her in his arms and closed his eyes. In that moment he realized that he loved her and he could only hope that she would feel the same someday.

* * *

><p>Jake woke up an hour later to the sound of someone opening up the front door. He grabbed a part of cut-offs and ran downstairs. He found Embry standing in his kitchen with a perplexed look on his face. He watched in horror as Embry sniffed the air and then grinned madly.<p>

"Well, it's about time that one of us did," Embry said slapping him on the back. "Did you imprint?"

"No, and it's none of your business." _Fuck, fuckity, fuck. Why does this shit happen to me_ he thought. The last thing he needed anyone to know was what he and Leah had been up to. He was thankful that it wasn't one of the wolves that would have been able to recognize her scent.

"Sorry, I thought sex was supposed to be a tension reliever but you're more wound up then you were before. Anyway, Sam wants to know why you skipped patrol last night but now I can guess why," Embry said grinning.

Jake groaned his first thoughts, _This is not good; if Sam finds out, he'll kill me. Well, that's if Seth doesn't get to me first. Lock it down for spirit's sake. You come from a fucking line of Alphas, you can keep this shit private and no one will know._

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away. Tell Sam I'll be there in a bit, okay? And can you just not say anything about this right now?"

"Sure, sure," Embry replied and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Leah had heard most of the conversation. She'd felt when he'd left the bed and so she grabbed a shirt and threw it on. Once she was halfway down the stairs, she realized he wasn't alone. Now she was pissed and she couldn't decide who she was more pissed at herself or Jake.<p>

As Jake made his way back towards the stairs, he saw her and recognized the rage in her eyes. He knew he was in for it. Leah was not one to take things lying down. If you fucked with her, or if she thought you did, you were better off running.

"What the _fuck_ was that about? Is this some kind of sick joke to see who could get lucky with me? And here I thought…fuck I don't know what I thought but you're just as much of an asshole as Sam."

"Leah, it's not like that. I wish that I could explain but I literally can't."

"Bullshit. At least now I have another good reason not to come back to this place ever again," she told him and then turned to go back upstairs. At some point they'd gathered their clothes up from around the house. She got dressed while Jake silently watched her.

"I hope that you'll have enough decency to respect my wishes when I say that I don't want to see you ever again," she said glaring at him.

He felt him stiffen at the harshness of her words. What the fuck was he thinking that he was in love with her? She was a bitch. Sex had definitely addled his brain. "Fine, I suppose that I should thank you now as this will be the last time I'll ever talk to you."

She strode up to him, looked him in the eyes and said, "Sure, sure, Jake. And I'll return the favor. Thanks for the fuck but I've had better." She walked down the stairs and exited the house. She wasn't going to let herself cry over him but it didn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes.

When she arrived home, she hugged her mom and then excused herself. She ran up to the bathroom and tried to erase the memory of his touches from her body. She stayed underneath the stream of water, until the hot water ran out and the cold water pierced her skin like icicles. Finally getting out, she dried herself off and walked to her room with a towel wrapped around her body.

When she reached her room, she flung the towel in the hamper and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her body was covered with small bruises from where he'd sucked and nibbled at her body. Even the thought of what they had done, caused her knees to feel weak and her core to tremble. "Fuck," she whispered and grabbed the closest pair of pajamas. Throwing them on, she curled up on the bed and forcing herself to fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Leah woke the following morning sore. She stretched in bed and felt muscles that she didn't know she'd had protest. Through her post-sleep fog she wondered what had happened and then she remembered. She'd spent nearly an entire day in bed with Jake. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow. Was it possibly for someone to die from mortification?<p>

She sat up suddenly remembering that they didn't use any protection. _Fuck_ she thought _just what I need is to end up pregnant with a high school student's baby_. She pulled out her calendar and tried to think when her last period was. It had been sometime this month, so if she didn't get it in the next few weeks, she'd panic then.

For today she wasn't going to think about what had happened or the consequences of it. She was going to spend the last part of her stay here with her mom and brother. She got out of bed and got ready for the day. She found her mom and brother in the kitchen. Seth had a mixing bowl filled with cereal and milk. Leah just shook her head in disgust. Seriously what was with people around here? Every day was like an eating contest.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Morning, Leah. Did you sleep alright," Sue asked.

"Yeah, fine. Umm, I kinda forgot to tell you guys but I'm leaving today. I know it's short notice but I'll need a ride to the airport in Seattle, my return flight is leaving from there."

"Of course, Leah. We can take you. What time do you need to be there?"

"My flight is leaving at seven tonight. We figured it was better to get a direct flight back cause I already missed an entire week of class. I'll have to spend this weekend catching up."

"I wish you could stay longer," her mom said sadly. "We barely had a chance to get caught up."

"Well…I know but this is important to me. I know that dad just passed but I've worked so hard, I can't let an entire semester be for nothing. I need to do this for myself. And being here…well it's a mistake. I thought I was ready to come back here. But I don't know if I will ever be."

"Leah, what happened isn't your fault. You know that, don't you? I know it doesn't help but I've talked to Sam and Emily and told them that they're not to bother you. It's not an ideal situation but I'd like you to come home and visit. I miss you. Seth misses you."

She heard her brother grunt in agreement. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss them, too. But this place had too many memories. When she was here she felt as if she was teetering on the edge of a cliff and at one time she may have been okay with falling. But she no longer was. She had a future and goals. She wanted someday to have her own family. She was still afraid but she knew that fear wouldn't last forever.

"Mom, I can't promise you something that I know I can't keep. Maybe I'll come back someday. But right now, I don't see any reason to. I miss you guys too but I don't like the way I feel when I'm here. I don't like the person I become when I'm here. You're more than welcome to visit me and I think that it's time that I was forthcoming with where I live. I was just so scared that someone would stop me. That's the reason for the secrecy. This was something that I needed…I still need to do on my own."

They spent the day together talking about her life in Minnesota. She told them about the history of the place she lived. Told them about going to visit the reservations and seeing how different but yet similar the tribes were. She talked about Erick and his family. How Erick had gotten her to open up and how he was her best friend.

As it got to be mid-afternoon, Leah went upstairs and packed her bag. Both Sue and Seth decided to drive her to the airport. Leah left a card on the kitchen table that had her address and phone number.

During the drive to the airport, the three of them talked about their memories of Harry. They all expressed a tiny bit of relief that every meal would no longer include some type of fish. They laughed at how Leah had Harry wrapped around her little finger and she would play tea party and beauty parlor with him. Sue talked about how proud Harry was when Seth was born. Seth was Harry's link to the future; he would carry on the Clearwater name.

It was all too soon that they arrived at the airport. Together, Sue and Seth helped her check-in for her flight. At the terminal, they hugged her goodbye and she promised to keep in better contact. With a final goodbye, Leah turned and left to make her way to board her plane.

* * *

><p>As the plane took off, Leah felt an overwhelming sadness. The first time she left, she'd been so broken that she knew if she didn't leave, things wouldn't end well. This time she was leaving with open eyes. She saw the love her family had for her. She knew that they'd never stopped caring for her; she'd pushed them away.<p>

More than one person had come up to tell her how proud her dad was of her. How she was all he talked about. She had to forgive him, as mad as she was at him at the time. He was gone and never coming back. She couldn't hold onto those feelings of anger towards him. Her dad was nothing more than human. He made mistakes and maybe the choices he'd made were the wrong ones. She understood that her dad had many responsibilities, more than she'd ever had in her short life. He was a husband, a father, and an elder. Others looked to him for guidance. She'd seen how highly respected he was within the community. She'd seen how he was going to be missed by more than just their family. She couldn't turn back the clock and change the past. She would never get back the time that she had avoided her family, so she needed to move on. And forgiveness was the only way.

Making her decision, she felt her heart grow a little lighter. She laid her head back and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her dreams were of her father and her. He was healthy and happy. They sat on a fallen log in the middle of the forest. The greenery surrounded them and it was as if they were the only two people on earth. They spoke without words and Leah let him know what she'd decided. He promised her that her path may be rocky at times but it was necessary as her strength was needed. Her strength was going to be important for the tribe. He told her how Taha Aki had showed him Leah's journey and he'd seen the happiness she would have.

She was awoken abruptly when the passenger next to her elbowed her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she saw that the fasten seatbelt sign was on. They must be close to their destination. As she remembered bits and pieces of her dream, she smiled and for once she trusted in fate to lead her where she needed to go.

* * *

><p>Erick met Leah at the airport and they made the long drive back to Bemidji. During the ride she talked about everything, well nearly everything. She didn't mention her time with Jake. She still wasn't sure how she felt about it. And thinking about it made her feel flushed and uncomfortable. Nope, she was avoiding that topic.<p>

He told her that he'd made copies of his notes for the classes they shared and he spoke with her professors to let them know why she was gone. This allowed him to get copies of other students' notes for the classes they did not share.

* * *

><p>She found it relatively easy to settle back into her old routine. The following Tuesday, she breathed a sigh of relief when she got her period; worries about a baby dismissed. Though when a small part of her felt a twinge of disappointment, she immediately stamped that down.<p>

The only thing she was struggling with her dreams. She'd never had such vivid, erotic dreams in her entire life. She'd wake up trembling, her core aching, and nothing she did was enough to satisfy the ache. It was like having your arm in a cast and having a spot that needed to be scratched. You could never get anything close enough to do more than just barely scratch the itch. It soothed it and calmed it but it never took it completely away.

She and Erick were studying one evening when her thoughts wandered to her most recent dream. If she didn't know better, she would have thought fate was trying to drive her crazy. She wondered if there were any shops nearby, maybe she needed to buy herself a vibrator or two; no three would be the best option. She didn't realize that she groaned out loud, until she noticed Erick's questioning look.

"You okay, Leah? You've been awfully distracted lately."

"Sure, I'm fine...oh, who the fuck am I kidding. I'm slowly being driven insane," she said burying her face in her hands. "Do you miss it," she asked.

"Miss what," he said confused.

"You know," she started as she blushed. "Sex."

They'd this discussion before. Being in school full-time, didn't leave much time for a relationship. Erick didn't want to sleep around with random girls but yet didn't want a girlfriend as he knew that school would come first. His opportunities for medical school were dependent on his achievements during his undergrad studies.

"I guess. But I don't have the time to put into a relationship right now. I'd be a shitty boyfriend. What's bringing this whole discussion out again?" Suddenly a light went off in his brain, "Oh my god, Leah Clearwater is dying to get laid," he told her laughed at her.

"Shut up," she said as wacked his arm with her notebook. "It's not funny, alright. It's just these stupid dreams. Every fucking night. I don't know how much longer I can take it. I'm ready to have myself committed."

"So…have you ever thought about it?"

"About what?"

"Well, I'd say we're good friends, best friends. Obviously we both understand what each other's priorities are. There'd be no reason for one of us to get mad at the other for not putting them first. Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful and attractive and…well it would hardly be any hardship on my part," he joked.

"Could you be serious for one second," she chastised him. "Are you suggesting that you and I…"

"Well, it's just a thought. I mean we already spend a lot a time together. This will just be a more exciting way to study some nights," he leered raising an eyebrow.

"Alright," she agreed. At this point she was willing to do anything to get a decent night's sleep. And they were friends, they found each other attractive. If things got weird, they could just stop.

She pushed her books off his bed along with his. She moved closer to him and leaned in, touching her lips to his. Their mouths melded and she felt her lips tingle at the sensation. Not breaking contact, she straddled his lap as he brought his hands to her hair to hold her in place.

As he reached down and helped her take her shirt off, she found herself comparing the differences between their hands and touches. She felt how Erick's palms were smooth, whereas Jake's had callouses. Jake had been hesitant and unsure at first, Erick knew what he was doing.

She felt him reach behind her and undo the clasp on her bra. She moaned at the first touch of his hands on her breasts. He kissed her chest and laved at her nipples with his tongue. He leaned back for a moment and removed his shirt.

Soon she was lying on the bed and he helped her remove her pants and panties. In the next moment they were both naked. He rubbed himself against her. And she felt her excitement grow. Suddenly, she was halting their progress and he leaned back in confusion.

"Condom…we need one," she told him.

"Oh right. That's the last thing we need to worry about," he said as he reached into the drawer by his bedside. He checked the date on the box, realizing the date was okay; he grabbed one from the package and rolled it on. Leaning down to her face and capturing her lips with his, he murmured, "Now where were we?"

She lifted her hips up towards his while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him push at her opening and felt just the very tip enter her. She wiggled her hips, trying to get more and he complied by plunging deep within her.

His technique was different than Jake but no less satisfying. She found herself meeting his hips thrust for thrust. Soon she felt her climax and his only moments later. He pulled out of her and lay down by her side.

The both lay there catching their breath. It was nothing like her experience with Jake but it was still wonderful and beautiful in its own way. She sighed realizing that it had soothed the ache and she felt like she could relax for the first time in over a week.

"So…" he said.

"Umm…that was…well just what I needed. Thank you," she told him as she turned to him with a smile.

"Do you feel awkward? We're still friends, right?"

"No, and of course. I think this will be okay but next time can I be on top?"

"Whatever you want," he said laughing. "But we should probably get back to studying."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I've finally got caught up and I'd hate to fall behind again."

The both moved away from each other and got dressed. He picked their books up from the floor and they resumed their studying. Neither of them felt anything different. They were still friends, just friends with some extras.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks flew by before they knew it, it was the end of May and final exams had approached. They buckled down on studying but made sure to take some time for <em>studying<em> _breaks_ as they had come to call satiating their needs.

They made it through their final exams and both of them did well. Leah had a week break before summer session started, so she went with Erick to his family's home and spent the week sunbathing, swimming, and fishing.

She called her family and let them know how well she had done on her exams. They avoided any taboo topics like Sam or Emily. She asked if they had anything planned for the summer. She laughed when her brother told her that he'd failed a few of his classes, so he was stuck in summer school in Forks. He told her that he wasn't the only one, that Jake was stuck with him, too.

She'd opted to take two classes during the summer session as it would allow her to get her degree in four years. She'd found that a four-year degree took closer to five years. It was the week after the Fourth of July when her classes ended and Erick picked her up from school and to bring her to his family's cabin in Duluth.

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day and Leah felt like crap. Her head ached and she was nauseous. It was already late; she'd slept for 12 hours again, she was always so tired. Groaning, she pulled the covers off and brought her legs to the edge of the bed. Standing up she walked over to the mirror above the dresser in her room and looked at herself. She looked like shit. What was happening to her?<p>

Getting dressed she went to find Erick's family. She found them sitting outside on the deck. A cool breeze came off the lake and helped to cool Leah's overheated skin.

"Morning, Leah. Not feeling well," Kate asked politely.

"No, I have a headache and it makes my stomach turn."

"That's too bad, sweetie. Erick, go and get her some Tylenol and a glass of water. We'll take care of your headache and then I'll make you some toast. How's that sound?"

"Thanks, Kate. I'm sorry if this is ruining everyone's time."

Kate laughed, "Hardly, we can send the guys fishing and we can just hang out here and have girl talk."

Erick came out with the Tylenol and water. She took the pills and rested her head back. After a while, she felt the headache decrease she noticed that her stomach felt a little better. She ate the toast Kate brought out for her and the two of them spent the day watching movies and talking.

* * *

><p>By that weekend, Kate came up to her and confided in her. Leah turned red as she listened to Kate. "It's none of my business, Leah and don't feel you have to say anything to me but I think you need to consider something. You've been feeling horrible, headaches, nausea, and hot flashes. Don't think I haven't seen you fanning yourself even when there's a nice breeze. You complain that you're tired all the time. And when you can eat, well let's just say your appetite rivals my son's. Plus there's this glow about you. I think you're pregnant."<p>

She sank down into a chair feeling as if her legs couldn't hold her anymore. She tried to think back, it had been a while since her period. She was due soon, right? She couldn't remember everything was a blur of dates. "Kate, I need a calendar."

Kate walked over to the wall and pulled the calendar down. She looked at the date, it was July 14th and she turned the calendar back. She stared at the month of June; she didn't get a period that she could remember so she turned back another month. _May_ she thought _and she'd come back from La Push towards the end of April_. She remembered getting her period the week after her return. She and Erick started having sex in early May and she remembered feeling cramps on Memorial Day. She was sure she'd gotten her period the next day.

She counted the days between then and now, just over six weeks. Her cycle was pretty regular, so she was at least two weeks late. Her jaw dropped open and she brought one of her hands down to her abdomen. There was possibly life growing inside her right now. She looked up at Kate with a look of wonderment.

"Leah, are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. I think you might be right. What am I going to do," she whispered.

"Leah, everything will be fine. First you need to take a test, if that's positive then you'll have to go to the doctor. You have time to prepare, so don't put the cart before the horse."

"You're right, thank you, Kate."

* * *

><p>The moment that Erick walked into the house, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back outside. "Erick, we need to talk but can you bring me to the store?"<p>

"Sure," he said as he allowed her to pull him towards his car. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure but…I think I might be pregnant."

He tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat and looked at her wide-eyed. "But we've always used protection. Are you sure?"

"I'm late, I'm never late. And you know just as well as I do that nothing's 100%."

"What do we do? I mean, what are we supposed to be doing? Shouldn't you be on vitamins or something," he asked her panicking. He knew nothing about babies, his sisters may have been younger than him but he never took an interest in them growing up.

"Erick, calm down," she said laughing. "You're as bad as me earlier. I'll take a test and depending on the result, then we'll figure the rest out. Even if my suspicions are true, we have…well I guess around nine months or so."

"Okay."

"Are you alright with this? I mean I know it isn't what we planned but we'll be okay, right?" She suddenly was worried that he was taking this too well. She was sure he was supposed to be angry with her or something.

"Leah, like I said, we've always used protection. Obviously this was meant to be if you are pregnant and if it ends up you're not, then maybe we should think about another form of birth control, so we don't have another scare like this."

* * *

><p>They stood in the family planning aisle; the same aisle that was in every store whether it was a grocery, pharmacy, or retail superstore. Her cheeks reddened as they looked at the selection of tests. Who knew that there were so many different brands? "Fuck this," she muttered and grabbed one of the pink boxes off the shelf and walked up to a register to pay.<p>

Handing the cashier a twenty, she waited for her change and wished a hole would open up and swallow her up. During the ride home, she examined the box and instructions; memorizing every word and miniscule detail as if she was going to be tested on it later.

When they arrived back at the cabin, Erick took her hand and they walked together into the house. He gently pushed her into the bathroom and kissed her forehead, "No matter what it says, we're friends first. I'll be whatever you need. Let's find out."

She closed the bathroom door and pulled the test out of the box. She followed the instructions and then set the test on the counter. Washing her hands she opened the door for him to come join her as she waited. Almost as if he sensed her fear, he pulled her close into the circle of his arms. Together they waited the agonizing five minutes. They watched as two blue lines appeared.

She turned around in his arms and looked at him, "You're still okay with this?" She was scared that he would disappear. He'd helped her so much and now this was a big responsibility for them both.

"Leah, I told you. We're in this together. We'll figure this out," he told her as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Three days later they found themselves sitting in a doctor's office. The tech had drawn some blood and she and Erick were waiting for the results. Fifteen minutes later Dr. Kady walked in.<p>

"Well, Ms. Clearwater, we have the test results back and you're definitely pregnant. I'd like to examine you and then we can do an ultrasound to verify how far along you are."

Erick left the room while Dr. Kady examined her. The doctor then allowed Erick to come in and a tech followed with an ultrasound machine. They both looked at the screen in awe as they saw the profile of the baby for the first time. The tech took a few measurements and then printed out a few pictures for them.

"Based on your blood tests and the measurements obtained with ultrasound, I'd say that you are right around 11 weeks, give or take a week or two. That puts your delivery date at February 5th," Dr. Kady told them. "As you progress, this date may change. Now I would like to see you again in four weeks. Make sure to fill this prescription for a prenatal vitamin. The nurse will come back in after you're dressed and give you some additional information. Congratulations."

She quickly dressed and sat down next to Erick. They were both looking at the pictures they'd been given. The nurse came back in and gave Leah a booklet about pregnancy. She explained how the book had information about what to expect each week and also had several worksheets that they could use to write down a birth plan and ensure they had what they needed for the baby.

* * *

><p>They started looking for a small apartment to rent. It seemed illogical for either of them to stay in the dorms and this would make it easier for them to care for the baby if they were together. It didn't take too much searching before they found a small two-bedroom apartment that was in their budget. They also figured out their workschool schedules.

Erick's parents had some old furniture in their basement that they let them have. He also brought his queen-sized bed from home. Despite his family's early misgivings about the two of them having a baby together and going to college, Kate and Tom bought the baby a crib.

They moved into their apartment two weeks before classes resumed for the fall. Leah had another doctor's visit and everything was progressing normally. She planned on taking a full load this semester as she knew both her and Erick would have to work their schedule around a baby the next semester. She'd talked to an advisor and he'd recommended that she take some online courses during winter semester, that way she could be at home with the baby and continue her coursework.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>School resumed and though Leah still felt tired, thankfully the nausea had passed. She still called her mom every week but she hadn't told her anything, she wasn't sure how to bring her pregnancy up. Plus, she didn't want her brother to worry about her.<p>

In the last few weeks she had developed a small round bump on her lower abdomen, she found her hand resting on it more often than not. When she was twenty weeks, she felt a fluttering sensation in her abdomen and realized it was the baby moving.

At her next appointment, the doctor ordered another ultrasound and the baby cooperated allowing the tech to get some nice pictures. The tech asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby and they looked at each other, exclaiming, "Yes." They found out they were having a little girl. Erick kissed the top of her head and rested his hand on her growing belly as he whispered in her ear, "My girls."

* * *

><p>Leah decorated the nursery with Kate. Even though Leah was not a huge fan of girly colors, she dreamed of her daughter being surrounded by pinks, lavenders, and soft yellows. She found a baby blanket that was designed like a patchwork quilt in those colors and built the nursery palette around it.<p>

Later that evening, she sat on the couch trying to study. She pulled the baby name book back on to her lap and flipped through the pages. She'd been thinking about names for a while. For whatever reason she had a name stuck in her head. It was one of the few things that she and Erick had not talked about.

When Erick arrived home from school he saw her sitting on the couch staring off into space. "Hey, Leah how was your day," he asked as he set down his stuff.

"Fine, I was just thinking about names. Have you given any thought to it?"

"Not really, I figured you'd want to do it," he said and then realized it was the wrong thing to say as Leah's face scrunched up and she started crying. "Leah, I'm sorry," he said going over to her and gathering her in his arms. "I didn't mean it the way I sounded. It's just I don't really have an opinion about it. What you like is okay by me; I know you have good taste."

"I'm sorry," she said as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I know that you didn't mean it the way I was taking it. There's still a part of me that's scared that all this is going to be taken away."

"Leah, I'll be here for you no matter what happens with that. We're best friends for life. So tell me about this name that you are thinking."

"Charlotte Sarah and we could call her Lottie."

"Very beautiful, does it have any special meaning?"

"Charlotte means feminine and Sarah means princess."

"Hmm, I like it," he told her kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and her stomach grew to what she thought was astronomical proportions. Her moods were labile, one moment she was crying, the next she was laughing, and then she was yelling at Erick for some minor thing that he'd forgot. Erick invited her home during Thanksgiving break, part of her wanted to decline but the other part recognized how much of a crazy person she'd been the past few weeks and Erick didn't get mad at her, so she sucked it up.<p>

It was odd to her that there was a holiday to celebrate and give thanks about taking land and the slaughter of native people. She didn't believe the whole story about the Pilgrims and Indians, if Indians were there; they probably cooked the feast while the Pilgrims watched. Then they got to watch the Pilgrims gorge themselves on food.

Though afterwards, she was ashamed to admit how great the food was. Her stomach had never been as satisfied as it was with this literal buffet of food. Turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie, some type of green bean dish, and buttery rolls, she ate like this was her last meal. She thought for sure Erick was going to have to roll her out of the dining room.

After dinner Kate propositioned her. She wanted to do a photo Christmas card to send out. And she wanted her grandbaby on it. Leah stared at her trying to figure out how that was going to work. Then, she realized what Kate wanted.

"No way! I am not having some photo of my enormous girth to wish the family Happy Holidays."

"Come on, Leah. Please," Kate begged. "Erick can be in the picture with you, too. Don't you want Lottie to be part of this?"

Leah didn't know why she felt this need to give into Kate's demands but she did. So the following week she found herself wearing a black pair of yoga pants and a tank top that was pulled up just underneath her breasts exposing her baby belly, Erick stood behind her and his hands held a sonogram of the baby while her hands rested on her girth.

Kate had at least a hundred cards made from the photo. Kate gave her a dozen to send to family. Leah looked at the pile of cards and wondered who she was going to send these to. She hadn't told her family and she really didn't have any friends in La Push. She certainly wasn't going to send one to her cousin, Emily. And definitely not to her aunt and uncle in Neah Bay, Emily's parents.

In the end, she sent one to her mom along with another picture of her and Erick and one of the sonogram pictures. She wrote a small note and then she waited anxiously for the phone call.

* * *

><p>Back in La Push, some of the pack members along with Billy and Old Quil were gathered at the Clearwater house. Sue was making Harry's famous fish fry. The mail truck had just dropped off their mail, so Seth ran outside to get it. As he flipped through the various items, he saw a larger envelope that was slightly thicker. He noticed the slight sent of lilies and recognized the handwriting as Leah's.<p>

Running into the house, he grabbed his mom by the arm, "We got something from Leah." His sister had kept her promise and called them once a week but lately she'd seemed distracted and on edge.

"Well, open it already, Seth."

He tore the envelope open and pulled the items out. The top item was a black and white fuzzy picture, his face frowned in confusion. He handed the picture to his mom, who gasped. "What," he asked looking at her face.

"Seth, what else did she send," she asked anxiously.

He looked down at the remaining items, there was a folded note and the last thing was a picture of a smiling Leah and some guy. Their hands were entwined on Leah's belly which was rounded. He opened the note and read what she had written. He felt shocked to his core and starting shaking. He felt an overwhelming need to go for a run. He ran out the door and phased just inside the tree line shredding his clothes.

Sue looked at the picture he'd been holding and read Leah's note. She and Erick had found out she was pregnant during the summer. They were now living together and expecting a daughter sometime in early February. She was still attending school and they'd made plans to ensure that neither of them needed to put their schooling on hold. Leah asked for forgiveness for not telling them earlier but she said she just didn't know how.

She sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and traced her finger on the picture of Leah and Erick. Her daughter was glowing. She could see the happiness radiating off of her. This would be their first grandchild and Harry wasn't here to experience it. She felt tears gather in her eyes and she started to cry softly.

Jake had seen Seth run off and he heard Sue crying. He met his dad's eyes and the two of them went into the kitchen together. Billy was the first one to speak.

"Everything okay, Sue," he asked as he wheeled closer to her.

"Yes, sorry, I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed and I'm missing Harry."

"Is everything alright with Leah," Jake asked. "I heard Seth say you got a letter or something from her and then I saw him take off."

She handed the photos and letter to Billy. He looked at the pictures and read the letter. "Congratulations, Sue or should I call you grandma," he joked setting the items back down on the table.

Jake picked up the items and looked at them. As he stared at the picture of Leah, he felt a twinge of jealously. She looked so happy. He still felt at times like she was meant to be part of his life. He looked at her rounded belly and imagined for a moment that it was his child growing there and that it was their hands that were intertwined. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at Sue muttering, "Congrats."

* * *

><p>Leah was studying for finals when she heard the phone ring. She picked up the phone, took a breath, and answered. "Hello."<p>

"Leah, why didn't you say anything? I can't believe you've been doing this all alone."

"Mom, I'm not alone. Erick's here. I'm an adult now and I have to learn to take care of myself."

"I know…it's just I wish you were closer. I feel like I'm missing out on so much. And of course, this just makes me miss your dad even more. That he isn't around for this."

"I wish he was, too. You know that you can always come and visit."

"I suppose. That's actually not a bad idea. When do you think it would be better for me to come? Just before or after the baby's born?"

"I don't know it would be up to you. I mean I'm due February 5th but it could be any time before or after that date. My doc's pretty sure on the date and my measurements have been right on. I'll be on winter break from December 20th until January 15th. So maybe you can come out just before."

"Alright, I'll look into flights. I miss you, Leah. I'll talk to you soon. Bye, honey."

"Love you, too. Bye."

She was shocked that the conversation had gone so well. It would be nice to see her mom. Realizing how much her mom had missed being a part of this. Erick's family was great to her but it wasn't the same as her own family.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>By Christmas, Leah felt as big as a house. She was pretty sure that her feet had swollen so much that she no longer had individual toes, just webbed feet like a duck. She couldn't tell though because she couldn't actually see them. She'd given up shaving anything other than her underarms. She no longer wore socks as she couldn't pull them on without Erick's help. And she'd been reduced to sweatpants and yoga pants.<p>

She was fat, frumpy, and grumpy. She wanted the baby out and now. It didn't help her attitude any when it seemed that every person she met came up to her to rub her belly. She'd had enough. She finally said a snarky comment to a stranger about it and they stared at her like she was a crazy person. After that incident, she decided that her body was no longer hers and there was no point in arguing.

The New Year rolled around and Leah waited anxiously for her mom's visit. Her back was always aching and she pleaded with Erick to rub her back constantly. She'd started experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions and if that was just a taste of what actual labor was, she'd changed her mind; the baby could stay in there forever.

The week before her mom arrived, Leah started nesting. She cleaned and scrubbed the apartment from top to bottom and then did it all over again. Erick came home from work one day and found her crying on the floor of Lottie's nursery. She was upset about some of the baby's clothes; she wanted even numbers of everything. It just made sense to her. But for some reason there were an uneven number of sleepers. Erick didn't scold her instead he went to the store and bought another sleeper. By the time he got back, he found her asleep in bed.

* * *

><p>Sue's impending arrival helped to soothe her moods and Erick was grateful for the additional pair of hands. Despite the fact that Leah couldn't bend over or reach the upper cupboards, she was still insistent that the cupboards needed cleaning and organizing. Erick tried to do it for her but apparently <em>"he didn't know what he was doing"<em> and so he stopped and told her that her mom could help her with it. It was one of only a few times that he got upset with her.

Sue had rented a car and made the long drive from the Twin Cities airport. She arrived at their apartment that afternoon. When they heard the knock, Leah ran, well waddled to the doorway and threw herself at her mom crying, "Mom, he's being horrible." Sue hugged her daughter and looked over her daughter's shoulder to meet Erick's eyes and rolled her own. Sue remembered how bad she had been those last few weeks, so she sympathized with Erick.

"I'm sure he's not doing it intentionally, honey. He's just a man. You know as well as I do that they can be quite difficult to deal with. Why don't you go sit down and tell me what needs to be done."

Leah sat down in the recliner and Erick helped her to get her feet up. Leah then explained to her mom what needed to be done with the cupboards. She listened to her daughter and told her she'd take care of it. But first she wanted Leah to rest as she looked tired.

Once Leah closed her eyes and was softly snoring. Sue looked at Erick and they introduced themselves. "How many times has she done the cupboards," Sue asked.

"This will be number four. I'm really trying but they look fine to me. I tried to help earlier but apparently I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well, I'll move a few things around how she said she wants it. I'm sure when she wakes up it will be something else."

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Sue curbed some of her daughter's tendencies towards cleaning and organizing. She made sure that Leah had her bag packed and suggested a few items that Leah hadn't thought about. She also cooked several large meals and froze portions of them so that they would have some easy things to eat after she left.<p>

On the 23rd of January, Leah complained all day about her back hurting. Erick had tried to massage it but the muscles just wouldn't relax. Sighing, Leah got up from the couch to use the bathroom. Several minutes later, they heard Leah call out, "I think it's time."

Sue went into the bathroom and found Leah standing in a puddle of water. Erick had followed Sue into the bathroom and he motioned to Sue that he'd take care of this.

"Come on, honey. Let's get your pants changed. Erick will clean up in here and then we'll get your bag and got the hospital."

Leah followed her mom to their room and her mom helped her change. She had Leah sit down on the bed while she grabbed the bag and brought it to the front door. Erick had installed an electric start on his car, so he'd already gotten the car started. He grabbed Leah's bag and brought it out. She returned to the room with Leah's jacket in her hands.

"Mom, I'm scared."

"Sweetie, it will be fine. Come on; let's get your jacket on. Erick will be back in a second and then we'll help you out to the car."

* * *

><p>Leah had been in labor for 10 hours, she was exhausted. She didn't understand why they just couldn't hurry the baby up. Every time Sonia or <em>Satan<em> as Leah like to call her, entered the room smiling and full of comments like, _"You're doing so great, almost there."_ Leah wanted to jump out of bed and hit her over the head with a bedpan. _She_ wasn't the one feeling her uterus contract every five minutes, _she_ wasn't the one that felt like vomiting, and _she_ certainly wasn't the one that was going to push a baby out of her vagina. Leah hated _her_.

The nurse came in and did another check. "You're doing great Leah! You're at eight centimeters, I bet in the next hour or so, we'll be ready for pushing. Isn't it exciting," _Satan_ exclaimed.

Leah was wondering if this girl had brain damage. As tempted as she was to kick her in the face, she didn't want this girl to lose any more brain cells. So she wisely kept her feet on the bed and muttered, "So exciting."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit to see how you're doing," _Satan_ told her walking out of the room.

Her contractions increased and now were as frequent as every three minutes. Another check showed she was fully dilated. Dr. Kady came in and asked Leah if she was feeling the urge to push. She wasn't, so the doctor opted to wait a bit to let things progress more.

Thirty minutes later, she screamed at Erick, "Get you shit together and find the fucking doctor now! I don't care if he's at lunch or in the bathroom. Get him now!" Sue stood by her bedside and encouraged her to work on her breathing techniques to relax.

"Mom, you can take those stupid breathing exercises and shove them," Leah yelled at her. She looked at her mom and at the clock and then back at her mom. "Where the fuck is he? I ask him to do one thing and he can't even do that. Do I have to get out of the bed to do it myself? Did I tell you that he's an asshole?"

Sue ignored Leah's comments and let her vent. She knew that there was no use in arguing with Leah. It was pointless at this time. And she definitely wasn't going to try and pacify her either.

Erick and Dr. Kady, along with Nurse _Satan_ walked in. Erick came to stand on Leah's right side. The nurse helped Dr. Kady set up the bed and place Leah's feet in the stirrups. Other supplies were grabbed, the baby warmer was turned on, and finally Dr. Kady did one final check to see where the baby was in the birth canal.

"Okay, Leah the baby's right where we want her to be. Erick and mom, I want you two to pull back on Leah's knees and bring them out a bit and towards her chest. Leah, with the next contraction I want you to push. Sonia's going to help you. We need you to push slow and steady. Are you ready?"

Leah nodded her head. She was afraid to open her mouth because all of her earlier anger and frustration had turned into fear, she didn't want to cry. She felt the contraction starting and she listened to Sonia as she instructed Leah to push. Sonia counted out loud and then told Leah to relax.

This pattern continued for the next hour until finally the baby was born. Dr. Kady suctioned the baby's mouth and nose. Sonia had several blankets ready and rubbed the baby dry. Then they placed the baby on Leah's stomach.

"Congratulations, Leah. Meet your daughter."

Leah looked down at the tiny copper-colored baby with her full head of black hair. Her eyes were open and were a generic baby blue-black. She made just a few tiny whimpers as she looked around. She was the most beautiful thing Leah had ever seen. She reached her hand down and stroked the tufts of hair, "Hello, little girl. Charlotte Sarah."

Erick had walked over to Sue's side of the bed to get a better look at his daughter. Sue turned to him and gave him a hug, "Congrats."

"Thank you," he said through the lump in his throat. The baby was a miniature of Leah only without her temper. He leaned down and kissed Leah's cheek telling her, "You did good."

* * *

><p>Sonia borrowed the baby for some time in order to do an assessment, give shots, and bathe her. She dressed the baby in a hat, tee-shirt, diaper, and a sleep sack and then brought her over to Sue and Erick. The she helped Leah get cleaned up some.<p>

Once Leah was freshened Sonia brought the baby to Leah to have her try breastfeeding. She helped Leah with positioning the baby and recognizing the cues when the baby was ready to latch. Leah was amazed at how quickly Charlotte got the hang of it.

Sue pulled out her camera and between Erick and her they took pictures of Charlotte and Leah and several with one or the other of them in it. Leah told Erick that he could go home and Sue would room in with her and Charlotte. So Erick left for the night and Leah closed her eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Sue stayed for two weeks and helped out. Leah and Erick were grateful for her help. A few days before she left, she and Leah took Charlotte to a photo studio and had some pictures taken. They ordered some photo cards. She helped Leah address the envelopes they would place the cards in. Her mom figured this was the easiest way to notify everyone at once.<p>

Leah soon realized that sleep was a thing of the past. She took every opportunity she had when Charlotte was sleeping to catch a few winks herself. She'd decreased her course load but still was taking three courses, so Erick helped her study; often reading from Leah's book while she was breastfeeding.

Twice a week they made a _date_ to go to the laundry mat. They would pack up all the dirty laundry, Lottie, as they had come to call her and their school work and multi-task. Lottie would sleep for hours on the washing machine.

* * *

><p>Summer rolled around and Lottie was already six months old. She was rolling herself over and sitting up well on her own. Leah decided to take summer courses, while Erick worked part-time. They'd been discussing how they planned to juggle everything next semester as Leah would officially be in the nursing program.<p>

Part of her coursework included taking a course and test to become a certified nursing assistant. She looked around and found that she could work Saturdays and Sundays as a nursing assistant and make a decent salary. When they looked at what her nursing courses would entail, it seemed that she was going to be in class three days a week. Erick worked as many classes as he could into the two days she had off but they did have some overlapping on Mondays. So they found daycare available for that day and one other during the week which they would alternate so each would have a day off from class and baby duty.

* * *

><p>Soon enough summer passed and they'd had to put their plan into action. On the weekends if they both worked, then Kate would watch Lottie. Lottie was sleeping through the night and together they'd worked hard to keep the same schedule for her. She'd take a morning and afternoon nap, which allowed whoever was home to have some uninterrupted study time.<p>

Leah continued to call her family weekly and would email pictures and videos of Lottie. Sue and Seth discussed visiting around Lottie's first birthday. And Leah recorded every milestone in a baby book. Whether it was her first smile or first tooth; Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas were all documented. There was barely any room in the book by the time January came and she continued to feel a driving need to document these moments, so she searched until she found the perfect scrapbook that would allow her to continue.

* * *

><p>They planned a small party for Lottie's first birthday, just close family. Kate offered to have the party at their house and invited Seth and Sue to stay with them as the apartment Leah and Erick shared was tiny. Leah had gone all out with pink balloons and streamers everywhere. She even had the bakery make a small cake for Lottie so they could get pictures of her shoving her face full of cake.<p>

Within the last few weeks, Lottie had started walking. Nothing was more amusing than watching Lottie amble along like an old man who'd too much to drink. She wasn't exactly talking yet but she would make different sounds that sounded close to words.

Sue decided that the pictures and videos were not enough. Lottie was beautiful, like a miniature Leah. Her black hair had just the littlest bit of curl in it and she had Leah's black-brown eyes. She always had a mischievous tinkle in her eyes along with her toothy grin. The only thing that she didn't have was Leah's temperament; Sue assumed that Lottie got that from Erick. Lottie was a generally happy baby. She was content to just sit on an adult's lap and be rocked. She rarely cried and so when she did, you knew something was wrong.

They took dozens of pictures of Lottie attempting to open her presents. Their favorite photos were those of Lottie with cake and frosting covering her face and hands. Leah leaned down and kissed her daughter's cake covered cheek and her mom was able to capture the shot when Lottie put both her hands on Leah's face while Leah's eyes widened with shock.

Seth and Sue spent a week visiting. Leah realized during that visit how much she missed her family. Erick's family was wonderful but it wasn't hers. She thought that perhaps, she also missed La Push, too.

* * *

><p>After Lottie's birthday, she and Erick seemed to start growing apart. They'd never put a label on their relationship other than friends. They each saw themselves as Lottie's parents but they didn't look at each other as partners. It was hard for Leah to describe their relationship.<p>

Thinking back on it, Leah realized they hadn't had sex for nearly four months. When she was honest with herself, she didn't particularly miss it, either. Their lives had become a routine centered on Lottie's needs. They went to work, school, and took care of Lottie.

They still spent time together talking about the future and what their plans were after graduation but neither of them spoke what they both were wondering. Would they be together? Would they make a deeper commitment? It was as if there was an ever-widening chasm between them. And the more they ignored it, the worse it got.

Things didn't get better when summer arrived again. They still spent time with Erick's family. They discussed visiting La Push but airline tickets were expensive and they didn't want to add any more debt than they already had. They were still friends but whatever they had previously for that short time was gone.

* * *

><p>In the fall, they both entered their final year of studies; well at least Leah was in her final year. Erick would be going on to medical school. His grades had remained high, even with the arrival of Lottie and the added responsibility. He started applying for medical schools on the east coast. And Leah was still unsure of what her plans were. She planned on taking her nursing boards as soon as she could in the summer, she just didn't know where she would be when it came time to apply for jobs.<p>

The routine they'd created the year before continued to work. They found that at times they had to put Lottie in daycare an extra day but for the most part, they were able to juggle it all. For the first time ever, Leah dreaded the holiday season. She didn't have a desire to spend time around Erick's family but she felt that she couldn't deny them Lottie and it wouldn't be fair to send him with her alone.

She wasn't sure what had changed her mind. It wasn't that his parents weren't great people and they'd done so much for her, Erick, and Lottie. It just felt wrong. Maybe it was because of where their relationship was. Trying to figure out what she was feeling and thinking gave her a headache so she decided not to.

Lottie's second birthday came up after the holidays and Leah decided to just do a small party at their apartment. Her family was unable to make it so she made sure she took dozens of photos and few videos that she later sent them.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the year and school was ending in just a few weeks. It was around that time when she came home one from work and found Erick sitting at the table staring. He turned and looked at her. The look in his eyes tore her heart apart. She asked him what was wrong and listened to what he had to say. She sat down in one of the chairs across from him.<p>

They looked at each other for what seemed like hours. They'd promised that no matter what they were friends first. They discussed what they should do. In the end, the decision was made for them. Erick had been accepted to Dartmouth in New Hampshire. It looked like Leah was returning to La Push for the first time in nearly four years.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Sweet reunion Jamaica and Spain<em>

_We're like how we were again_

_I'm in the tub, you on the seat_

_Lick your lips as I soak my feet_

_And then you notice likkle carpet burns_

_My stomach drop and my guts churn_

_You shrug and it's the worst_

_Who truly stuck the knife in first_

_I cheated myself_

_Like I knew I would_

_I told you, I was trouble_

_You know that I'm no good_

**_Amy Winehouse ~ You Know I'm No Good ~ Back to Black_**

After the decision was made, Leah called her mom to tell her the news. Sue was sad to hear that she and Erick had made the decision they had but she was excited that her daughter and granddaughter were coming home. Sue told Leah that she and Seth would drive out to Minnesota so that they could see Leah graduate. Then they would rent a U-Haul trailer and help Leah pack up most of hers and Lottie's things.

She planned on staying long enough to take her exam for her nursing license. She'd researched and found that if she obtained her license in Minnesota, she could then apply for a license once she arrived in Washington. It was much easier than trying to figure out if her education was approved by Washington and taking her exam there. She and Lottie would fly to Washington once she received word that she had passed.

She was finding the most difficult part of everything was how things had changed between her and Erick. She had found out in the time since they had their talk, that she loved him. He had been there for her through so much and she had an incredible sense of guilt. She felt like she had used him. If things had been different maybe this wouldn't be so hard for her.

As much as she wanted Erick to blame or be angry with her, he didn't. He was just as kind and understanding as he always had been. He believed that everything happened for a reason and even this, the situation they found themselves in was meant to be.

They continued their previous routine; the last thing either of them wanted was for Lottie to be upset. Their separation was like a divorce but luckily it was amicable. They went over various items in the apartment to determine what things each would be keep. They talked to a lawyer to have papers drawn up for Leah to have custody of Lottie and Leah decided to have papers drawn up to determine who would take Lottie in the event that something happened to her. The day they signed the papers felt like the final nail in the coffin. They were truly two separate people.

* * *

><p>Her family arrived a few days later. Erick had already left the apartment and was staying at his parent's house in the guest room as his bed was still in the apartment. Seeing her family helped soothe the ache in her heart. She felt the tiniest glimmer of excitement at the prospect of going home.<p>

Seth had just finished his final year of high school. He was able to graduate a few weeks early due to some extracurricular activities. Leah was so proud of her brother. She remembered when she'd first left La Push and how her brother had struggled after their dad died. She was glad that he was able to pull himself out of that rut and succeed.

She'd already started packing things that were going with them to La Push in boxes. She would be taking Lottie's furniture with her but they decided to wait until the last day of Sue and Seth's visit to load those items up. The rest of the furniture was going back to Erick's parent's house or being donated. There were a few kitchen items she had. Otherwise everything else was clothing or other personal belongings.

* * *

><p>Leah rode with her family to the graduation ceremony. She'd picked out a nice dress for Lottie to wear. Once they arrived at the auditorium, they met up with Erick and his parents. Leah had already told her family not to say anything about the move. Erick and she had decided to talk to them after graduation.<p>

Lottie sat on Seth's lap during the ceremony. She babbled to Seth and giggled when he pointed out her parents. Afterwards the group went to Applebee's to share a nice dinner together.

The following day, Seth rented the trailer and they started loading it. The disassembled Lottie's furniture and packed it in last. Leah had ensured that she and Lottie had a suitcase each packed with what they would need for the next couple of weeks. She'd received her notice for testing and had scheduled it as soon as she could. Her family planned to start back to La Push early the next morning.

During the course of her family's visit, Leah had gotten some surprising news. Charlie and her mom had been dating for a while and he'd proposed. One of Leah's biggest fears with moving home was not only finding a job but finding a place for her and Lottie to stay. Charlie's proposal solved at least one of her concerns.

When Charlie had heard that Leah was moving back, he and Sue talked. They decided because they were planning on getting married at the end of the summer, there was no reason they couldn't live with each other before. So, Charlie had called Leah and offered his house in Forks to her. She graciously accepted his offer. So now she and Lottie had a place to live.

Early the next morning, Leah cooked breakfast. Then she saw her mom and brother off. Lottie had cried for Seth once she realized they were leaving. "Eth, Eth," she called and when Seth came and picked her up, she gripped onto him. He kissed her cheek and promised that she would see him soon. Only the promise of ice cream from Leah could get Lottie to release her death grip on Seth.

* * *

><p>Once her family left, she and Erick went to talk to his parents. They listened as they discussed the decision they'd come to and the reasons around it. She'd been worried they'd be upset with them. But like everything else, Kate and Tom took it in stride. They told Leah that no matter what they loved them both. Leah promised to keep in touch and visit sometime. She told all of them that they were welcome to come and see her and Lottie in Washington.<p>

* * *

><p>She spent the next week studying for her licensing exam. Erick watched Lottie and together the two of them spent time with Erick's parents. The morning that she was to take the test, Erick made breakfast. He wished her luck and helped her double check that she had everything she needed to take the exam.<p>

When she arrived at the testing center, her nerves intensified. This was it. Oh, she could re-take the exam if she failed. But Leah didn't want to fail; she had worked hard for this. She wanted to prove that she could do this.

The person at the counter helped her get signed in, took her picture and fingerprints, and then brought her to a computer terminal that was assigned to her. The screen flickered on and she read through the instructions. She put the headphones that were available on so that she wouldn't be distracted by the other test takers.

She answered question after question. She lost track of how many questions she'd answered. After twenty-five minutes the screen flickered to blue. She was done. She instantly felt panic and her heart lodged in her throat. She _needed_ more questions! There was _no way_ she had passed. Couldn't they give her just a few more so she could prove to them that she knew this?

Taking off the headphones, she glared at the computer screen. When the survey popped up, she answered the questions. She then stalked to the door but first she took a look around the room. Everyone that had been in the room when she arrived was still here. She felt tears gather in her eyes. She'd failed.

During the ride home, she cried. She'd worked four long years for this. Even with Lottie's arrival she'd maintained her studies. What was she going to do know? She had a daughter to take care of. She felt disappointed in herself.

When she arrived home, Erick heard as she opened the door. He took one look at her face and pulled her into a hug. He told her that everything would be alright. They had the apartment for another few weeks. She could study some more and re-test.

* * *

><p>The next forty-eight hours were pure torture. That's how long she'd been told it would take for them to process her results. She didn't understand why they just didn't tell them right away. The more she thought about it, she realized they wanted the examinees as far away from them as possible when they found out they failed. They didn't want any one jumping over the counter beating up their staff.<p>

When the time came and she could check her results, she found herself frozen. She sat on the couch with her laptop open on the Pearson Vue website. Every time she brought her fingers towards the keyboard to sign in she felt an icy hand grip and twist her insides. She didn't need to know, did she?

Erick came by that evening to find out her results, he was sure she'd done just fine so he wanted to take her out to dinner to celebrate. He found her sitting on the couch looking ready to cry. Lottie was quietly playing with some toys on the living room floor.

"Leah, you haven't checked yet, have you," he asked.

She turned and looked at him whispering, "No, there's no reason to. I already know."

He came over to her and sat down. He grabbed her laptop and asked her what her sign-in information was. Moments later, he was logged in and grinning madly. "Leah, look. You passed! Everything's fine."

She looked over at the screen and examined it. There was her name and as she read further down, she saw it. She'd passed. She was officially a registered nurse. The icy chill she'd felt in her body left. She felt herself unthawing. She met Erick's eyes. "I passed," she screamed. Lottie turned her face to look at her mom. Not understanding what was happening she ran over to Leah.

"Momma," she said clapping her hands.

* * *

><p>The three of them went out and celebrated that night. When they arrived home, Leah checked for flights and found one that was leaving in two days. Erick offered to drive the two of them to the airport.<p>

She finished packing their things and felt a little maudlin. They'd brought Lottie home from the hospital to this place. The memories were overwhelming, Lottie's first smile, her first tooth, the first time she rolled over, and those first hesitant steps. Everywhere she looked she saw her daughter and a memory. She was going to miss this place. She was going to miss Erick.

The day that their flight was going to leave; Erick packed the car with Leah and Lottie's suitcases. He put the stroller in the trunk along with their bags. They drove to the airport and talked about their memories together. At some point during the drive, Leah reached over and grabbed Erick's hand. They held hands for the rest of the drive.

Once they arrived at the airport, Erick help Leah check her bags. They opted to have the car seat checked along with the baggage even though it was an extra charge. The only thing Leah was bringing onto the plane was the compact stroller and a small carry-on that had some diapers, a change of clothes, snacks, and some toys to keep Lottie entertained.

They stood there and stared at each other. Both of them trying to figure out how to say goodbye, they had been nearly inseparable for over 3 years. Leah made the first move.

"Erick," she started. "I know that this isn't what we planned or what we ever thought would happen…but I want to thank you for everything. You've been wonderful and I don't know what I would've done this without you. I love you. I promise that we'll stay in touch."

"Leah, you've always known how I've felt. What I said, it's true. Some things are meant to be. You, me, and Lottie that was all meant to be. I love you, too. I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to and I know you'll do the same for me," he said as he gathered her into his arms for the last time and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

He then crouched down to Lottie who was sitting in her stroller, unaware of what was happening. He looked at the little girl who had stolen such a huge part of his heart. _His own miniature Leah_ he thought. "Lottie, I love you so much. You're one of the best things that's happened in my life. Someday you'll understand why we've made the decision that we have. I hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive us both."

Lottie stared at him, listening to his words. She'd always been a precocious child and he wondered for a second, if she understood him. He shook his head, knowing that would be impossible. He kissed both of her cheeks and tickled her belly causing her to giggle.

Their goodbyes finished, Leah and Lottie turned away and walked towards the terminal. Each step away from Erick brought them both closer to their new home. And she hoped that they would find the same happiness they'd had here.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>As their plane landed in Seattle, she felt her nerves intensify. Was she doing the right thing? She was sure the residents of La Push knew about her daughter but how would they react? Would she and Lottie be accepted? The last thing that she wanted was for Lottie to have to face the stigma of being a fatherless child. And she did have a father, he just wasn't involved.<p>

Seth met her at the airport. He was overjoyed to see them both. He looked like a kid who had a secret to tell. She hoped they hadn't planned a party for them. After the five-hour drive to the airport this morning, along with their plane ride, and another four-hour drive home, she just wanted to get home and fall asleep. She could only hope that her brother had at least set up hers and Lottie's rooms like she'd instructed.

During the ride, poor Seth tried to keep up a conversation with her but she was distracted. She stared out the window and thought about everything that had happened since the last time she was here. She cringed when she thought about Sam and Emily. She hadn't forgiven them but she no longer felt the need to embarrass herself by telling them off. She'd meant what she said when she told Emily that she didn't miss them or care about them. She didn't, they were in her past and she had her entire future in front of her.

As they pulled up to Charlie's house in Forks, she'd have to start remembering that it was her house now, she felt anticipation. She and Erick had done what they could to make the apartment a home but it wasn't the same as owning something. Charlie was not just letting her stay in his house; he'd transferred the title over to her. It was truly hers. She thought of all the different things that she could do to make it truly theirs. She quickly noticed there was only one other car in the driveway, her mom's and breathed a sigh of relief.

Her brother turned the truck off and she grabbed Lottie from her car seat. Lottie had fallen asleep during the ride and she was loath to wake her. Seth grabbed their bags and the three of them headed towards the front door.

As they walked up the steps, her mom opened the door and Charlie stood just behind her, "Leah, you're home. I hope you like everything."

They walked into the house and she looked around. It appeared that the kitchen had been freshly painted. The cupboards were a gleaming white with new bronzed knobs. There was a small table with four chairs. A plant hung over the sink in front of the window.

"There's more," her mom exclaimed as she urged Leah through the house. The living room had been painted a soft brown and had a comfortable-looking couch and two chairs. A small entertainment center held a flat screen TV.

"Mom, this is too much," she said as tears formed.

"No honey, it's not enough. This is your home, yours and Lottie's."

Seth came forward and took Lottie from her. "Sis, go look upstairs. I can keep an eye on Lottie."

Leah watched as Seth and Charlie sat down in the living room. She followed her mom up the stairs. Her mom led her into the smaller of the two rooms. The walls were painted a soft yellow and Lottie's furniture was set up in the room. They'd set the crib up as a toddler bed and she was grateful that Kate had purchased a convertible model that could be used from babyhood to adulthood. All of her daughter's toys were in here and someone had stenciled Lottie's name on the wall above the bed. In the corner next to one of the windows was the rocker that she still used when Lottie needed to be comforted. A large light grey rug covered most of the hardwood floors.

Her mom grabbed Leah's hand and brought her to the other bedroom. Leah felt tears drip down her cheek as she looked around the room. Her furniture from her old room was here but the room looked so grown up. Three of the walls were painted a cream color and the wall where her headboard was painted a dusky purple color. New linens had been purchased a few shades lighter than the wall color. Several pictures hung on the walls, ones of her and Lottie.

"Mom," she cried. "How…when?"

"It was Seth's idea. He didn't want you to worry about anything once you came home. There's still room for you to put your own touch around the house. We only hung up some photos and of course there may be things that you'll want to have displayed. The boys, well Seth, Jake, Collin, and Brady all worked on it. Seth and Jake picked out the colors. Do you like it?"

"Mom, I love it. It's perfect."

* * *

><p>Leah lucked out and there was a position available at the hospital in Forks. Between the recommendation from one of her professors and the fact that her mom worked there, she was offered the job immediately following her interview. She found an in-home daycare that could watch Lottie on days when her mom or brother weren't available.<p>

They both settled into their new life with ease. Lottie loved the attention that she received from _gramma_ and _grand_-_PA_ as she called Charlie. _Eth_ she probably loved the most as he loved to toss her into the air and catch her or would tickle her belly. They both were thriving.

The only issue Leah had with being home was Seth. He constantly bothered her about Erick. She'd told him several times that it wasn't his business. But he was always trying to push the issue. Sooner or later, she knew that she would have to explain it but she wasn't ready.

* * *

><p>For the most part, she avoided La Push. The times she did go there, she only went to her mom's house to visit her family. More than once, she'd seen who she thought was Sam when she'd stopped at the Ateara's market; nearly every time she'd run in the opposite direction. After the third time of trying to evade him, she knocked over a display and ended up with a red face and a laughing Embry next to her.<p>

"Hey, Leah, how are you? I've seen you around a few times. Seth told me you're staying at Charlie's old house."

"Fine," she muttered realizing all this time she'd been trying to hide from Embry not Sam.

After the _incident_ as she liked to call it, she didn't worry so much when she ventured to La Push. Who cared if she ended up seeing Sam or Emily, they couldn't affect her anymore. She had her career, her daughter, her house, and her family; she was happy and she wasn't going to apologize or feel guilty for it.

And just like the rumors had swirled around the community about her years ago, there were rumors about Sam and Emily. They'd been married for several years and it didn't seem like their relationship was all roses. She'd heard more than one person say that Emily Uley was a bitch and they felt bad for Sam, who'd obviously been tricked into marrying her. The pitying looks and snide whispers were no longer turned her way, instead they were focused in the direction they should've been years ago.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters**

* * *

><p>Leah was sick of her brother, her <em>younger<em> brother no less interfering with her life. She'd done just fine on her own. She and her daughter were doing just fine. Instead every day Seth was bothering her about Erick's lack of participation, the fact she wasn't demanding that he support their child. It wasn't any of his business. This over protective side of Seth needed to stop before she killed him.

"Leah, he has a responsibility to you and to Lottie," Seth said as they were in the Clearwater's yard watching Lottie play. "She's his child, too. I don't understand why this isn't a big deal to you. For fuck's sake he gets you pregnant and now three years later, he just gets to decide he's done?"

"Seth, watch your language," she admonished. "I know I've said this a thousand times and I'll say it again it's none of your business what we decided. Why can't you just let it go? She's my daughter and I decide what's right or best for her."

"Leah, you and Lottie are my responsibility now that dad's not around. If you're not going to do anything about it, I will. Do you want Lottie to grow up not knowing her father, knowing he hasn't contributed anything, that he did nothing to support her and her mother? You know how it was for Embry growing up around here. Do you want people to whisper about her being a bastard that her father didn't want?"

"Shut up, Seth! Don't you ever call my daughter that," she screamed as she punched him in the face. "Fuck you! You'll leave this matter alone. I didn't ask for your opinion. I didn't ask for your help. As far as I'm concerned I _don't need anything_ from any of you!" Had Leah been paying attention, she would have seen how her brother was shaking with rage as he took several steps away from her.

* * *

><p>Seth had always been the calmest out of all the wolves, the least likely to get angry and have an uncontrolled phase. The first time he phased after he overheard his dad, Billy, and Old Quil talking about imprinting and the <em>shit<em> _storm_ that was going to hit now that Paul had imprinted on Bella. Everyone in the tribe knew that Jacob was in love with Bella and now Paul, the man whore of La Push, the one who called her a _leech lover_ was destined to be her soul mate. They worried this was going to end up like the Sam-Emily-Leah situation but worse.

He'd felt searing rage burning him from the inside out. His dad knew about what was going to happen to Leah before it happened? His own father had helped cover up the truth? She was his daughter! He remembered how his father told Leah over and over; _it's what fate has decided. You can't do anything to change it. You need to accept it._

"Dad…" he asked incredulously as he walked into the room. "You…had a part in this. All this time you knew? Why? Why would you let this happen?"

The three men turned and looked at Seth, he was shaking, his shape blurring, his irises ringed with yellow. "Shit," Billy whispered. How could they have missed Seth? Embry was bad enough but now Seth?

"Seth, you need to calm down, son. It's not what it looks like," his dad placated.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean it's not what it looks like? You three knew about this. You've been lying to all of us," he raged. He wanted to maim and kill. They'd hurt his sister and they needed to pay.

"Seth, let's go outside and talk about this," Billy suggested.

"Fuck you, Billy. Leah's my family; she's part of this tribe. More than that bitch Emily will ever be. You owe me; no you owe Leah an explanation."

"It's not an easy as that, Seth. I wish it was," Old Quil whispered as his eyes widened in horror.

"I think it's pretty easy. One of you, start talking."

The three men exchanged looks. None of them had been near a wolf during the first phase. Since Sam, they stayed out of helping the boys to control the phase, Sam or Jared worked with them now. The three of them backed up a few steps. Old Quil reached for the phone and dialed Sam's house.

"Sam, it's Quil. You need to get to the Clearwater place now. It's Seth."

"Why the fuck does Sam need to be here? We don't need him to figure this out! He's the bastard that fucked my sister over," he screamed.

The men watched in shock as Seth doubled over in agony. They heard the eerie breaking of bones and watched as Seth transformed into a large sandy brown wolf right in the Clearwater's living room. The wolf stood there snarling and growling at the three men.

Harry paled staring at his son. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could barely breathe. His entire body became soaked in a cold sweat. He felt the room spin and the darkness surrounded him.

* * *

><p>Seth hadn't been this angry since that day. She was his sister; he was only trying to protect her. She didn't need to be strong all the time. He had a responsibility to her. Their father may have forgotten that but he wouldn't…he couldn't.<p>

He realized in horror at his sister's shocked look and her gasp of, "Holy fuck" as she fell to the ground in a faint that he'd lost control. He'd phased in front of his sister and niece. _Shit, shit, shit_ he thought. _This isn't good. Okay, calm down and phase back_

He tried to center himself but it wasn't working. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ he thought as he ran around in circles. His mom wasn't home, his sister was out cold, and his niece…_Get it together Seth. Where's Lottie?_ He glanced around the yard and saw her. _She's okay, she's okay, they're both okay._ Suddenly, Lottie noticed him and came running over towards them.

"Doggie," she screamed throwing herself into his front legs. "Momma, momma! Doggie!"

_Seth, what the fuck is going on?_ he heard Paul ask. He'd forgotten that Paul was on patrol. Everything that happened came out as visual vomit. Their argument, her punching him which caused him to phase, and now his niece clinging to his frame.

_Oh you're in trouble now, Clearwater. I'm close I'll head that way. You want me to call the others?_

_Fuck no, Paul. Just get here. I can't phase back with Lottie clinging to me, I shredded my clothes, and oh yeah, don't forget my sister's passed out on the ground._

* * *

><p>Leah awoke to a hushed conversation. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't remember what happened. She fought against the pain and tried to remember. She and Seth were arguing again…she punched him…Seth turned into a giant wolf. <em>Shit<em>, Seth turned into a giant wolf! Where was Lottie?

She sat up and frantically searched for Lottie. "Where is she? Where's Lottie?" She watched as Bella walked over with Lottie in her arms.

"She's right here, Leah. She's fine."

She took her daughter from Bella and buried her face into Lottie's hair, inhaling her daughter's scent, a mixture of orange blossoms and baby powder. She felt tears gather in her eyes. Her daughter was her very life, the reason for her very existence. Her daughter took all the wrongs that Leah had done and experienced and made them alright.

"I'm not crazy, am I? What I saw was real, wasn't it? Who's going to tell me what's going on," she asked as she looked around the room. She saw her mom, Billy, Paul, Bella, and Seth standing uncomfortably in the living room. Billy looked guilty; Paul was amused as he held Bella close and Seth looked particularly sheepish.

Bella removed herself from Paul's arms and walked back over to Leah and sat down next to her on the couch. "Leah, everything will be alright," Bella said and then looked directly at Billy, "I think it's about time she was told. None of you should have ever kept this from her, regardless of the rules. She could've been hurt today. Lottie could've been hurt today."

Leah listened as Billy told her about the tribe legends. The ones about the men that turn into wolves and the _cold ones_; the legends were true. How her brother, his friends, and other members of the tribe all had this ability and the sacrifices they'd made to the tribe. How each and every one of them were bound to be protectors of the tribe.

She watched in fascination as Bella scolded Billy for not telling her everything. _There was more_ she thought. Then he told her about imprinting. Suddenly everything from that last summer she spent in La Push clicked. Sam…his disappearance…the changes he'd experienced…the bits and pieces of conversation between Billy, Old Quil, and her dad…Sam's sudden romance with Emily…the boys, wait _the pack's_ behavior at her dad's funeral and afterward. Her father _knew_, he knew and he kept this from her. She felt her heart break again into a million pieces. What about her daughter? Charlotte…she had this gene. She looked at her little girl and felt her heart clench, she wanted to wrap her in bubble-wrap and protect her from everything. But she didn't know how she could protect her from this.

"Leah," she heard her mother say. She looked up and realized she must have been deep in thought as they were all staring at her.

"What about Lottie," she whispered.

"What do you mean, Leah? You're not making sense," her mother said.

"Could this affect her? I mean what if it happens to her someday?"

"Leah, she'll be fine. According to the histories, there's never been a female wolf. Either way she only has one gene, from you," Billy tried to assure her.

"No, you don't understand…I can't let this happen to her…please," she begged.

"Leah, everything is fine," Bella said as she tried to pull her into a hug but she pulled away. Once again, she looked like she was going to either pass out or have a panic attack.

Seth crossed the room to sit by her other side. "Leah, I'm sorry. I promise everything will be alright. I'm sorry for everything. Like Billy said, she only has one gene and there's never been a female wolf. You're worrying for nothing."

"No," she shouted, shocking them all. Bella reached over and took Lottie from her and they watched as she jumped up and started pacing the room, her hands fisted at her sides. Her expression was pained. "None of you understand."

"Help us understand," Sue said quietly.

"She's not Erick's…that's part of the reason why we decided to separate. She has two genes," she confessed on a whisper.

Five stunned faces stared back at her. Paul was the first one to gather his wits. "How," he asked.

"Jacob."


	30. Chapter 30

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>No one said a word; no one knew what to say. Finally she heard the whispered questions, "How? When," from Billy. "Jake's never said anything."<p>

"He didn't…he doesn't know. I didn't even, until recently," she said as she sank down into one of the chairs and began to wring her hands. "We…Erick and I had just assumed that she was his. We never thought anything different. It wasn't until just before we graduated that Erick confessed his suspicions. We…" she broke off.

"It's okay, Leah. You can tell us," Bella encouraged.

"I was so mad about everything and after what happened that summer I knew I had to leave. I never planned on coming back here. I didn't care if I was leaving my family behind, I just couldn't sit around and watch _them_ be happy and do all the things that _we_ had talked about. Dad knew, didn't he," she asked no one in particular.

"I'm sorry, Leah," her mom said as she crossed the room and hugged her daughter. "I think that was his biggest regret that he never told you."

"What really happened the day he died? No one would say anything to me about it. Everyone looked so guilty, I'm so sick of the lies. I knew for a long time that something had happened, was happening and I could never figure it out. None of the pieces seemed to fit."

"I overheard them that day. Dad, Billy, and Old Quil were talking about Paul and Bella's imprint. They worried the situation would be worse than the Sam-Emily-Leah situation," Seth admitted. "I was angry with you, that you'd left. I was angry with mom and dad that they didn't seem to care that you were gone. I was angry with Sam and Emily for hurting you. But most of all, I was angry with myself that I didn't protect you. The first time you phase, it takes anger, a lot of anger. I came into the living room and confronted them. _He_ had lied to you, to me, to mom and why? We were _his_ family. Was the tribe more important than _our_ family? They recognized what was happening and Old Quil called Sam. It was probably the wrong choice if they wanted me to calm down. It finished setting me off. The next thing I knew there were six voices in my head, telling me to calm down before I hurt someone. That's when I noticed dad, _fuck_, I could hear his heart beating erratically, I could smell the fear emanating from his pores, and see the look on his face. He knew what was happening. He died in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it," he finished with unshed tears in his eyes.

Leah jumped off her chair and ran over to Seth and knelt in front of him as she held his face with between her hands. "Seth, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known," she assured him. "I didn't know that my leaving was that hard for you. I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay here, I was afraid of who I was becoming." She hugged Seth and then sat down next to him.

"I came home," she continued. "For dad's funeral. I didn't understand what was going on; each and every one of you had changed. Paul, you swore you'd never be part of the _fucked up tribal business_. And yet, there you were standing with the rest of them."

"I'm sorry, Leah. I was the next one that got _gifted_ with the curse. Imagine my surprise when I realized that not only was I a wolf, but I had to follow Sam's orders. Then I ended up imprinting on the Baby Alpha's crush. Not that I mind now, but it took a while before I got to that point," he finished with a meaningful look towards Bella.

"Don't worry, Paul. I got over it. I learned to get over a lot of things. Having Lottie did that for me. You can't run around pissed at the world, when you have someone depending on you. Nonetheless, I was upset already. It was so much to deal with, I'd never got a chance to say goodbye. Then when _they_ showed up at the house, it was the last straw. How dare _they_ show their faces at our house? Then the things _she_ said to me. I was hurt and angry and confused. I left and ended up on First Beach with a bottle. I hadn't been drunk since I left. Jacob showed up and eventually we ended up back at his house."

"Obviously I don't need to go into detail what happened," she said with a blush staining her cheeks. "I went back to school and resumed my life. I didn't worry about the possibility of being pregnant because I had my period a week later. Erick and I had been good friends since we met, nothing more than that. We got to talking about how hard it was to balance a relationship and school. We discussed being _friends with benefits_, neither of us committing to each other but an arrangement that satisfied our needs. We always used protection but two months later, I was late. I took a test and it was positive. So we assumed at some point the condom failed and prepared for a baby."

"When she was born, she didn't look like either of us. As she got older, she had more and more of what we thought were my traits. Then, Erick took an advanced biology course just before graduation. He had a big project that he researched and he discussed genes and how specific traits are passed from parents to their children. He knew the probability of Lottie having his eye or hair color was slim, but he knew she had to have something of his; maybe his nose, ears, or shape of his eyes. He had his mom email him some of his baby pictures. I found him one day staring at a picture of himself as a toddler comparing it to a picture of Lottie. The look on his face said it all. We decided to get a blood test done and that confirmed what by this time we both already knew. We only had a few weeks until graduation; he'd been accepted to Dartmouth and was going to move to New Hampshire, so we decided to go our separate ways. As much as I wanted to be away from here, I hadn't been sure about being across the country. I decided to come home for a while and figure out what I was going to do next."

They all sat quietly for a few minutes, just soaking up what she had said. Billy was the first to speak, "Were you ever going to say anything about this? You've been home for nearly two months now. Were you planning on telling Jake?"

"I hadn't decided yet but probably not. There was, no, there is no reason to. If I wasn't worried about what was going to happen to Lottie, I wouldn't have said a word today."

"Leah…" her mother started.

"No, mom. This is my daughter, my decision. No one is going to tell me what to do. I've taken care of myself and her just fine. I didn't ask for anyone's opinion on what I should do."

"Leah, your father might not be here to advise you, but as your chief, I'm telling you that you need to tell him. There is no way that this secret won't be found out eventually."

"I don't need to do anything. Obviously, if this information gets out, it wasn't me who said anything."

"Leah, I am asking you to tell him," Billy begged. "If you don't I will. This is a tribal matter and we can do this the easy way or we can settle it in tribal court."

"I don't think so, Billy Black. You won't say a word to him. She's not part of this tribe. According to your own processes, anyone who is only half-Quileute must be born on tribal lands to be accepted as a member of the tribe. She wasn't born here, she was born in Minnesota."

"Well, that's a moot point," Billy stated. "She isn't half-Quileute, she's full blooded."

"Do you really think that once I found out that I didn't do my own research? Whose name do you think is on her birth certificate? Not _your_ son's. We never changed it, Erick signed papers rescinding his parental rights and giving me full custody. So the argument about her being full-bloodied won't work. You have no way to prove it. You may be chief but even you have to know that you can't change the rules for one little girl. Do you really want to drag my name through the mud? And if you even think about coming after me, I'll rescind my tribal rights. I don't care whether I'm a member of this tribe or not. I don't live on tribal land, I live in Forks. I don't have a tribal job, so you can't punish me that way either. You can't do anything and you won't. Though I can guarantee if you try, I'll leave and you won't see me or her ever again. So don't even think about it." And with that she picked up her daughter and walked out the door.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Don't even think about saying another word, Billy," Sue chastised him. "You can't push her on this. I agree that it won't matter if none of us say anything but sooner or later, it will come out. She needs to do this on her own."<p>

Seth stood up from the couch and looked around the room uncomfortably. "I need to get out of here. I'll be back later," he said as he walked out the sliding door. He barely made it to the tree line before he phased.

Billy tried to speak but this time he was stopped by Bella. "Billy, listen to Sue. She's right. This isn't the same Leah that left four years ago. She's not some confused and hurt girl; she learned how to get over what happened to her, even if she didn't understand any of it. If you or any of us push her, what do you think is going to happen? She'll do exactly what she threatened."

"Both of them are right, Billy," Paul agreed. "You don't know the half of what Leah was doing before she left. The three of you were so worried about the pack that none of you saw what was happening before your very eyes. Who do you think drove her to the airport and dropped her off? That was me; she asked two things of me. One was to not let anyone know that she'd left and the second was to not get messed up in the shit with Sam. The first promise was easy to keep but of course, the second was impossible. I got pulled into the bullshit like everyone else. How long was it before any of you realized that she had left? Two, no three days and that was only because you got the letter she sent. I hope you realize that as long as Sam remains Alpha, this coming out won't help your case at all. We're all bound by what Sam's says; do you think anything good can come from this? What with Emily demanding any and everything and Jared on his back about it, too; Kim and Emily are thick as thieves. Emily practically gave Kim wolf-control lessons. Imprinting isn't all rainbows, sunshine, and unicorns. Once the imprint knows they can control you, believe me, some of them use their power for evil. Emily's been trying to get pregnant for years and I've heard the shit she says about Leah. You don't think she'd try to make it so that Leah was seen an unfit mother, denying her own child tribal rights and all that bullshit? Emily is still upset about how Leah reacted at Harry's funeral even though that was years ago. They may be family and they may have been best friends at one time, but Emily is dangerous. You need to stop thinking about yourself and what you want and think about how we're going to protect that little girl. You think what happened between Sam-Emily-Leah was bad or even Jake, Bella, and me; this is like the atomic bomb dropping on Japan if this shit gets out before we've prepared for it."

"So, how are you suggesting we proceed," Billy asked.

"We keep this shit here. No one talks or even thinks about it. I'm going to go talk to Seth and make sure he can keep his shit together; otherwise I don't know what we're going to do. An Alpha order would work but obviously we're not going to ask Sam for that. Bella, you need to go home, there's no reason for you to be here and you've already been here too long. I hope that no one noticed. Billy, I'll take you home after I speak to Seth."

Paul had always been good with plans. No one expected much of him so therefore when he had an opportunity, he enjoyed showing others that he was just as smart as the rest of them.

* * *

><p>After she left her mom's house, Leah found herself heading towards First Beach. She wasn't ready to drive home and it wasn't that she wanted to think about what happened but maybe if she thought for just a bit, she'd feel better.<p>

Grabbing a blanket she picked Lottie out of her car seat and carried her down to the beach. Sitting on the same driftwood log that was always here; for some reason, she had marked this log as a place where things began and ended for her.

It wasn't she didn't want Jake to know his daughter. She was just scared. Even though she hadn't known the truth until recently, she didn't know how he'd react. Then, after hearing everything today, she couldn't. Jake would eventually imprint and leave her. Lottie was everything to her but what Lottie didn't know, she'd never miss. She was young yet, she'd forget Erick in time and hopefully by the time she questioned where she came from, Leah would have the answer for her.

As she looked down at her daughter's sweet face; she could see the twins and Jake in her. Her nose and chin were like the twins. Her personality was all Jake, she was sunshine and light. As a baby she'd rarely cried, she was quiet and had just looked around in wonder. Leah remembered her parents telling her that she had cried from the moment she was born and only stopped because she learned how to talk.

She watched as her daughter's eyelids grew heavy. She wasn't sure of the time but it must be close to naptime. She gently rocked Lottie back and forth and softly sung a lullaby. Within moment's Lottie's breathing evened out and she was sleeping.

Leah didn't know how long she sat there before he showed up. She hadn't had more than a glimpse of him in the time she'd been back. She realized in that moment that she had subconsciously avoided him.

"Hey, Leah," Jake called. "I heard you were back. I hadn't seen you though. Were you visiting your mom?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"So you're living in Charlie's old place. And your mom said you started at the hospital."

"Well, Charlie figured it would be a shame to put the house up on the market. I think he was worried that Bella would be sad about it. And now that mom and Charlie will be getting married soon, it didn't make sense for them to have separate homes. I started a few weeks ago at Fork's hospital. It's not too bad. Though it's definitely a smaller hospital than what I'm become used to. So how are things with you?"

"Not bad. Quil, Embry, and I finally got approved on a loan, so we're going to open our own garage. We had been working out of the shed at my dad's and we have a quite a few loyal customers but this will allow us to expand our business."

"That's great," she said looking over at him. He looked nearly the same as he had during their time together but there was a harder edge to his features. It was like he had been through a war and now realized that there was no such thing as a happy ending. He looked happy but at the same time there was sadness in his eyes. Did he feel like she did sometimes that something was missing?

"Isn't she heavy," he asked.

"Lottie," she questioned as she looked at him and watch him nob in response to her question. "A little but she won't be this small forever. There's going to be a day when I won't be able to pick her up in my arms and carry her away from the pain and hurt of life. So, a sore arm right now is worth it."

He smiled at her words, "She's beautiful, she reminds me of Rebecca and Rachel when they were little."

She gaped at his words and her heart stopped. _He couldn't know, could he,_ she thought.

"I mean, I've never seen a picture of you as a baby but they all look the same at this age don't they?"

"Umm, yeah I guess so."

They sat in silence for several minutes when they both heard Jared calling Jake's name as he came running towards them. "Jake, where's Paul? He's supposed to be on patrol. Seth's…well I don't know what's going on with Seth because he's not making any sense," Jared said in a rush. Suddenly he noticed Leah, "Shit."

"Don't worry about it, Jared. I know, I know everything," she said. "Paul's probably still at my mom's."

"Why would they have told you," Jared sneered. "You're not pack."

"Well, when your brother turns into a giant wolf after you punch him in the face, I guess the wolf's out of the bag, isn't it," she retorted.

"Jared," Jacob hissed. "Go and round up the others, we need to call a meeting to discuss this. I'll go get Paul." Jared looked like he wanted to argue when Jake gave him a look and said, "No." Only it wasn't like Jake's normal voice it was like there was two of him talking at once. Leah watched in amazement as Jared turned away and ran off the beach, she assumed to do what he had been told.

"Sorry, Leah but pack business calls. Do you want me to carry her back to the car for you?"

"No, I'll be fine but if you could hold her for a second so that I can get up. Then I'll be okay the rest of the way."

Jake gently took Lottie from her arms and held her against his chest. She was mesmerized by the smallness of her, _their_ daughter against his chest. She watched as Jake leaned down just a fraction of an inch and breathed in Lottie's scent. She stood and brushed off her jeans, holding out her arms she stated, "I got her now. Thanks, Jake. I'll see you around."

* * *

><p>Paul glanced at the clock in the Clearwater kitchen, he didn't have much time. Jared would be taking over his patrol in 10 minutes. It wouldn't take long for it to get back that something was up. Both he and Seth would be in trouble for not calling the other members of the pack when Seth accidently phased but more than ever he realized what they had done was the best choice.<p>

He walked out of the Clearwater house towards the tree line. Removing his shirt and shorts, he phased into his wolf. He was immediately bombarded with Seth's thoughts.

_Fucking Sam Uley. That fucker is always fucking everything up. It's bad enough that she was fucked over by one wolf, now it will happen again. Damn Jacob Black, I swear I'm going to kill him the next time I see him. Both of them, I'll tear them to pieces like they're a piece of vampire shit, light a fire, burn them, and then roast wienies and marshmallows on the blaze. Goddamn it. I should have…I should have done better. It was my responsibility. If I wouldn't have phased, Dad could be here to deal with this. Fuck, this is all my fault. She would never have come back here. She could be happy; she wouldn't need to know a thing about this supernatural bullshit. And Lottie. Sure they say there's never been a female whole but she has some of the strongest genes. I don't want this for her. Not for her. Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

_Seth,_ Paul said, _you need to get it together. I don't care how you do it. Jared's supposed to be taking over for me soon. He'll phase and hear everything if you don't get it together. No one is saying or doing anything for now. Billy's agreed to let her figure it out._

_I know, Paul. It's just…I never wanted either of them to have to deal with this. Now Leah knows everything. She shouldn't have to bear this burden. I don't know how to do this._

_Try, Seth. Once it gets out that Leah knows, you know there will be a pack meeting. I'll cover for you. Go for a long, and I mean long fucking run. Don't think about anything. Let your wolf take over, okay? That's the only way. If you need more time, let me know and I'll figure something out. I know this is the wrong time but I don't think that Jake will hurt her either. You have to agree just a bit with Billy, that he deserves to know._

_I guess, but it doesn't make me want to rip him apart any less._

Paul laughed at the image that Seth projected of the Sam/Jake bonfire and the three of them, himself, Leah, and Lottie roasting marshmallows. _Seth, go for a run and try to get it together. It's not your fault about Harry, his heart was already bad._ And with those words he shared a memory of a council meeting held weeks before Harry's death. Harry's heart was beating erratically and his forehead covered in a sheen of sweat, the labored breathing and him rubbing a spot on the left side of his chest. _Seth, he knew it was going to happen sometime. He was prepared for it. It could have been anything that set he over the edge. His heart was too fragile to take any strain._

_Thanks, Paul._

With Seth's words, he phased back into his human form just in time to see Jake walk up to the Clearwater house. It was just like he thought; this place couldn't keep secrets for anything. He wondered how Jake had found out he was there and then he caught the scent of lilies intermingled with orange blossoms and baby powder, Leah and Lottie. He smiled; to this day Leah was so predictable.

He smirked at Jake, "So Leah told you that the cat, pardon me, the _wolf_ is out of the bag?"

"Yeah, she was down on First Beach and Jared came up looking for you cause you weren't on patrol. Why'd you get called?"

"Seth phased. Then he freaked out cause he couldn't phase back. Leah was out cold on the ground and Lottie was clinging to his legs, screaming _doggie_. I was close, so I came."

"You didn't call any one for help?"

"Nope, Clearwater was embarrassed. He's the last one of us to phase without meaning to, I mean shit that kid only shredded, what two, three outfits in the first week? The rest of us, were down to rags for clothes and no shoes cause we couldn't keep our shit together," he replied with a laugh.

"I guess. You know Sam's going to be pissed."

"Let him, they're pack. For fuck's sake, she's been screwed over by this more than any of us and she was never told why. Her dad died never getting to tell her the truth. Leah and Lottie are just as important as anyone else in this pack; Sam is just going to have to live with it."

"Huh," Jake grunted, noticing that Paul really seemed to be on Leah's side in all of this. It made him wonder what all had happened. It wasn't that he didn't agree with everything Paul said but he knew that there was more to the story than Paul let on. "So, pack meeting at Sam's."

"Who's calling it? Sam?"

"No, me."

Paul slapped him on the back, "Way to go, Baby Alpha, maybe we'll make a man out of you yet. I'll see if Sue can bring your dad home and meet you there."


	32. Chapter 32

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Sam was pissed, how Jacob dared to request a pack meeting without discussing it with him first. And what right did Paul have to tell Leah about the pack? She wasn't an imprint. It was just like Paul to start up trouble. Since he phased, he'd always been a thorn in Sam's side. He was disrespectful to Sam's leadership and to Emily and then there was his flagrant disregard for orders. Sure they hadn't sighted a vampire in months; it didn't mean that patrolling wasn't important.<p>

The members of the pack arrived. Unlike the elders' prediction of the pack being at the most five, there were now up to nine wolves. The sheer number at times made it difficult for Sam to control them all.

When Jared phased, he worshipped Sam and was grateful for his leadership. Then Paul came along, the elders had been right, it took the two of them just to keep Paul under some semblance of control. Then school started and Jared imprinted on Kim. Emily found a new sister and friend in Kim and this pissed Paul off to no end. Paul blamed him and Emily for Leah's behavior that summer and her eventual running away from La Push. Paul was always finding ways to irritate him and Jared about how they were led around by their balls by two of the biggest bitches of La Push. If he could've gotten away with it, he probably would have killed Paul but everyone knew it took a lot to kill a wolf. He could only pray that Paul would somehow come in contact with some vampire venom.

Finally in mid-September the Cullen leeches left but they left their _little pet_ Bella Swan behind. The three of them got roped into finding her after she got lost in the woods. Sam found her curled up on the forest floor with hypothermia and carried her back to the Swan house.

Months went by while they waited for Jake or Quil to phase. Then one day, the three of them got the shock of their lives, Embry phased. That meant his father was one of their fathers. Besides for his father, the other boys' fathers had been well, happily married.

Next was Jake and despite the Alpha order he issued, Jake found a way around it and before you know it Bella was striding across the Black yard accusing them of doing something to Jake. It only took a second of eye contact before Paul imprinted on her, then Bella slapped him. Paul phased and Jake came out to save the day. Giant wolves wrestling in the yard, was not his idea of keeping themselves secret.

Quil followed closely after and while they were still trying to figure out how to minimize the damage of Paul's imprint on Bella, Seth phased, Harry had a heart attack and died, and lastly Sue became an elder. Sue found out about everything. She found out how her own husband, the father of her children had kept secrets from her to protect the pack. She'd demanded that reparations be made to Leah but luckily that was quickly voted down. Leah wasn't living in La Push so there was no reason to do anything.

But now…now she was back. She mostly stayed out of La Push, only coming to visit her family. When Leah had come home, Charlie gave her his house in Forks. So Leah lived there with her small daughter.

Emily was not happy that Leah was back. She felt that Leah had done everything she could to make it difficult for the tribe to accept Emily. Add to the fact that Sam and Emily had been trying to conceive for years with no results. The tests showed nothing, the doctors were baffled as to why they couldn't have children. Emily had raged when she found out Leah was back. _Leah gets everything. Everyone has always liked Leah more. Now she's back with her bastard daughter and the whole tribe welcomes her with open arms. Despite the things that she's done and said. It's bullshit and you know it._ Sam closed his eyes as he felt a headache coming on.

* * *

><p>The pack was gathered in Sam and Emily's backyard. Only a few of them knew what the meeting was about. Jake had enough of Sam's ways and decided that if he called the meeting, well he got to lead it.<p>

"Well now that everyone's here. We have a new development," Jake started.

"Jake," Sam corrected. "Not everyone is here. Where's Seth?"

"Oh, sorry that's my fault," Paul supplied. "He said something about getting drunk and laid or maybe it was the other way around. Either way he said he wouldn't be back for days," he finished with his trademark smirk.

"How the _fuck_ are we supposed to have a pack meeting without Seth," Collin asked.

"Yeah, I got shit to do at home," Brady seconded.

"Shut it," Jake commanded. "It doesn't matter if Seth is here or not. He already knows what this meeting is about."

"There was a situation earlier and Leah has been told about the pack. Now, even though she isn't an imprint, she and her daughter are from this day forward to be considered pack. I don't want to hear anyone say one derogatory thing about either of them," Jake stated.

"Who the fuck do you think that you are, Jacob Black? You're not Alpha. You don't get to decide matters like this," Sam seethed.

"Oh, that's a joke, isn't it Uley," Paul sneered. "He's the rightful Alpha and he can do whatever he wants. Maybe you need to step down, like you should have years ago. Or is he still not ready? Jake's making the type of decisions that an Alpha should make. Ones that are best for the pack and those we protect. Or is it that Leah isn't _good_ enough to be part of this pack? It's okay that she got fucked over by this shit but we can't protect her. Fuck you, Sam! Why don't you go and ask Emily to give you back your balls."

"Shut up, Paul," Sam ordered. "I don't want to hear another word from you."

Embry spoke up next, "I don't see what the big deal is. Seth is her brother. Their mom is an elder. Wouldn't that make them pack just based on those facts alone?"

"No," Jared said. "She's always tried to make things difficult for Emily. Emily's our Alpha's imprint and should be treated with respect. She should have just stayed gone. It would've been better for all of us."

"Seriously, Jared," Quil started. "That's some fucked up shit. That summer was, what four years ago? She was hurt and confused. She had the rug pulled out from her and even her own father lied to her about why. I think it's time we let this shit go. I mean think about Karma and all that bullshit. I don't want to come back as a dung beetle."

"Sam," Jake stated. "This isn't up to you. This is my decision and I expect each one of you to follow it. I don't want to have to take this to the council and have the elders decide how this will be handled."

"Jake," Sam mocked. "That's not going to happen. You don't think that I can't Alpha order all of you to drop this matter; to stay away from Leah and her bastard daughter? Don't test me."

Jake was enraged. Sam may be Alpha but it wasn't his birthright. Sam was only supposed to stay Alpha until he was ready. The two of them had discussed it multiple times, he felt ready. He wanted to take over the reins but Sam always found an excuse. Sam promised that once Emily was pregnant he was going to step down and permanently. By the time that happened, Jake himself would be ready to give up his own wolf. Jake's wolf knew what needed to be done, he needed to make Sam submit and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Jake jumped up from the bench he was sitting on and lunged himself at Sam. He knocked Sam to the ground and the two of them rolled on the ground punching one another. It wasn't enough for Jake's wolf; he needed to make Sam bleed. He pushed himself off Sam, stepped back and phased into his wolf. Nearly too late Sam realized what was happening and phased. There would only be one winner in this fight, the loser would be injured and bloody. This was what happened in the wild.

* * *

><p>The russet and black wolves circled one another. Both were snarling and growling. The men knew that to win or have any chance of winning the fight they needed to give themselves fully over to the wolf.<p>

The black wolf attacked first, it lunged at the larger russet wolf and tried to take a bite out of its hind leg but the russet wolf was fast. Dodging out of the way, the russet wolf turned and faced off his opponent. He was faster than the older wolf, he knew that he just needed to bide his time until the black wolf tired, then he'd go in for the kill.

The two wolves parried back and forth, each trying to take a bite out of the other. The rest of the pack watched in silence, they knew this would decide who their Alpha was. Though that didn't mean that they hadn't already drawn a line in the sand and taken sides.

* * *

><p>Emily and Kim were in the house talking about the gossip around La Push when they heard the commotion. They raced out the door and into the side yard. Paul heard them both coming. Even though he didn't particularly care for either one, as he was the first to hear them, he was duty-bound to protect them. He ran over to the two of them.<p>

"Paul, get out of my way," Emily screamed. "What is going on? Why are they fighting?"

"Emily, you need to stay out of the way. This needs to be done and I won't have either one of you interfering."

"Well, I want to stand by Jared," Kim whined.

"No, Kim. You need to stay right where you are. Any distractions could cause someone to get hurt. So you'll both stay here and shut up. Or you can go back in the house. Either way, I don't give a fuck what you do as long as you don't try to interfere."

Paul's comments had Jared growling and looking ready to attack him. "Jared, fuck off. You know as well as I do, this needs to be done. If Sam isn't going to step down, then Jake has every right to fight for his birthright."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," Jared sneered. "You've always taken any side except for Sam's. First it was Leah's, then Bella's, and now Jake's. How many times are you going to side with people who are trying to harm this tribe?"

The members of the pack were watching the fight between Sam and Jake but they all kept an ear on the situation with Paul and Jared, ready to intervene if needed. They were a rough bunch and often fought with one another, but this was different. There had never been this amount of strife.

"Everything is so black and white to you isn't it, Jared? Did you ever for one second try to look at this from someone else's perspective? When Sam dated Leah, you must have liked her, gotten along with her? So, they break up; some shit goes down and it's all Leah's fault? She was eighteen! It was her first heartbreak. She didn't know what to do. I'm not asking you to be her best friend but take a second to think of how she felt."

"Why? When she did come back, she was the one that couldn't let it go. She was the one who started all the shit up again. Emily has had to struggle for years to be accepted because of Leah."

"No, Jared," Paul said sadly. "You can't blame that all on Leah. Sam and Leah were _engaged_, he _disappeared_, and then he _dropped_ Leah by _fucking_ her cousin. They didn't even wait longer than a mere two weeks before flaunting their relationship in front of the entire community. The two of them did that all on their own."

"Maybe so, but her behavior and the things she said were horrible."

"How many times do I have to say it? She was eighteen! We had the knowledge of what was happening to us, it made it a whole helluva a lot easier plus we had the elders to support us. She felt abandoned by her father, Sue was clueless, and Seth was just a kid. No one knew how to help her. You don't know about the time she had to have her stomach pumped because she drank too much. You didn't save her from getting raped by that bastard from Forks, Mike. You didn't bandage her arm after she cut herself, just so that the pain on the inside could be seen on the outside. For as observant as you think you are, you never once saw how much she was hurting. How close she was to the edge. Bella's shit was scary but she wasn't set on dying, Leah was. That's why she left. And she would've never come back here but right now she needs to be here, there are things that she needs to do and none of them have to do with any of us. And whether she's here for two days, two weeks, two months, or two years, she deserves our love and protection because she is pack. If there were female wolves, she would have been just as likely to phase as any of us."

Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady were shocked. None of them knew what had happened except from what they saw in the memories of the older wolves. Jared looked sick. Emily had run into the house and started crying. Kim looked torn between running after Emily and staying outside. None of them had realized how deep Leah's scars had been. They realized that they were all guilty in some form or another, whether it was ignorance, dislike, or selfishness.

* * *

><p>The black wolf was getting tired, he'd gotten a few good hits in but it wasn't enough. He knew that he could end this by submitting but he refused. Once again, he lunged at the russet wolf. This time though he wasn't lucky, the russet wolf's massive jaws were able to get a hold on his foreleg. There was the loud crunch of a broken bone.<p>

It wouldn't be long the russet wolf realized, his opponent was weakened. He circled the black wolf and waited for his opportunity. When he saw it, he lunged at the neck of the black wolf and clamped down.

As Jake pinned Sam to the ground with a death grip on Sam's neck, he waited for the older wolf to submit. When the older wolf didn't, he bit down a little harder and shook him. Jake was done with this bullshit, he was the rightful Alpha and he had proved it. He commanded Sam to _submit_.

Sam refused; he wasn't going to give up his position. It may have been Jake's birthright but he was all wrong for the position. Jake did not understand the rules and had always found ways to defy them.

_SUBMIT_. Jake snarled in his mind at Sam. He clamped down even harder and he could taste the salty tang of Sam's blood in his mouth. _I will kill you if I need to. SUBMIT._

Finally the black wolf gave up the fight and lay belly up on the ground. _I submit_, he heard Sam say and with those words Jake loosened his death grip on Sam's neck and walked away. Sam phased back into his human form along with Jake.

The pack immediately began moving, Collin and Brady ran into the house to get bandages. Embry phased and ran to the Clearwater's house to get Sue. Quil phased and decided to run to his grandfather's as the elders would need to be notified. Jared went over to Sam. And Paul walked over to Jacob and gave him a meaningful look, nothing needed to be said. The pack had a new Alpha.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Once the elders were notified and Sam's wounds were taken care of, it was decided that they would have a bonfire the following weekend to acknowledge Jake as the new Alpha. Jake made sure that Sue knew that Leah and Lottie were welcome. Billy stared at his son in his new role. As he congratulated Jake on his decision, his heart ached to tell Jake about Lottie but he understood this needed to be Leah's decision. He knew in his heart she would tell Jake.<p>

Jake and Sam had heard none of what Paul had said to Jared, they'd been too engrossed in their battle for dominance. So Sam didn't understand Emily's coldness towards him that evening. He could only guess at what Emily's problem was and he assumed that once again it had to do with Leah.

Jared felt immense guilt for how he had treated Leah, Paul was right. He'd liked Leah when Sam and she were together. He'd enjoyed spending time with both of them. Leah had never been a girlfriend that was clingy or needy. She enjoyed spending time with Sam and his friends. He decided that at the bonfire, he would apologize to her. Paul and Jake were right, she was pack.

* * *

><p>After Sue told Leah about the bonfire and the invitation that Jake had given them, she called Erick. She needed his advice. After some self-reflection she realized she was being a bitch and selfish. She just wasn't sure how to make things right. Jake had every right to know his daughter and be a part of her life.<p>

She waited until Lottie was down for a nap one day and dialed Erick's number. She nearly hung the phone up while she waited for him to answer. He'd always had the ability to keep her grounded and tell her the truth. She wasn't sure she was ready to hear it.

"Hello," she heard his familiar voice greet.

"Hi, Erick. It's Leah. How are you?"

"Fine. You? Are you two all settled in?"

"Good. Yeah, Seth and some of his friends painted and set up the house so everything was ready when we got here. So…how's school? Have you met anyone new?" She knew she was stalling but she wasn't ready.

"Well I've had an opportunity to tour campus and I've signed up for classes. We actually won't be starting until the first of September. My roommate's alright but I must say that it's a lot different living with a guy than a girl. I hate to say it but I think I may need to find myself a girlfriend just to have a place to go at night," he joked. "So are you going to spit out what you need?"

"What makes you say that? Can't I just call to talk?"

"Leah," he laughed. "I know you. I think you forget that I lived with you for nearly three years. I dealt with your neurotic moods, hell I put up with months of abuse while you were pregnant. Like I said, I know when you need advice or a shoulder to cry on. So what's going on?"

"Why do you do this? Why do you have to be so great? You should hate me. I mean it was my own stupidity that did this. I'm sorry and you have no idea how guilty I feel."

"Leah," he sighed. "Stop worrying about it. I know you didn't do it on purpose. You didn't think, I didn't think. There was no reason to believe anything other than what we did. I wouldn't change what happened for the world. For the first time in a long time you allowed someone in, you leaned on them for strength, and you grew up."

"It's just that I've messed up and I don't know how to fix it. I don't know what to do. I mean what if he hates me or blames me. What if he wants nothing to do with either of us? What do I do then?"

"You have to tell him. What he decides is his own choice. You can't hold yourself responsible for that. I would bet that he's not the same person he was when you saw him last. You both have become different people, shaped by your own experiences. Do you really think that he could look at Lottie and not love her?"

"No," she whispered.

"So tell him, the longer you wait, the bigger the secret will get. Right now you still have control over when it gets out. If you wait too long, that decision will no longer be yours. Leah, I promise you can do this and everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Erick. I meant it when I said I was sorry. You didn't deserve to get dragged into this mess."

"You need to forgive yourself. I've forgiven you. I'm sorry but I have to get going. I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"I love you, too. Bye," she told him as she hung up the phone.

He was right, she needed to tell Jake. Sooner or later, it would come out. It wouldn't even have mattered if she was the only one that knew people would realize it when they looked at Lottie. As she grew older, she'd look more like her father and his family. It was no different than Embry, now that both him and Sam were older, you could see how much they resembled each other, how alike some of their mannerisms where. No one could deny that those two were brothers. Now she had to decide whether she would tell him before or after the bonfire.

* * *

><p>In the end she decided to wait until after the bonfire. She wasn't sure how Jake would receive the news and this was going to be a big deal for him. Someday Jake would take over Billy's spot within the tribe and even though most members knew nothing about the pack, for those that did, it further cemented the knowledge that Jake would be a great leader within the tribe.<p>

Having never been to one of the bonfires, she was unsure what to do. She asked her mom and Seth if she needed to bring anything. They both laughed and told her to bring whatever she wanted, the boys would eat anything. She ended up making a seven-layer salad and a fruit salad that Kate had taught her to make. She packed the items in her car and gathered Lottie and her things and they made their way to La Push.

She was one of the first to arrive; she stood by her car awkwardly trying to decide what to do next. Her brother thankfully walked up and took Lottie from her. She grabbed one of the dishes and brought it over to the table that had been set up. When she turned to walk back to her car to grab the other, she nearly ran into Jared who stood holding her dish.

"Umm, thanks Jared," she said nervously. She knew there was no love lost between the two of him. So she was surprised when he set the dish down but didn't walk away from her. He had a look of regret on his face.

"Leah," he said and then cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say that…well I need to tell you that I'm sorry. I know it's not enough but I wish that things had happened differently. I guess I forgot with everything that happened how I should have acted."

Leah stared at him in disbelief. He hadn't spoken nicely to her for years. Now he was apologizing, she didn't fully understand what had happened at the pack meeting but it must have been something big.

"Sure, Jared. I think it was a hard time for all of us, so I'm sure we've all said and done things that we wish we hadn't." Jared seemed pleased with her response and smiled at her before going to join Kim by the fire.

As she walked to the fire she saw Paul look up and meet her eyes, he nodded at her and she smiled in response. He then turned back to Bella. Spotting an open seat by Seth, she walked over and sat next to him. Lottie was answering questions about her day that Seth was asking. Her newest obsession was _Bunge_-_bob_ or SpongeBob as everyone knew him as. She asked Seth if the _doggie_ would play with her and everyone laughed. Leave it to a two-year old to not be afraid of a horse-sized wolf.

Once everyone was gathered, they ate. The non-wolves went first as there would be nothing left if they let the wolves go first. Once everyone was full, Billy began to tell the stories of the tribe. Lottie fell asleep part way through the stories and lay in Leah's arms. Leah listened to Billy's rich voice as he told the histories. She soon felt her own eyes grow heavy and made a small sound of protest when Lottie was removed from her arms. She opened her bleary eyes to see that Jake was carrying Lottie while Seth carried her.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning in her own bed. She thought of how she would tell Jake about Lottie when an idea came to her, she would soften him up with food. Maybe if she invited him over for dinner and his belly was full, he wouldn't get as upset. She hadn't decided if Lottie should be here or not but after thinking about it, she decided whether he took the news good or bad, she wanted her baby with her.<p>

She got herself and Lottie ready for the day and made a trip to the grocery store. She picked up what she would need to make a nice dinner and dessert along with a few other things they needed. When she got home, she grabbed the scrapbooks of Lottie from her room and put them out on the coffee table. She then made the call.

"Hello," she heard Jake's husky voice answer. His voice stirred something inside her that she hadn't felt for a long time. She swallowed nervously, "Hey Jake. I wanted to thank you for inviting us the last night. It was really great to hear the histories again. I remember my dad telling us when we were little but I had forgotten them."

"No problem, Leah. I meant what I told your mom. You and Lottie are just as much a part of this pack as the rest of us. All of us should've fought harder when the elders made some of their decisions but we were young and thought they had the best interests of everyone."

"I know. Well...thanks again. But there's a reason why I called. I was wondering if you wanted to come over on Tuesday. I mean if you're not busy or anything. I'd make dinner. It's kinda my way of thanking you," she cringed as she lied. She couldn't tell him that she wanted to talk; she knew that scared guys off.

"Sure, Leah. That sounds great. What time?"

"Umm, how about six, I work mornings that day but it will give me enough time to pick up Lottie and make dinner."

"Should I bring anything?"

"Nope, I guess I'll see you then?"

"Sure, sure. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," she told him hanging up the phone. She stood in the kitchen for several minutes before she felt her daughter tugging on her leg.

"Momma, hungie. Watch 'Bonge-bob'."

"Sure baby girl. Let's get some lunch and then we'll watch SpongeBob," she said crouching down to kiss her daughter's cheek.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Tuesday arrived sooner than Leah had anticipated. She found it difficult to concentrate on her work and people around her seemed to notice. "Earth to Leah," Jenny, one of her co-workers called.<p>

"Oh, sorry, I guess my mind was wandering. What did you ask?"

"Well, I asked who is he? The only thing that could cause the unshakeable Leah to stare off into space with a dreamy look would be a man. So who is he?"

"No one," she stammered. "I'm just having a friend over for dinner. That's all."

"Uh, huh, just a _friend_. Well, as long as you give me the details when we work this weekend together, I'll let it go. Better yet, does this _friend_ have any single friends?"

"You're so irritating. I'll see you later," she said walking away.

The last few days she'd been unable to stop her mind from wandering to those hours she had spent with Jake. In his house, in his bed, and it wasn't just about the sex, it was the ease with which they had been able to talk to one another. How they had worked together to make food and clean up afterwards; they were equals. Neither looked at the other and needed them to be passive.

* * *

><p>She stopped at home to shower before going to pick up Lottie. It would be hard enough to prepare a meal and get ready with Lottie underfoot. Leah had made a truffle cheesecake the night before so she only needed to make dinner. After seeing how big the wolves' appetites were she decided to make something simple, yet hearty. She settled on a roast with potatoes and steamed vegetables. She would make some gravy from the drippings of the roast and she'd picked up some dinner rolls that just needed to be heated in the oven. As long as everything was cut into small pieces, Lottie would be able to eat it just fine, saving her time from preparing her something different.<p>

As the clock moved closer to six, she felt her anxiety rise. She wanted everything to be perfect. She worried about his reaction. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the meal. At ten minutes to six, everything was done. Leah sat on the couch holding Lottie in her lap and reading one of her pictures books. Lottie pointing out things she recognized and would clap her hands when Leah praised her.

The doorbell rang and Leah gathered Lottie in her arms, carrying her to the door. Opening it, she saw Jake standing there. Her stomach dropped and her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. Moving aside, she found the words and greeted him.

"Hey, Leah. Thanks for having me over," he said and turned to Lottie, "Hello there beautiful, have you been good for your mommy today?"

"Yeth, hungie now momma," Lottie answered.

"Me, too," Jake told her laughing.

Leah placed Lottie in her high chair and made plates for each of them. They kept up a neutral conversation while they ate; both of them discussing their jobs. Jake talked about the changes he was making in the pack. He told her Sam had decided to stop phasing in the next few months and he and Emily planned on moving to the Makah rez. Even though, Leah wasn't sure she could forgive them, she hoped they'd find some happiness.

After dinner they moved to the living room. Lottie requested that SpongeBob be turned on, so Leah did. While Lottie was watching TV, she turned to Jake. It was now; she had to tell him before someone else figured it out and told him for her.

"Thanks for dinner, it was really good. When did you learn to cook?"

"Well my mom was teaching me a few things before I left for school but mostly I learned to cook when I was in Minnesota. Kate, Erick's mom taught me how to make a few different dishes and well once Erick and I moved in together, we shared the cooking duties."

"You must miss them," he said. "Well, you both must miss them."

"Yeah, I mean Erick was…is my best friend. His family was always really nice to me. It helped a lot when I was by myself and so far from my own family to have them."

"So…is he going to come here when he's done with school? Or will you and Lottie move to be with him?"

"No," she started. "Some things changed between us and we made the decision to go our own ways."

"Oh," he said at a loss for words.

She decided she needed to do it. She could keep hedging around this but it wouldn't change the outcome, either way she was going to tell him. They could play Twenty Questions all night but she wasn't in the mood.

"Jake, I don't know how to say this but…I have to. Can you promise not to say anything until I'm done? I just don't want to lose my nerve."

"Sure, Leah, what's on your mind?"

So she started, she told him about her life in Minnesota and meeting Erick and how he had been a good friend with her. She told him about coming home for her father's funeral and how hurt and confused she was. She blushed when she talked about the time they had shared together and she confessed her fears that she was pregnant. Her relief at getting her period and how she and Erick had ending up sleeping together, Jake looked uncomfortable with the information she was giving him but she pushed ahead. She told him how she'd found out that summer that she was going to have a baby. How Lottie's arrival had changed her and she found herself devoted to ensuring that her daughter was happy and healthy and well-loved. Then she skipped ahead to the weeks just before graduation. How she'd found Erick staring at a picture of Lottie and what he suspected. How neither of them had considered anything different until that day. How they'd had the test done and the results.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I truly didn't think it could be. I wouldn't lie about something like this and I don't know what I would have done differently if I'd known. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? Jake…Lottie…she's your daughter."

Jake stared at Leah, he had no words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it be true? She didn't have any reason to lie about something like this, did she? He looked at the little girl playing on the floor and his wolf recognized her as his pup. He looked back at Leah and she nodded as if understanding what he wanted.

He walked over to where Lottie was sitting and sat down beside her. She gave him a toothy grin and crawled onto his lap. He leaned down, breathing in her scent. He loved her so much already and he wanted to be there for everything. He wanted her to call him daddy.

He didn't know how long he sat there on the floor holding Lottie and listening to her chatter. Finally, Leah interrupted their time together, telling him that Lottie needed to go to bed. He carried Lottie up to her room. He watched as Leah dressed Lottie in her pajamas and tucked her into to bed. They each kissed her cheek and said good night. Lottie told them, "Nigh-nigh," as they walked out the door.

As they walked down the stairs Leah told him about the scrapbooks she had made. She told him that if he wanted, he could take them home for a few days so that he could learn about his daughter. He took her up on the offer, telling her that he needed some time but that he would talk to her soon.

* * *

><p>After he left for the first time in a long time, Leah cried. She cried for herself, for Lottie, and most of all Jake. The years he'd missed out watching her grow. The scrapbooks were filled with memories but it wasn't the same as being there, as experiencing it. She knew how much Lottie meant to her and she knew that Jake felt the same way. She'd seen the look in his eyes and his demeanor as he held her close. He held onto her as if she was a lifeboat that was keeping him from drowning.<p>

It was late by the time she made her way up to her room. As she peeked in on Lottie's sleeping form, she felt the need to have her daughter close to her. Picking her up, she brought her into her room. As she listened to Lottie's breathing, she felt the tension leave her body and she was soon asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before the rest of the pack knew. Embry was the first to show up on Jake's doorstep with a sheepish look on his face. Since his talk with Leah, he'd gone through the motions of his life but he still wasn't sure how to deal with what he'd learned. He was angry at her, at himself, and at fate. Looking through the scrapbooks of Lottie's life so far, made him realize how much he'd missed. When he was honest with himself, he was jealous. Jealous of Erick, who got to be there for every moment. Even though he understood what they, Leah and Erick, had thought Lottie, he still had difficulty not feeling angry, hurt, and jealous.<p>

"Hey Jake," Embry said as he strolled into his home. Even though they'd been friends since they were toddlers, it pissed him off that Embry just waltzed into his house. Did he not understand that he didn't want company? So instead of greeting him, he just turned to Embry and glared.

"Yeah…so…I thought that maybe," Embry stammered.

"For spirit's sake, Embry just spit it out and then leave," he growled.

"Well, I just thought I'd apologize. Dude, I didn't realize when I came over that day. I guess I've been thinking that things may have turned out different if I wouldn't have interrupted."

He stared at Embry in disbelief. So was this how it was going to be? Everyone blaming themselves? Everyone seemed to forget the entire situation could have been avoided had he been thinking with his head instead of his cock. He was the one that spent an entire day taking her in every imaginable position without any thoughts to the consequences. Though thinking about his daughter he wouldn't have changed what happened.

"Embry, I doubt you showing up had any difference on what happened. She wasn't going to stick around; she'd only come home for her father's funeral. So just leave it be, alright. I'm glad you stopped by but you can leave."

* * *

><p>Seth was the next one to stop by, unannounced. Though at least he was smart enough to come armed. Well, if you could call bringing Lottie as being a defensive strategy. Seth strode into Jake's home, put Lottie down on the living room floor with some toys and turned to Jake motioning him to follow him back into the kitchen.<p>

"I don't understand what you are doing. Paul tells me that I should trust you. That you won't hurt her but honestly I see you doing the same thing Sam did. She tells you the biggest secret she's ever had. For fuck's sake, no one even knew that you and she had even…" he trailed off. "Not that I wanted to know or see that shit. She's my sister. But still you need to get your head out of your ass and figure this out with her. You're Lottie's dad and yet in two weeks you haven't even called to check on her or asked to see her. Why do you think Leah and I were fighting the day I phased in front of her? Because she was nonchalant about Erick's lack of participation and support, now I understand why. You may be my Alpha but don't think for a second that I'll allow you to stand back and do nothing for either of them. So I suggest you figure out what you want and find out what they need."

He watched as Seth walked out the door. Seth was right, he had been doing more than avoiding his friends; he was avoiding his daughter. He'd already missed out on so much and for him to make a decision to ignore what happened and sit in house angry wasn't the answer. He should've called Leah and at least asked about Lottie.

Walking back into his living room, he saw the diaper bag. Sticking up out of one of the pockets was a piece of paper. Pulling it out, he read the contents. It was a set of instructions from Seth, explaining Lottie's routine for the day. It listed what she liked to eat. He laughed at the underlined words that instructed him that he needed to cut her food into small pieces so she wouldn't choke. At the end, Seth said he'd by back by three to pick her up as he hadn't told Leah of his plans and he didn't want to start a fight with her. His sister packed a punch and he didn't care to experience it again anytime soon.

He spent the day with his daughter, listening to her chatter. Playing with her on the floor and reading to her from the books in the diaper bag. He made her lunch and afterwards he held her on his lap and hummed a lullaby while her eyes grew heavy and she fell into slumber. While she slept, he held her and memorized her tiny features. She was a combination of both of them. His heart constricted as he imagined the trouble she would cause when she was older.

True to his word, Seth arrived at three. He'd packed up Lottie's things and was watching SpongeBob with her when he arrived. Seth grabbed the diaper bag and he picked Lottie up giving her a kiss on her cheek. He murmured "love you" against her baby soft cheek and then handed her to Seth.

"Thank you," he told Seth and watched as the two of them walked out to Seth's car. He stood by the window and watched as they drove away.

He knew at that moment that being an every other weekend dad wasn't enough. He wanted to be there when she woke up in the middle of the night and needed comfort. When she was sick, he wanted to stay up and take care of her and be able to grumble the next day about his lack of sleep. Most of all he wanted to give her brothers and sisters, siblings that she could play, argue, and grow up with. But he wasn't sure how that was going to work and he was afraid. Afraid that Leah wouldn't want the same thing or worse yet; that he would end up doing exactly what Sam had done and break her heart.

* * *

><p>When Paul showed up two days later, he felt like Scrooge. He was being visited by the ghosts of his past, present, and future. For the first time during all of the visits, he decided that he would have the first word. They all seemed to know what to say to put him in his place, so he wanted to try it out for himself.<p>

"So I take it that you're part of the intervention, too? What do you think that I should do? Are you here to tell me that I should go to her and tell her that I want everything but oh, yeah by the way it might not be forever? I have an imprint waiting out there that will be everything for me. That way I can be just as big of an asshole as Sam."

"Hmm, who pissed in your Cheerios today?" Paul remarked with a raised eyebrow. It was just like Paul to not understand the serious nature or consequences of this.

"No one," he growled. "I just figured I've been visited by Embry whose apologizing for shit that wouldn't have made a difference, Seth who feels it's his duty to inform me of my obligation and duty to my daughter and her mother, and now you. So, I'll ask again. What words of wisdom are you here to impart on me?"

He laughed at Jake's irritation and laughed a little harder when Jake glowered at him. He knew his job would be the hardest of the three but he needed Jake to understand. He'd spent some time talking to Old Quil and Billy. The three of them had searched the histories and had come up with a few theories. Now he just needed to get Jake to understand them.

"Well I guess I better tell you what I need to before you order me to shut up. I've been doing some thinking, what is imprinting about? What do you think it's about?"

"I don't know," Jake answered raking his hands through his hair. "Finding your other half, the one person you are meant to be with. Obviously, you all know that I didn't imprint on her. I know what it looks like and what it feels like but that never happened. Or I guess if you talk to Old Quil, some type of freaky breeding program to ensure the gene gets passed on."

"So, you've been a wolf for how many years and you've never imprinted?"

"That doesn't matter, neither has Embry, Quil, or Seth and we've all relatively been wolves the same amount of time."

"What if imprinting served a different purpose? Maybe it's needed to help the man accept the wolf."

"Hmm, but that still doesn't mean that it can't happen someday. Maybe we imprint in the order we became wolves. If that's true I won't imprint until after Embry does."

"Sure that could be the case," Paul agreed. "Think about it, Jake. If the man/wolf needs to be what the imprint needs and wants, I bet it works the opposite way." Jake tried to interrupt but he stopped him. "Let me finish, Jake. Sam needed someone that understood what was happening, someone who wouldn't argue or get upset with him when he was stressed. You've seen Leah's temper and she wouldn't have taken any shit from him. Jared was next and he most likely needed an imprint to feel like he was part of the pack and let's face it, deal with me. Lastly, I needed an imprint to calm me down. You weren't there when I first phased, I did everything in my power to piss Sam off. I'd grown close to Leah that last summer she was here and I saw how bad shit was with her. Sadly enough, dealing with Leah helped me deal with Bella. I imprinted when I was ready to be able to be what she needed."

"That's a great theory but it's still not a guarantee."

"Well, what happened between the two of you? I don't know how you did it but not a single one of us ever guessed. Did your wolf make his presence known?"

"Sure, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"What did the wolf want?"

"He wanted me to…" Jake started as his cheeks turned pink. "He wanted me to mark her. He was obsessed with claiming her and marking her as ours."

"So…think about it. You're the Alpha; you need someone who is just as strong as you. Someone who isn't afraid to put a wolf in their place. You've already proved that you two can make pups. And well according to what we researched; marking is just as permanent as an imprint. So that's your answer."

"Huh."

"Well, I've done my job. So I'll see you later," and with that Paul left.

* * *

><p>Jake thought about what Paul said and the more he did, the more that he believed it. Now he just had to explain it to Leah. He was stuck. How do you go about and tell someone, by the way I want to be with you and raise our daughter together but in order for it to be forever, do you mind if I take a bite out of you? She'd probably laugh in his face and then beat him up. Maybe he'd soften her up with some good sex and then he'd bring it up. If he got her worked up, she'd go along with anything he said. And his wolf liked that idea, too.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<em>

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

**_Lady Antebellum ~ Just a Kiss ~ Single_**

Jake had made up his mind and Paul was right as he usually was. He was Alpha; he got to choose some things in his life. Now he just needed to set his plan _Operation Seduce Leah_ into motion. Thankfully, several of his pack members owed him favors.

This upcoming weekend was Sue and Charlie's wedding. He already knew that Leah had the weekend off. He just needed to get her to his house and in his bed and then he'd figure it out from there. So first he had to brief his troops.

First off, it was Collin and Brady's duty to distract Seth. He didn't need Leah's little brother rushing to the rescue to save Leah's virtue. Quil's job was to be annoying, which was never much of a stretch for him, and distract Sue and Charlie. The last thing they needed to worry about on their wedding day was what he was up to.

Then came Paul and Bella, he needed them to take Lottie home for the weekend. He knew all the excitement would wear his daughter out but he didn't want Leah to leave to take care of Lottie. So Bella would feel _sick_ and notice Lottie was tired. They'd offer to take her home for Leah so she wouldn't have to miss out on the party. Kim would make sure that Leah's glass of champagne stayed full.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't trying to get Leah drunk and take advantage of her. But he needed her to loosen up a bit. Then he could go in for the kill and offer to bring her home and by that he meant his house. And he had a sure-fire plan so she couldn't refuse his offer of a ride. He was going to give Paul and Bella a ride to the party, when they left with Lottie they'd take Leah's car. And at his command the rest of the pack members would scatter. Leah would have no choice.

The only loose cannon in his plan remained Seth. Collin and Brady had to make sure that Seth left with them. He was still figuring out how to do that, when Paul had a brilliant idea. The only way to make Seth irritated and distracted was to make sure that everyone that phased with him, besides for Jake, let the most crazy sexual escapades they had slip during patrol. Despite having the sex drive of a wolf, Seth was practically virginal. Collin and Brady would get him liquored up and there'd be women at the reception throwing themselves at Seth; he wouldn't be able to resist.

Jake smiled to himself. This could definitely work.

* * *

><p>Seth was miserable, every single patrol he'd this past week had been miserable. He didn't know what everyone's problem was. Every time one of those <em>fuckers<em> slipped up, he wanted to kill them. _Sorry,_ they'd tell him guiltily, _it must be this wedding fever_. At least that's what the committed wolves had to say. The single ones blamed it on the fact there would be hot, willing women free for the taking.

He spent the majority of his days hard as a rock and worked-up. His hand and he had become overly intimate over the last few days. It had been too long, he needed to get laid. Maybe that's what he'd do this weekend, hook up with some girl. Then maybe he could relax.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding dawned as a sunny day. Charlie and Sue would be having a small wedding on the beach and then a reception at the community center. Jake woke up that morning feeling as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. He could hardly wait to open his <em>gift<em>.

He showered and dressed in a button-down shirt and slacks. Normally he felt over-dressed wearing this many clothes but for some reason the thought of Leah undressing him layer-by-layer had a unique appeal. He ate breakfast and then made a few final calls to ensure the troops knew what their roles were.

Lastly, he packed up the diaper bag with clothes and other items that he'd purchased. He knew that Leah would pack only the bare minimum thinking she and Lottie were only going to be at the wedding and reception and then they would go home. So he took it upon himself to take Lottie shopping and picked out a few new outfits and some pajamas for her. He'd talked to Leah earlier in the week to find out what types of baby wash and lotion she used under the guise that he needed these things at his house for when Lottie stayed with him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Forks, Leah was irritated. Jake had finally decided to talk to her but everything centered on Lottie. He had called earlier this week and had asked if he could watch her a few times. No mention was made of them furthering their relationship or starting one, not that she wanted that. She didn't, did she? She and her conscience had been having the same internal argument for weeks.<p>

_Who cares if he imprints someday,_ her conscience asked her one day.

_I do. I don't want to invest everything I have into a relationship that isn't going to last_, she said.

_Don't you remember anything? Those 24 hours were the best of your life. You could have that every day and night. And think of the cute babies you'd make with him. Look at Lottie, she's adorable. Now think of a chubby little boy with Jake's personality and a mix of both of your features. You know you want that._

_Shut up,_ she screamed at her conscience. _That cannot happen. Being a single mom with one kid is enough, now you think I should add more to the mix? Whose side are you on?_

_Yours, always yours. You've always wanted a family. Why not just reach out and grab it? Life is short. You don't want Lottie to grow up an only child, do you? You loved having a younger brother to tease and torment. Now you're going to take that away from her? What kind of mom are you?_

_That's it. I'm officially ignoring you. Your arguments don't have any logic and aren't even valid._

_You're the crazy one arguing with yourself. I don't think you can ignore me_, her conscience taunted.

Leah groaned and smacked herself on the forehead. She needed to stop doing this. The conversation just went around in circles. She blamed it on the fact that that her conscience was just like a bitch in heat. She'd lived without sex for this long and had survived just fine. She could go a little while longer. With that she checked on Lottie and finding her still sleeping, she decided to shower before making breakfast.

By the time she was done in the shower, Lottie was up and playing in her room. She smiled as she watched her interact with her doll and teddy bear. From what she was able to gather, they were _gettin_ _marry_ like _gramma_ and _grand_-_PA_.

"Morning, baby girl. Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Yeth. momma. I see daddy today," she asked as she walked over to Leah.

"Yep," she told her daughter as she picked her up. "Today grandma and grandpa are going to get married. So there's going to be a big party. Uncle Seth and daddy will be there along with Grandpa Billy."

Lottie beamed, "Momma, I need pwetty dreth and lippery thoes."

She laughed as she translated her daughter's request. "Of course, baby girl. Momma's picked out the prettiest princess dress and you'll get to wear your slippery shoes. You'll be the prettiest girl there besides for grandma."

After she had told Jake about Lottie, she'd invited Billy over. She introduced Billy to Lottie as grandpa. Billy had brought over some photo albums of his family and Leah spent time pointing out the people in the pictures. When Jake came by earlier this week to pick up Lottie for the day, she told Lottie that her daddy was coming to take her for the day. So when Jake arrived, Lottie had went running to him screaming "daddy." The look on Jake's face was priceless; it was the type of moment that she wished had been captured on film.

* * *

><p>The ceremony on the beach was beautiful. Charlie had worn a white button-up shirt and a pair of khaki-colored slacks. Sue was a beaming bride wearing a simple white sundress with small embroidered flowers covering the bodice and skirt. They both were barefoot and Old Quil and Billy had officiated.<p>

Just close family and the pack were present. Lottie had grabbed Leah's hand and led her over to Jake, so the two of them had stood next to each other. She found herself taking small glances over at him but he seemed focused on the ceremony. She sighed out loud, it just figured that she spent weeks thinking and dreaming about him and it was as if she didn't even exist.

Leah had no idea the torment Jake was in. Standing this near to her and breathing in her scent was driving him wild. He felt every time she glanced in his direction. Her eyes burned into his flesh, igniting a fire within him. He was ready to grab Lottie out of her arms, toss his daughter to the nearest semi-responsible adult, grab Leah and carry her caveman-style out of here. He didn't care that they were on the beach, he'd take her right here in front of their families and friends, in the woods, in his house, it didn't matter. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. He had to focus every bit of his strength to keep it together.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>The wedding party moved to the community center. There was a social hour from two to three and then they would sit down and eat. Following dinner, some of the tables and chairs would be cleared out so there could be dancing. Sue and Charlie had decided to have the meal catered by a company in Port Angeles and that same company provided wait staff for an additional fee, which they decided to go with. This way no one in the tribe or their friends would miss out on the party.<p>

Kim and Bella had ingrained themselves on Leah's side. They told her that Jake could watch over Lottie as it was only fair that she got to have some fun tonight. Kim kept bringing up different drinks for her to try. Normally, she would've told them both to leave her alone but after the past few weeks of torment, she decided she needed to relax a bit. She was wound tighter than she had ever been. Getting drunk was just a substitute for another relaxing activity, sex.

When they sat down for dinner, she, Seth, Bella, and Paul found themselves sitting at the same table as Sue and Charlie. Billy toasted to the happy couple and asked the Great Spirit that they be ensured a long happy and healthy life together filled with grandchildren. This of course, woke her conscience up. _See,_ her conscience started, _they need you to produce more babies. I mean, your brother isn't making any effort and Paul and Bella, well I'm sure they'll get around to it someday. But you already know what it all entails and look at him…he's gorgeous. It probably wouldn't take much to convince him._

The reappearance of her conscience meant she needed to drink more so that when the _bitch_ was talking to her, she would be in such a fog that she wouldn't care. _Do you really think that you can make me go away,_ her conscience taunted. _I am you. Like I told you before, you're the crazy one talking to yourself. But have it your way, I'll shut up for now. I can't wait to tell you I told you so and you know that I will eventually._ She downed her glass of champagne and hardly noticed when a waiter came by and refilled it.

* * *

><p>Things were going according to plan. Jake had noticed that Leah was distracted and Kim barely had to push her at all. He wondered what it was all about but then decided it was better that he didn't know, he might not like it.<p>

With dinner finished, he and several of the pack moved a few of the tables and chairs out of the way. They'd hired a DJ so they would have music for dancing. First up was the bride and groom dance; though Charlie turned red at dancing in front of everyone so the DJ invited everyone to come up. He listened as the music filled the air and walked over to Leah.

_**Tony Bennett ~ The Way You Look Tonight ~ My Best Friend's Wedding**_

_Someday when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

"Do you want to dance?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

"Sure," she said taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor. He pulled her into his arms and they start to move together to the music.

_Oh, but your lovely_

_With your smile so warm and your cheek so soft_

_There is nothing for me, but to love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

As he held her, he listened to the steady thrum of her heartbeat. His heart filled with love and he pictured their future together, their children surrounding them. The happiness they would have together.

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

He heard her soft sigh as she leaned in closer to him. She rested her head on his chest. For just a second he felt the old fears rise up, what if they were all wrong? What if it wasn't enough?

_Lovely, never never change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it because I, I love you?_

_Just the way you look tonight_

_Just the way you look tonight_

He couldn't let fear rule his life. She was meant to be his, he was sure of this. He had given her his heart years ago and only when he was with her, did he feel it. It beat for her and for Lottie. His wolf was content and at peace holding her.

The song ended too quickly. Leah pulled herself away from Jake and looked up at him. "Thanks, Jake. I better go check on Lottie. I feel bad making others watch her," she told him as she walked away.

* * *

><p>At the Black house, Rachel Black had just pulled in the driveway. Sighing, she looked around the house noticing that no one appeared to be home. She hefted her suitcase out of the trunk and brought it up to the front door. Putting her key in the lock, she opened the door.<p>

As she looked around the kitchen, she was assaulted with memories. She saw herself, her twin, and their little brother sitting at the table waiting for mom to finish up breakfast. She saw her father walk in and kiss their mom on the cheek. Watched as he whispered something in her ear that had her slapping him with a spatula as she blushed. She wasn't sure why she'd come back here. She and Rebecca had wanted nothing more than to leave this place and never come back after their mom died. There were too many memories.

She lugged her suitcase up the stairs to the room she and Rebecca had shared. Pushing the door open, she realized that someone had redecorated. No longer were there two twin-sized beds with matching nightstands. Instead there was a single queen-sized bed with matching furniture that was undoubtedly masculine. She spotted the hamper in the corner of the room and noticed a pair of boxers hanging on the side. _Jacob_ she seethed.

Turning out of the room, she went back downstairs to the small room that had once been her brothers. She threw her suitcase on the bed and knew she had to figure out where he was because he wasn't getting away with this. If she was coming home, she wanted her room back. This closet of a room was fine for a boy but she wasn't going to stand for it.

After looking around the kitchen, she found her answer of where both her dad and brother were. It appeared today was Sue and Charlie's wedding. Reading the invitation, she glanced at the clock, it was nearly six therefore they were all most likely at the reception at the community center. She found a dress and shoes in her suitcase. Quickly showering, she got ready and made her way to the community center. When she got there she was going to give her brother a piece of her mind.

As she walked into the community center, she realized it had been nearly five years since she had last set foot in La Push. As she looked around the room, she tried to find her brother. Over by the bar area were three gorgeous men, all over six-feet tall, with russet-colored skin, and black short hair. Each of them looked like they took their physiques seriously and she wondered how many hours they spent in the gym to look like that. Tearing her eyes away, she walked further into the room.

Finally she spotted him; at least, she thought it was him. Her ears had perked up when she heard some girl say his name. She strained to hear the conversation.

"Jake, I'm not feeling well. I think Paul and I are going to leave. But it looks like poor Lottie is going to pass out from exhaustion. I bet she didn't get a nap today," Rachel listened to the girl say. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Yeah, poor girl, she's running on fumes," the man she thought was her brother said.

"Bella, are you ready to go," asked another guy. Now she realized who the girl was, Isabella Swan. She and Rebecca had played with her when she used to come and visit Charlie in the summer. Looking at the newest arrival, she wondered what they fed these boys out here. This was now five massive guys who all looked like native gods. Maybe she should have returned to La Push earlier as several fantasies popped in her head of half-naked firemen or delivery men coming to satisfy her every need.

"Yeah, Paul but I feel so bad about Lottie. Can we bring her home with us? Please," Bella whined. "Jake and Leah shouldn't have to leave. I'm sure she'll fall asleep and be hardly any trouble."

That was _Paul Lahote_? The same guy that nearly every girl in La Push had lusted over and had talked about in the girls' locker room. Good god, he was a sex god come to life and Rachel sighed as she realized he was most likely taken based on how he was treating Bella.

"Bella, I don't think that's up to us."

"Well, I'll go find Leah and we'll ask her," Bella said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Rachel watched as Bella walked away from the guys. Her eyes widened in surprise as a little girl, maybe around three years old went running up to Jake screaming, "Daddy!" Her little brother picked up the girl and held her close as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>Leah had listened to Bella's offer to watch Lottie for the night. She'd seen how tired and crabby Lottie was getting and knew that soon she'd need to leave with her. She just wasn't sure that she trusted Paul to watch her little girl. He knew nothing about kids and Bella had already told her that she wasn't feeling well, so she wouldn't be much help either. She followed Bella back to where Paul and Jake stood.<p>

"So, Bella tells me I'm supposed to trust you with my baby girl," she stated sarcastically to Paul. "You don't know anything about kids, Lahote."

"No, I don't. But isn't she at an age where she practically takes care of herself? She can tell us what she needs. It can't be all that hard. Plus it would be good practice for us," he said as he leaned down to kiss Bella's cheek.

"Hmm, and you're okay with this," she asked as she turned to Jake.

"Sure, sure. You shouldn't have to miss out on your mom's wedding party. Paul has seen from the pack mind what to do. Plus look at her," he told Leah nodding towards Lottie. "She'll probably fall asleep on the ride home and in the morning Bella or Paul will make her some breakfast and you can pick her up then. She'll be fine, Leah."

"Fine," she huffed. "I'm going to tell you this just once, Lahote. If there is one single hair on her head that is out of place when I come to pick her up, I'll make sure that not only will you never have kids, you won't be able to get it up again."

Leah reached over to Jake and grabbed her daughter, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Baby girl, you're going to stay with Uncle Paul and Aunty Bella tonight. Momma will see you in the morning. I love you."

She turned back to Paul and handed him her daughter glaring at him, "I mean it Paul, one hair." And then she walked away heading over to the bar.

"She really is a fierce mama wolf, Jake. You had better watch out," Paul laughed.

"Don't I know it? Here are Leah's keys; I don't think she's realized that I swiped them. My car is unlocked and Lottie's bag is in the backseat. I'll be by to pick her up on Monday morning. And Paul if you think Leah's scary, you don't want to know what I'll do to you," he growled the last portion out.

Rachel was torn between confronting her brother and getting the story from Leah. In the end, she figured Leah was the better bet. As she walked up to the bar where Leah stood, she noticed that Leah was talking to the three men she had noticed earlier. _Perfect_, she thought, _Leah can introduce me to them_.

"Leah," she called as she got near.

"Rachel? What are you doing here," she asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Well, I decided to come home for a while. Imagine my surprise when I realize that my baby brother's taken over my room and he doesn't even have the decency to be home so that I can kick his ass," she said smiling.

"I told him, he'd get in trouble for that," she said smirking.

"And how would you know, Leah? Unless you are intimately acquainted with my brother's room," she asked raising an eyebrow and watching Leah squirm. This was great, she hadn't had this much fun in years.

"Umm, well…he might have…umm, mentioned it…or something," Leah hedged.

"Sure, sure. And I'm sure that adorable little girl that calls him daddy was a result of the Immaculate Conception."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Fuck, Leah. I don't want to hear about your sex-capades with Jake," one of the three men growled. "It's bad enough I have knowledge that he defiled my sister but can you choose another time to discuss this?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open, _holy shit_ she thought. _One of the native god is "little" Seth Clearwater!_ She stared at him in shock and felt a pulse of desire shoot through her body. She suddenly felt an immense desire to tear their clothes off and have him take her right here.

"Seth, if you notice I'm not the one trying to relive it. Rachel's the one who wants to discuss her brother's sexual prowess."

Seth turned and looked at Rachel. He hadn't seen her since he was thirteen and as he met her eyes he felt gravity shift. He wanted to be everything she'd ever needed or wanted. Tearing his gaze away from her at Collin and Brady's chuckles he suddenly realized what happened. _Shit, I'm a dead man. Jake is going to kill me._

"I see that La Push has really changed since I was here last. Why Paul is practically domesticated. How'd that happen? And what are the poor women of La Push doing? Who am I kidding, it appears that there's more than one native god to service our needs," Rachel said with an arched brow.

"You did not just say that in front of me, did you? Seriously, Rachel, are you drunk?" Leah asked her.

"Nope, just pointing out my observations," she told her grinning.

"And with that I need to get out of here," Seth turned and walked away. Leaving Rachel to feel bereft; maybe she had misunderstood the spark of desire in his eyes. _Oh my god, I'm lusting after my friend's little brother. He has to be what barely eighteen? I'm sick, sick, sick._

* * *

><p>Jake just happened at this moment to look over at the bar and saw Collin and Brady grinning madly with Seth nowhere in sight. Growling under his breath, he gave them a look that had them running towards him. That's when he noticed her, <em>fuck<em> Rachel was here. He'd figured out every possibility except for one like this.

"When the fuck did _she_ show up?" he growled.

"I don't know but you don't have to worry about Seth anymore," Brady told him.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked as he glared at the two of them as they smirked at him.

"Let's just say, Seth probably has the same plans you do tonight," Collin said laughing.

"Oh, Great Spirit, kill me now," Jake groaned.

"I'd say just go with it," Brady suggested. "She looked like she wanted to cry when he walked away."

"Yeah," Collin seconded. "They'll be jumping each other's bones before you know it. Seth will be out of the way, he won't remember he has a sister, much less care what she's up to with you."

Jake gave them both a deathly stare and they scattered. Though if he was honest with himself, it was just like fate to punish him like this. He'd have to make sure that he and Seth were never phased together at the same time. He may be Alpha and able to keep a lock on his thoughts but he wasn't so sure about Seth. And he definitely did not want any glimpses of his sister's "O" face.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Leah had enough of Rachel's teasing so she ended up leaving her at the bar and went outside for some fresh air. She found her brother outside looking like a man on fire. Poor kid, Rachel had practically stripped him naked with her eyes.<p>

"So…Rachel really knows how to run the Clearwaters off, doesn't she," she joked.

Seth stared at her blankly for a moment before answering, "Yeah, she does. I don't remember her being like that."

"Oh, you're probably thinking of Rebecca. Rachel was always a trouble-maker. She's the one who instigated nearly everything that I got in trouble for growing up. Rebecca and I were her pawns."

"When people grow-up don't they usually settle down or something?"

She laughed, "Probably normal people but Rachel's like a sixteen-year boy. Always starting fights, rebelling…you get the idea."

Seth inwardly groaned. Of course, just his luck, he was stuck with an imprint who'd be the death of him. He barely remembered what it was like to be sixteen. His sister had left, he turned into a giant wolf at the same time his father died, and then there had been the newborn war. He went from being an innocent fifteen-year old to what felt like thirty in the course of months.

"I think I need another drink," he told her and walked back inside.

* * *

><p>Jake had seen Leah go outside and realized just before he walked out that Seth was out there too, so he patiently waited for Seth to come back in. He laughed when he saw the look on Seth's face as he headed to the bar. It seemed his sister hadn't changed.<p>

Seeing his opportunity, he headed outside. Spotting Leah standing near one of the benches, he walked over to her. Someone had strung up small lights in the nearby trees, giving the outside a soft glow.

"I take it Rachel got to him," he said.

"Yeah, your sister is something else. First she wanted to discuss your sexual prowess. Then she had to eye-fuck him after bemoaning the loss of La Push's man-whore. After that she told me how it looked like there were multiple replacements. I had to get away from her before I ended up killing her."

"Sounds like Rachel," he said with a grin.

"Which brings me to you," she said glaring at him. "While I was getting the inquisition in front of not only my brother but two of his friends, why haven't you told them yet? I'm going out on a limb here but if Rachel didn't know, and then Rebecca must not either. You could've saved me just a bit of embarrassment," she told him as she poked her finger into his chest. "It's not like I expect you to go into details or anything, but you could have just mentioned this to them. _By the way I happen to have a daughter with Leah._"

He loved seeing the fire in her eyes and so did his wolf. Both the man and wolf were on alert; they didn't care if _this_ female bossed them around or put them in their place. They both knew the pleasure that could be obtained from that.

"Leah, she rarely calls. She and Rebecca left and neither of them have ever mentioned returning. Obviously if I knew she was going to come home, I would've told her," he tried to pacify her.

"Whatever, Jacob. The entire tribe knows that my _fatherless_," she started by making air quotes, "daughter is yours. They're your sisters, don't you think that they should've been told for the simple fact that maybe they'd want to know that they had a niece."

"I've known for three weeks that I've had a daughter. I've barely had time to prepare myself for the idea much less figure out how to tell my sisters that I haven't seen in four, no five years."

"Are you implying that this has been easy for me," she thundered. "You act like I haven't had a hard time with all of this, too. Do you think it's been fun for me? I believed for years that someone else was my child's father and they helped me raise her, only to destroy the one friendship I've had since I left this place and a family that loved her. They sent out _fucking_ Christmas cards with my huge belly announcing to the world, their family and friends about her arrival."

"Leah, I've never thought that. I don't understand why you have to be so irrational about this. So, I haven't told them. Rachel knows now, I'll call Rebecca and let her know. Honestly, a part of me figured my dad would be so excited that he'd tell them the news."

"Ooooh," she fumed. "It's just like a man to expect everyone else to take care of things for him. Each and every one of you is cut from the same mold. I don't even know why I bother talking to you. I need a drink," and with that she stormed away leaving Jake to rethink strategy.

He could only hope that Rachel was kept occupied by Seth, so when he was ready to make his move, his plan would work. Maybe her being hot and bothered was better than her being tipsy. He could hardly wait to argue with her in the future so they could have make-up sex. He groaned out loud and felt himself get half hard at the thought of make-up sex with Leah. She would probably be the death of him but what a way to go.

* * *

><p>Returning to the bar, she ordered another drink. Her conscience decided to rear its ugly head again. <em>Why do you keep tip-toeing around the issue? Just tell him, there's no shame in admitting that he's attractive and you want to spend another day or two in bed with him. Make some new memories.<em> Slamming her drink down, she ordered another one. Looking around she saw Rachel flirting with Collin and Brady while Seth looked pained. She didn't understand what was going on, nor did she want to.

_Obviously you're deluding yourself, missy. You know what's going on. The Clearwater siblings have some type of weird attraction to the Blacks. Do you want to be the only Clearwater that doesn't get lucky tonight? You know,_ her conscience told her as Leah looked over at her mom and Charlie, _she's going to tap that tonight. Just tell him, you'd like to do it for old time's sake. You know exactly how Rachel is; she's getting your brother all hot and bothered. Before the night is over she'll make a man out of him. And you'll get to go home all alone. Maybe you should just trade in your bed for a twin-size, it's not like you get any action anyway._

She needed to get out of here before she went nuts. She walked outside and was so intent looking for her car that she didn't see him approach. "Leah, you're leaving?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'm all partied-out. Now if I can just find my car, I'll be out of here."

"Leah," he chided. "Paul and Bella took your car home. I gave them a ride here cause Paul's truck is in the shop, we've been waiting on some parts to come in. Thankfully they didn't drive Bella's behemoth cause there's no way I'd let my daughter travel in that. I watched you give them the keys and everything."

She stared at him as she tried to remember. She remembered talking to them. She gave them permission to take her daughter home. But she didn't remember them discussing vehicles. She must've had more to drink than what she thought. Shaking her head slightly to clear the fog, she muttered, "Sure that was my most brilliant idea yet. Now how am I supposed to get home?"

"I can give you a ride," he offered.

"Fine, just let's get the fuck out of here."

* * *

><p>Sue Clearwater, well now Sue Swan did not understand what was going on with her children. At some point Lottie had left, Leah didn't even bring her up to say goodbye. And Seth and Leah had spent more time at the bar drinking, than socializing. Now her daughter had disappeared again and her son looked ready to kill someone.<p>

She was trying to figure it all out when Quil came up and asked her to dance. Taking his hand, she allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Seth motioning Collin and Brady outside. His gaze was even more thunderous than it had been a few minutes ago.

Quil had waited all night to distract Sue and Charlie. He'd already seen Leah and Jake leave. But know there was the situation with Rachel and Seth. Seth was probably going to kill Collin and Brady and the last thing they needed was Charlie coming to break up the fight. Questions would get asked and they'd all be in trouble.

He kept up a neutral conversation as he danced with Sue. When the music ended, he brought Sue back to Charlie's side. He'd seen her looking around anxiously for Seth, so now was the time. He stood in front of Charlie and then moved slightly so that he could pound Charlie on the back. With a glimmer of mirth, he baldly asked Charlie, "So, is tonight the night that you're going to give Sue here the famous Charlie-moustache ride?"

Sue looked at Quil horrified, all thoughts of her children gone. Charlie was searching his side for his service revolver which was thankfully absent. Not that getting shot would kill him but he was sure it would hurt like hell.

"Son," Charlie said drawing himself up to his full height which was still at least four inches shorter than Quil as he continued in his chief of police voice, "I don't seem to remember you being this stupid. I'm only going to assume that you've hunted one too many _leeches_ and it's rotted your brain. So I suggest you leave before I find a way to hurt you."

"Sure, chief," he said with a salute walking away. His job was done. He no longer saw Seth or Rachel, so hopefully those two had made a clean getaway, too.


	39. Chapter 39

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Together they walked in silence to Jake's car. Jake had sensed Leah's confusion and irritation. A small and he meant very small part of him felt guilty for lying to her. His enhanced hearing allowed him to hear Seth getting into it with Collin and Brady but he decided to ignore the conversation. The three of them could take care of themselves. If Seth kicked their asses they'd be healed by tomorrow.<p>

Arriving at the car, he thought about opening Leah's door for her. Then decided against it, she was still fuming and she'd probably punch him if he got too close. He'd even made sure that his radio wasn't working correctly so the only thing to listen to was a CD of songs that he hoped would get Leah in the mood. You couldn't turn it off nor could you switch it to the radio and he may have accidently broken the volume knob and the eject button.

Once they were both in, he started the car and immediately the CD starting playing some song from the '90's by Silk called _Freak Me_. Leah groaned before growling at him, "Seriously, Jake? What kind of shit are you listening to? You better not listen to this shit with Lottie in the car."

"NO! Of course not. Quil was in my car the other day and put this stupid CD in, and then when I tried to eject it, he hit me breaking the button. The volume knob has been broken for months along with the actual radio control and power button which was courtesy of Embry," he said with what he hoped was a contrite look.

"And the people of La Push are supposed to trust the three of you to fix their cars?"

"I'm a mechanic, Leah. I don't waste my time installing car radios."

"Whatever," she told him hitting the next button which only brought the sensual sounds of Prince and _Cream_.

He was biting his lip to keep himself from laughing. Leah was squirming in her seat. She reached over and hit the next button. Only it wasn't getting any better because next up was Montell Jordan with _Get It On Tonite_. He felt her glare at him as she hit the next button. Oh, he was enjoying this way too much.

Lil' Kim felt the need to discuss _How Many Licks_ followed by Poison wanting to _Talk Dirty to Me_. And no one could forget D4L describing what _Laffy Taffy_ was all about. The CD ended with a little The Divinyls letting everyone know that when they thought of you, _I Touch Myself._

"I swear, Jake if this is meant to be a joke. I'm not finding it amusing. You'd better keep Quil away from me cause he's a dead man the next time I see him."

She wasn't upset about the choice in music; she was upset at her reaction to it. Every song made her lower abdomen throb with pleasure and she knew that she was going to need to relieve the ache she felt as soon as she got home.

He could smell her arousal and was already thinking about all things he was going to do to her. One more small little half-truth and he'd be in the home stretch. He bit his lip to keep himself from growling as he felt his cock harden. It wasn't long before he pulled into his driveway and turned the car off.

She'd been so distracted by that _stupid_ CD that she didn't even realize that Jake hadn't been heading towards Forks. "What the fuck, Black? Why are we at your house?"

She didn't want to be here. _Yes you do_ her conscience mocked. _You just want to be in his bed and you don't know how to ask._ Okay, so the _bitch_ was right but she doubted he wanted that anyway. He'd only danced with her once and had barely talked to her tonight.

"Well, it seems silly for me to drive you all the way out to Forks only to pick you up tomorrow morning so that you can come to La Push and pick up your car and Lottie," he told her.

Well, she couldn't fault him for that logic. "So exactly where will I be sleeping? Obviously, Rachel has probably taken over your old room, your dad will be sleeping in his bed, and you in yours."

"Silly goose, you can have the couch."

She was going to _fucking_ kill him. He was a jerk and she wasn't even sure why she wanted to sleep with him in the first place. _Because he's so good at what he does, that's why. Now would be the time to use your powers of seduction on him. I certainly don't want to sleep on the couch_ her conscience told her. It was official; she was insane from his nearness and her recent lack of sex.

"Thanks," she muttered as she got out of the car and stalked to the front door.

"Great, I'm so glad we were able to work this out. Why don't you make yourself comfy and I'll go get you a pillow and blanket," he told her as he walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>He left her to stew for a few minutes. He didn't want to be gone too long but he didn't want to get his ass kicked either. He came downstairs ten minutes later with a pillow and blanket and found her sitting quietly with a dejected look. He hoped he hadn't pushed her too hard but he knew that she'd never come out and ask for what she wanted even though he was more than willing to give it to her.<p>

He set the pillow and blanket down on one end of the couch and then sat beside her. "You okay, Leah," he asked.

"Fine, just fine," she answered quietly.

"You know that if you need something, all you have to do is ask," he told her.

"I'm fine," she said as she turned to glare at him.

"Alright, well how about we get you comfortable," he told her and then proceeded to unzip the back of her dress.

"Jacob! What are you doing?"

"You're not going to sleep in that are you? I brought you down one of my shirts," he said as he showed her the tee-shirt he'd grabbed from his room.

"Oh, well I guess I should go change into it."

Jake leaned closer to her and she felt his breath hot against her neck causing her to shiver and her core to become even wetter. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," he said as he kissed and nibbled on her neck. She moaned and tried to scoot closer to him and he helped her out by picking her up and placing her on his lap.

He pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders, revealing her strapless black lace bra. He unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. He reached around with his hands and palmed her breasts while he continued the assault on her neck. She could feel his hardness pressed against her core and she grinded her body against him.

Turning her head slightly, she captured his lips and groaned as he lightly pinched and pulled on her nipples. She was dripping and she needed so much more than what he was doing. She reached down with her hands and pulled her dress up over her thighs. Taking her right hand, she slid in underneath her panties. She stroked down to her opening to gather some of its moisture onto her fingers and then stroked upwards and started rubbing her clit.

As the scent of her arousal further filled the air, Jake realized what she doing and he felt like he was going to explode. He reached one of his hands down to help her out and inserted one long finger into her. She broke contact with his lips and threw her head back. She was writhing against him and panting. He felt as her inner muscles start to contract and in the next moment, she screamed.

While she was still recovering, he tore her panties off of her and lifted her slightly so that he could free his cock. It wasn't an ideal position but he didn't care. He picked her up and positioned himself. And then let her slide down his cock until he was fully sheathed inside her. He used his strength to lift her up and down and set a rhythm that soon had her moaning and him growling. He felt her clench again and another rush of wetness as she came and he followed suit.


	40. Chapter 40

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Leah lay back against Jake in a post-coital bliss. It had been too long since she'd felt this level of satisfaction. But she was a greedy bitch and wanted more. She pushed herself off of him and pushed her dress off her body.<p>

She stood there in front of him wearing only a pair of thigh-high stockings. She felt as his eyes raked over her body. She knew that were small changes to her body from Lottie. Her breasts were slightly fuller and she had some silvery scars on her abdomen.

She met his gaze and saw his eyes darken with lust. She heard the soft growl rise from his throat as she reached her hands up to cup her breasts and pulled on her nipples. She took one of her hands and ran it down her belly and lower still, running her fingers along her dripping folds. "Come here," she heard him instruct.

"No," she told him. Two could play at this game. She stroked herself slowly and watched as his cock hardened and his gaze became hooded. She removed her hand and brought it up to her mouth and he watched as her tongue darted out as she tasted herself. Her murmured, "Mmm," had him grabbing her waist and pulling her down on him.

Her heat was centered over his throbbing cock and he gasped when she reached down to position him and then slammed her body down. He pulled her head towards his and caught her lips in a greedy kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips as she started to move herself up and down. With her moan, he thrust his tongue inside.

Breaking the kiss, she arched her neck. His wolf was snarling and growling. _Mark her, mark her, mark her_, he chanted, taking her bared neck as a sign that she was ready for him. He ran his hands down her back until he cupped her buttocks. He helped her lift herself on his length.

Leaning his head down, he licked along her neck, teasing her flesh. He gently nibbled and sucked on the sensitive flesh where her neck and collarbone met. He still wasn't sure how she would react to the whole marking conversation, so he tested the idea out and bit down just a little harder and sucked hard at her skin. Not hard enough to break the skin but she'd definitely have a mark there later.

Whatever, he was doing to her neck was causing her to go up in flames. She moaned his name and felt her movements become uncoordinated as he continued his assault. When she felt him clamp down on her flesh harder than his previous nibbles, she felt the coil that had been tightening in her core release and screamed as a torrent of moisture seeped from her.

He made one, two, three more thrusts and then felt his own climax. His wolf was howling. _Mine, mine,_ MINE. He felt her collapse against him and wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight. They both lay there panting for long moments before either one of them spoke.

Jake decided he needed to tell her now because he didn't know how much longer he could keep his wolf at bay. She had seemed receptive to the idea. This was the only thing that he felt woefully unprepared for.

Leah lay there against him and feeling as if she had finally come home. What they had together was so amazing, so perfect, that she even felt those words were inadequate to describe it. She wanted him in every way, a father to her children and her partner. She wanted Saturday morning breakfasts, arguments and make-up sex, shared glances as they gazed at each other across the table, whispered promises, and growing old together.

"Leah," she heard him whisper as he kissed her forehead. "I love you. I think I've loved you forever. Since the first moment I saw you. You and me, we're meant to be. I don't care what some wolf god has to say, I choose you. I want you by my side every day of my life. When I wake up in the morning and when I lie down to sleep at night. Through the good times and the bad ones; I want to see you grow round with my child and be there when he or she is born. Knowing that you and I created a life together; I want to raise a family with you. And someday, I want to sit by your side when we're old and gray, holding your hand as we remember every moment of our lives together."

She felt tears prick her eyes as she listened to his speech. She realized in that moment that she had loved him too, since that first night with him. When he'd just listened to her and not judged her for her choices. How gentle he'd been and how he'd looked after her needs. She remembered the initial disappointment when she thought that she wasn't pregnant and how she'd never admitted to herself, how much she wanted something that would irrevocably tie her to him and him to her. She thought of how much she loved Lottie and she wanted more children with him, a houseful.

She took in a shuddering breath and moved so that she was able to look into his eyes. She could see his love and devotion, the truth of his words but she could also see a glimmer of fear, that she would reject him. Gathering his face in her hands, she told, "I love you, too. I don't care if we only have days, weeks, months, or years together. I'd rather have those moments with you then a lifetime without you." She leaned down and touched her lips to his.

His hands tangled in her hair as he changed the kiss from a gentle to one that showed her the extent of his desire. She unbuttoned his shirt and spread the sides revealing his skin. She reached down in-between their bodies and traced the muscles of his chest and abdomen. They were still joined and she could feel his length hardening in her. She moved herself slightly and felt her clit rub against his abdomen causing her to moan.

He broke his lips from hers as he felt things getting out of hand. "Leah, wait," he crooned. "I need to talk to you about something; please can we just stop for a moment."

She made no move to stop or slow down her moments, lifting and lowering herself with a slightly rotating movement that caused him to hit a sensitive spot inside her. He could feel her insides quivering, she was so close and then he realized that he couldn't stop her.

She pulled at his hair and stared at his face. Their eyes met as he reached down and rubbed her clit. She came with a strangled cry, her entire body shuddering in pleasure. He focused himself and caught her further cries with his mouth. He felt his release as he came for the third time tonight.

He sat there holding her and trying to catch his breath. When he felt sure that his legs would hold him and her, he picked her up and carried her to his room. Her eyes were closed and he could tell from her breathing that she had fallen asleep. He finished removing his clothes, removed the stockings from her legs and crawled into bed, covering them both with a sheet. He felt too restless to sleep but closed his eyes anyway and was soon sleeping.

* * *

><p>Jake woke up unsure of how much time had passed to the feel of Leah's lips and tongue on his body. She stroked her fingers along his body and followed her hands with her mouth. He groaned as he felt her mouth close over one of his nipples. Hearing him, she moved herself further down, until her tongue was licking along his cock. She took her hand and gripped him, then took him into her mouth. Taking her hand she gathered some of the moisture from her mouth and stroked where she was unable to encircle him with her mouth.<p>

She continued her torture, stroking him with her hand. Swirling her tongue along the underneath of his cock and sucking hard. He was so close, he could feel his release and he reached one hand to her head and tangled his fingers in her hair. He made no motions to push himself deeper and let her move at her own pace. She gripped the base of his cock tight and squeezed while she sucked hard on his tip. He came with a roar and felt as his cum jetted into her mouth.

He pulled her up to him and kissed her. "Thank you," he said against her lips. "But before we go any further we need to talk. So, no more distractions."

"But Jake," she pouted. "I got you off so it's only fair that you return the favor."

"Nice try but I seem to remember you being the first one to get off tonight," he laughed. "Or have you forgotten?"

"That doesn't count because I did half the work," she said boldly.

"You're impossible and insatiable, you know. But you can't distract me. I've been thinking…well since Paul talked to the elders about us."

"Paul talked to the elders about us? What the fuck for? What is it about this place needing to discuss everything with a bunch of old men?" she snapped. "Please tell me, that he didn't talk to my mom, too."

"No and relax. It's for our benefit. Obviously the only obstacle that I can see with us being together is _imprinting_."

"So," she interrupted. "I'm willing to take the risk. Aren't you?"

"Leah, I would do anything for you but I don't want to hurt you; not ever and not if I prevent it."

"So, are you going to spend our entire lives together staring at the ground any time some new woman comes around? That's not going to work very well. You can't live your life in fear. If it comes up, we'll deal with it," she told him.

In that moment, he loved her even more. After everything that she had been through, she was willing to risk her heart for him. And this time her eyes were wide open, she knew what the risks were. "Leah, it doesn't have to be like that. There's a way around it. At least we're pretty sure about it."

She stared at him in shock. She could be his forever? Her heart leapt at this thought. She didn't care what she had to do, she would. "How," she whispered.

"Marking."

"Marking," she repeated. She'd never heard of it.

"Yeah, there's a good chance that as Alpha I'm not meant to imprint but I don't want to take that chance. Marking is…well…it's when…" he stammered.

"For Spirit's sake, just spit it out Jake," she wailed.

"_I bite you during my climax and the wolf marks you as ours_," he said in a rush.

"Oh," she started thoughtfully. "So if I let you take a piece of me then you'll be mine forever?"

"Yeah, that's the hope."

"Okay," she told him.


	41. Chapter 41

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Jake looked at her in shock, he shook his head wondering if he'd misunderstood. She was agreeing to this? Without an argument?<p>

"So, I assume there's a proper way to do this," she said. "Do we need to meditate or chant some words to make it work? It's a wolf-thing, you said, so I'm assuming that we need to be in a certain position, right?"

He watched in silence as she moved in the bed and positioned herself on all fours, giving him a view of her backside. She turned her head over her shoulder and looked at his face saying, "So are we going to do this, or what?"

He felt his wolf as clearly as he normally did when he was phased. As she stared at him, she saw the outside of his irises turn yellow. Her insides twisted and turned and she groaned as she felt fluid leak out of her.

He sniffed at the air, smelling her arousal. He moved and positioned himself behind her. He shunted his cock against her opening and felt the moisture that had gathered there. He pushed himself to the hilt as he sighed her name.

He gripped her hips and starting thrusting. Soon she was crying out his name and pushing her body back against him. He thrust harder and snaked one hand down to rub at clit. "Oh, Jake," she moaned. "Please…I need more…just like that….ohhh," she moaned. He felt her climax building and when he felt her tighten and throb around him, he removed his hand and brushed her hair to the side.

He pushed her chest and head down into the bed so that her ass was arched up in the air. He leaned over and licked at the spot where her neck and shoulder met, just above her _kwoli_ tattoo. She gripped his cock so tight, he thought for sure she was going to break it in half. Growling, he latched onto her skin and nibbled and sucked until he felt her entire body shudder.

He felt his wolf keenly. He bit down hard and tasted the salty tang of her blood. Sucking on her flesh, he came with a roar. As his cum spurted inside her, he let go of her flesh and licked at the wound he'd created.

He pulled himself out of her and gathered her into his arms. "I love you, Leah."

"I love you, too," she told him sleepily. Once again she was tucked into his side and her head rested on his chest. Inhaling deeply, he could smell her lily scent intermingled with his own sandalwood and pine scent. She was his forever. He felt his wolf curl up, completely relaxed now that their mate had been claimed.

* * *

><p>When they woke up again, his stomach made its presence known. Just like in the past, she wore one of his tee-shirts and he threw on a pair of boxers. They walked downstairs hand in hand, needing and craving the physical contact.<p>

Knowing what she did now, she was no longer astonished by his appetite. They made a simple meal of eggs and toast. While they prepared the food together, they were constantly reaching out to touch each other. He dished up their plates, while she poured them each a glass of orange juice.

As they ate, she noticed his look of concern. She realized that he worried over her; he worried he had hurt her. She reached her hand out and touched his face, "I'm fine, Jake. It didn't hurt at all."

"How did you know," he asked her.

"I just do. I know you, you're part of me. When we're done eating, we can go upstairs and shower and you can look at it. I know that you need to make sure it's alright."

He shook his head in disbelief. He knew without a doubt that Paul was right, he was able to make this choice and he'd done it right. There was no imprint strong enough to destroy their bond.

They finished their meal and cleaned up together. She washed while he dried. Capturing her hand, he led her upstairs to the bathroom. She lifted her arms up just like a child would and allowed him to undress her.

Jake gazed at the mark on her neck, it was healed over already. As he ran his fingers along it he noticed the warmth of it. Leah let out a shaky breath at the touch of his fingers. When he leaned down and snuffled the mark, she moaned. At the touch of his tongue, she felt her knees give out and only his arms reaching out to grip her sides kept her from falling down.

He picked her up and set her down on the bathroom counter. Reaching down, she pushed his boxers down his thighs and used one of her legs to push them down further. He stepped out of them and then stepped forward so that their groins touched.

He licked at his mark again and she lifted her head baring her neck to give him even better access. He felt her small hand reach out and grip him trying to pull him into her center. He held himself back and starting sucking on the mark.

She was writhing and felt herself dripping. "Please, Jake…" she moaned, "I need you…please," she begged as she stroked his cock.

Her hand on his cock and the heat he felt radiating off of her was too much. He entered her with one smooth plunge. She screamed and came instantly but he wasn't done with her. He pounded out a frenzied pace that had her coming again within minutes. Her core gripped him and her heat and wetness nearly made him loose his focus.

He kissed her hard and felt her fingernails rake his back. Reaching between them he pulled and rolled her nipples in between his fingers. She mumbled incoherently and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Finally, he knew he had to finish it, he couldn't hold out much longer.

He leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. She arched her back and jerked her hips as she came on a keening cry. He pounded into her and shouted, "Fuck" as he came.

Leah felt spineless and faint. Her entire body was numb. She had no idea how she was staying upright until she realized that his hands were at her sides, giving her support. She reached a hand up to brush the hair off her face and took stock of herself. She was sweaty and sticky and it felt as if her insides had been turned to mush.

Jake looked at her flushed cheeks. He knew he was the only thing holding her up and they needed to get clean but a shower wouldn't work until she got feeling back. "Sweetheart, we need to get cleaned up a bit. Not that I don't love you smelling like us and sex but I think you need a break."

"Yeah," she said hoarsely. "A break and getting cleaned up would be heaven."

"Do you think that if I let go of you, you can keep yourself sitting here while I run the bath?" he said in a worried tone.

She took a deep breath. Most of the feeling was back and she was feeling stronger. "Yeah, I should be fine but what about you?"

"I had the tub replaced once I moved into the twin's room, it a two-person whirlpool, so I'd say we'd fit just fine."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful."

He ran the water for their bath and then returned to her, picking her up. He set her in the tub first and then climbed in after her. He positioned them, so he could stretch out and she was in front of him. She laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.

She'd never thought a bath could feel so wonderful. The warmth of the water soothed her tired and sore muscles. Of course, it was probably also due to the fact that Jake didn't stop touching her. He traced his fingers along her skin as if he was trying to measure every inch. "That feels so good," she murmured.

"Good. You're so beautiful," he told her as he kissed her temple.

"That's nice of you to say but having Lottie changed a few things."

"It doesn't matter. I still think every part of you is beautiful. I love the changes here," he told her as he palmed her breasts causing her to moan. "And these," he said as he traced a finger on the silvery marks on her abdomen, "are proof of your strength and determination. You carried our daughter, nourished her, and protected her. You didn't have to make that choice but you did. I was never as jealous and angry as I was that day when you letter came in the mail."

"How would you have ever seen it?" she asked turning slightly to look at him.

"A few of us were over and your mom was making fish-fry when Seth got the mail. Your brother got upset and ran out shredding his clothes. I heard your mom crying, so dad and I went to check on her. She showed the items to my dad and after he set them back down, I picked up the picture of you and Erick. I stared at it for what felt like forever. My heart felt like it was breaking but at the same time, I wished and wanted to be the man in the picture with you. I wanted that to be our child and our hands intertwined on your belly."

"Oh, Jake," she cried out and turned so that she was facing him. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you didn't get to be there, that I didn't question it more, that you missed out on so much," she finished as tears began to stream down her face.

"Sweetheart," he crooned wiping away her tears. "It's alright, I forgive you. I don't think we would be here, where we are today without what happened. I was sixteen, I probably wouldn't have finished school, nor would you have. We would've struggled and so would Lottie and any other siblings she had. You know that there would've been more," he said with a laugh as his kissed her. "I couldn't keep my hands off you then, too."

"I know you're right but still…"

"No, I don't want you to worry about this any longer," he interrupted her. "It's in the past and we can't change it, we can only move on from it. We have the rest of our lives together, so let's not dwell on something that's already happened."


	42. Chapter 42

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Together they stayed in the tub until the water cooled down. Jake helped her out of the tub and dried her off. Then wrapped a towel around her body and carried her back to his room. Laying her on the bed he grabbed a tee-shirt and boxers for himself. Putting them on, he ventured downstairs and grabbed a tank top and yoga pants for Leah out of Rachel's suitcase. He could only hope that Seth was doing his job well so that she wouldn't have another reason for her to tear into him.<p>

Leah dressed in the borrowed clothes. Both had noticed that it was close to sunrise. Grabbing her hand, he wordlessly led her outside and they sat on a chair in the back yard watching as the sun peeked over the horizon.

She sat on his lap and wished the moment would never end. As the sun rose higher, she felt herself drifting back into reality. They both had responsibilities, it may be a Sunday morning and neither had to work but they had a daughter to take care of. They couldn't just leave her with Paul and Bella, even though she was tempted to, at least for another day. She sighed loudly and buried her face into his chest.

He heard her sigh and reached his hand down to turn her face so that he could look at her. "What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing."

"Leah," he chided. "Don't give me that. Anytime someone says _nothing_'s wrong, it means there's something wrong."

"It's just…I'm not…" she sighed. "I don't want last night to end yet but it has to, we have Lottie to pick up this morning," she finished on a whisper.

He laughed at her words and her tone. She sounded peevish. This coming from the woman who last night, threatened to castrate Paul if one hair on their daughter's head was out of place; he could barely believe how ten hours could change things. "Leah," he said as he leaned down to kiss her, "Paul and Bella will have Lottie until tomorrow. They already know that we'll pick her up Monday morning."

"But…I didn't pack enough for her to be overnight, much less for two nights."

"Don't worry about it. Why do you think I asked you about what stuff you used for Lottie? Do you think that I went into last night without a plan? I know that I got lucky the first time with you; I wasn't leaving anything to chance. I packed another bag that has everything she needs."

"Oh," she said. Her mind drifting back to last night at the party, she thought about Kim and Bella being obsessed with her having a good time. Bella being _ill_ and Bella's offer to take Lottie home overnight. She snorted. "Bella's not ill, is she?" she asked. Before he could answer, she jumped off his lap and stood in front of him.

"You," she huffed and poked him in the chest. "You were trying to get me drunk last night. That's why Kim and Bella kept bringing me drinks! And I never told Paul and Bella they could take my car, did I? You took my keys out of my bag. And that horrible CD, it's not Quil's, is it? You broke your radio on purpose!" she finished on a yell and stormed into the house.

He couldn't help it; he sat outside and laughed until he had tears streaming down. _Only Leah_ he thought. _Only she could get upset that he set out to seduce her._ He stood up and walked to the house, he knew that he shouldn't leave her alone for too long or she'd probably start his bed on fire.

* * *

><p>Leah wasn't sure why she was so mad. She should be thrilled, even flattered that he'd put so much thought into this. She went back upstairs, lay in his bed and pulled the covers up. She closed her eyes and relived the moments of the night and this morning. As she thought it about, she felt a rush of desire. Her body felt flushed and she felt her core throb and weep fluid. She groaned out loud, had she really <em>yelled<em> at him for seducing her? _Yes, you did,_ her conscience answered her. _You yelled at him for giving you exactly what you wanted. And it was earth-shattering, wasn't it? Just like I told you it would be. Don't screw this up for us._

Jake found her in his bed, naked and flushed, touching herself. Her eyes were closed and she moaned his name. He stood there for a few moments, just enjoying the view. Though it didn't last for long, he needed to touch and taste her and then he would claim her all over again. "Need some help," he asked huskily. He smirked when he saw her eyes pop open.

She was trembling and her climax was so close. She looked at him with want-filled eyes. He was so beautiful with his hooded gaze. She could see his erection tenting his boxers. He wanted her with equal fervor. "Come here," she said as she pulled her hand from in between her legs and crooked her fingers motioning him towards her.

He obeyed her command without a further thought. Pulling off his shirt and boxers, he strode towards the bed. He captured her wrist and sucked her fingers into his mouth, tasting her essence. She moaned and arched her body upwards, craving his touch. He lowered his body on top of hers and seized her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue and she reached up a hand into his hair to pull him closer to her. Her other hand snaked around and grabbed him on his lower back, just above his buttocks and pulled him closer so that she could arch her core towards him. She moaned when he rubbed his groin against her.

He felt his cock slide between her soaked folds. He needed her but first, he wanted to take care of her. He broke off their kiss and moved his mouth downwards. He kissed her neck, licking and sucking her flesh where her pulse beat. He took his hands and let them slide against her sides and back up, cradling her breasts. He kissed each peak and then stuck his tongue out and swirled it around the peak before pulling away and blowing lightly. He watched as her nipples pulled into hard points and rubbed his thumbs across them. She writhed against him, needing more. Separately, he took each peak and sucked them into his mouth.

She felt his hot, moist mouth on her nipples and felt another gush of moisture. She felt as he reached one hand down and softly stroked between her folds. He inserted one finger and then two inside her and thrust them in and out.

He pulled his body away from hers to reposition himself. She whined at the loss of his body but the touch of his tongue on her clit had her moaning his name. She threaded her fingers through his hair and held him close to her center. He kept up the rhythm of his fingers while he teased her clit. He felt the moment that she went over the edge. Her walls tightened and tried to pull his fingers in deeper, he curled them and she was lost. She came moaning his name and drenching his hand and his face with her cum. He lapped up as much as he could.

He removed his fingers and she shivered at the loss but in the next second he had plunged into her depths. He leaned down and nibbled on his mark. She was moaning underneath him. "Please…Jake…ohhh…I…yes…" He reached his hands down and helped her wrap her legs around him as she was too weak to do it herself. This movement changed their position just enough so he was able to slide in further. He felt shudders racking her body and she arched off the bed as she came. He made a few more thrusts, losing his rhythm slightly, and pulsated inside her. As he came, he growled against her neck causing her to grip him tighter.

He pulled out and lay on his side and pulled her into his arms. He heard her murmur, "I love you" as her eyes shuttered closed and she sighed. He closed his eyes and dreamt of black-haired, copper-skinned children running around while he and Leah watched.

* * *

><p>When they woke, the sun was high in the sky. Looking at the clock on his nightstand he read the time, 12:38. "Lunch," he asked her.<p>

"Definitely, I'm starving."

They got dressed again and went downstairs. Looking in the fridge she found stuff to make sandwiches. Jake set about cutting up a few apples. She made a plateful of sandwiches, unsure how many he'd eat. They sat side-by-side feeding each other bits of food. Once their hunger was satisfied, he suggested they watch a movie.

While they watched the movie, she thought more about what he'd said about his planning. "Jake, where's your dad?" she asked.

"I kicked him out for the weekend. He's at Old Quil's."

"Does he know why? I mean does he…know that…I'm here…and we're…" she said blushing.

"I don't know. I told him, I wanted to talk to you alone. I said it was probably best if he wasn't here because of your temper. I didn't want any collateral damage."

"Seriously? You told your dad that."

"Yeah, why? He wants more grandkids. He's been on my case since he found out about Lottie. I think he understood that he needed to leave in order for me to convince you."

"But…what about Rachel? I mean, you said you didn't know that she was here. How did you get her out of the way? In fact, I'm surprised she hasn't shown up to kick your ass about the room yet."

He turned to look at her, not meeting her eyes. "I hope that we never have to discuss this again," he said with an aggrieved look. "I'm pretty sure that your brother is keeping her plenty busy. In fact, I can guarantee that we won't see them for the better part of this week."

"What? Why," she asked horrified.

"Sweetheart, she's it for him and vice versa. You saw it yourself. She felt it, too and when he walked away that first time, she was pissed. She flirted with Collin and Brady, getting him all wound up. And it didn't probably help that I had the entire pack sharing their most erotic memories of sex this past week. I'm sure they're tending to their wounds after Seth kicked the shit out of them and Rachel, well, she's tending to him in her own way."

"Oh. Alright then. It's agreed, we never talk about this again."

.


	43. Chapter 43

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the evening sitting close to one another and talking. They talked about the future and argued about the number of children they would have. Leah felt they should have a limit, she didn't care if he'd chosen her to be the mother of little wolf babies, she wasn't a breeding machine.<p>

Jake told her he wanted half a dozen or more. His face reddened when he told her how the idea of her being rounded with his child made him and his wolf horny as hell. She stared at him in shock. Then he told her how he hoped she was pregnant now because he couldn't wait to share the experience with her.

She searched the cupboards and fridge and found the ingredients to make a homemade chicken pot pie. She watched as he ate over half of what she made and realized that she'd definitely need to talk to Kate or her mom about how to double or triple recipes. She didn't mind cooking but she was used to having some leftovers, so that she could take a day or two off from cooking.

At some point, they moved upstairs and spent the night making love. They would drift off to sleep and when one of them woke, they would wake the other up with gentle touches. They ate breakfast in the wee hours before dawn and took a shower together. By the time they finished their, the hot water had long since run out and she was bitching about the icy water. He vigorously rubbed her skin dry and helped her dress.

They watched the sun rise for the second day in a row. Only this time Jake had put on a pair of gym shorts instead of his boxers. She'd been puzzled about this but once he reached into his pocket, she realized what his intent was. He pulled a handmade Quileute promise bracelet that had a red-colored wolf charm attached to it out of his pocket. He took her wrist and her eyes misted with tears as he tied the bracelet around her wrist.

He cleared his throat and told her, "My mom helped me make this before she died. I've always wondered if she knew that her time here was short. I was only ten, so obviously I wouldn't have needed this for quite a few years. The charm, I carved myself after that day we spent together. Once my dad comes home, I'll make it official with a ring. My mom wanted me to give her ring to whoever I married. So I guess what I'm trying to say is," he paused and looked into her eyes. "Leah Clearwater, will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?"

"Yes," she shouted and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his lips. Her sudden movement was too much for the chair they were sitting on and it tumbled over backwards and they hit the ground. He felt the air leave his lungs with the impact but didn't stop their kiss. They stripped each other's clothes off and made love outside, neither one caring who might come along and find them.

* * *

><p>After another shower, they stood in Jake's bedroom getting dressed. He'd once again pilfered more clothes from Rachel. He smiled when he thought how grateful he was that Rachel had come home. He'd obviously forgotten to think about clothes for Leah when he came up with his plan. He realized that even though fashion wasn't her thing, she'd be pretty crabby wearing just his clothes or the dress she wore to the wedding to pick their daughter up.<p>

As she pulled the tank top over her head, he crossed the room and kissed the mark he'd left on her skin. He traced his finger over her tattoo and asked the questions he'd wondered forever, "When? Why?"

"It was just before I left that first time. You know that summer, I wanted to change my look, become someone different. I didn't like how I felt on the inside and every time I looked in the mirror, I was reminded of _him_, Sam," she replied. "So I ended up at a tattoo and piercing shop, _The Lone Wolf_," she said with a laugh and turned around to face him. "I had got my nose pierced there and just a few days before I had Paul bring me to the airport, I went in for the tattoo. I'd always felt like there was something missing when I was here. Like I was searching for something; I knew I was leaving and I didn't know if I'd ever be back. I remembered bits and pieces of our tribe's histories and I thought of the wolves. I felt like that's what I was, a lone wolf, meant to be alone and maybe that was why I felt the way I did. So I had the word inked on me, so that I'd remember that's what I was and it didn't matter because I was strong. I could take care of myself."

"Well," he said touching their foreheads together. "You're wrong about one thing, you're not meant to be alone; you're meant to be with me, forever."

"Did you ever feel it? You know, that something was missing or that you were looking for something," she asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I think I knew you were it for me. My wolf knew and he was pissed that I didn't mark you as ours."

"Are you serious? He wanted you to do that back then?"

"Yeah," he told her blushing. "Here it is my first time and I'm fighting a battle with myself. I knew you weren't ready and I didn't want to take away your choices but _he_ didn't care. _He_ was all for it."

"So, I should be thanking you for quite a bit, shouldn't I," she grinned at him.

"Of course, but we have forever for that."

"I forgot that it was your first time. I think you told me it was some type of self-study?"

"Hmm, yeah," he started as pulled her closer to his body and reached down to cup one of her ass cheeks. "Pack mind unquestionably has its advantages at times."

She snorted, "Well, I hope you don't plan on sharing any of this with the pack."

"Oh, no baby, I have that on lock down. You're with the _big dog_ now so you don't need to worry about a thing. No one even knew the first time around. They knew I wasn't a virgin because of Embry but no one knew it was you."

"Really, well then I guess I made a good choice. But we need to stop this and pick up our daughter, it's already ten."

"So, it is. I'm sure she'll be okay for another half hour."

* * *

><p>Jake had incorrectly estimated the time it would take and they arrived at Paul and Bella's closer to noon. As they walked up to the house holding hands, the door swung open. They watched as Paul set Lottie down on her feet and she came charging towards them. He picked her up and held her close.<p>

"Daddy! Have fun wit Unca Paul and Ant Bell. Love you," she told him patting his cheeks with her chubby hands.

"You did," he said kissing her cheek. "Did you miss us?"

"No. Stay here, daddy."

"Okay, baby girl," Leah told her. "Daddy and I will go home then."

"No! Come wit!" Lottie screamed and reached for her.

"See, you don't like it, do you," she asked her as grabbed her out of his arm and snuggled her close. Together the three of them walked into the house.

"You're late, Black," were Paul's first words which earned him a smack from Bella.

"Hey, I said morning, it's still before noon. So I'd say that I'm right on time," he said with a smirk. "You don't hear any complaints from her, do you," he finished which earned him a smack from Leah.

.


	44. Chapter 44

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Like always, anything that happen with the pack or with a member of a pack required a meeting. Jake had an informal meeting with his pack on Tuesday evening, minus Seth who was still missing. He had no desire to search Seth out, nor did he want to send his pack brothers after him either. He figured Seth and Rachel would return in their own time.<p>

The elders on the other hand were impatient. They felt it was necessary to discuss Leah's marking as his chosen mate and celebrate the imprint of Seth and Rachel. So they let the matter go for a few days but soon they were demanding that someone go out and find them. Billy was especially good with applying guilt to him. _Did he not have any concerns for his sister? What about his sister's safety? What if something had happened and Seth was unable to protect them?_ It went on and on.

Not only was he being pressured, Sue was doing her best to bug Leah so that she too would get on Jake's case about their missing family members. She didn't want to think about her brother or Rachel. Thinking about how long it had been, made her cringe as she thought of their stamina. Probably they'd fucked each other close to death and were still recovering. She thanked the spirits every day for Jake who at least had enough sense to realize there were other things to do besides jump each other's bones all day and night.

"Leah," her mom said Wednesday morning. "Aren't you a little concerned about them? Obviously your brother can take care of himself. He's a wolf but what about Rachel? She's been your friend since you were little. Someone really needs to track them down. They could be injured or hurt."

She snorted. _Injured?_ _Her brother was a wolf with amazing healing powers, not a chance. And Rachel, that girl had bigger balls then most men she knew, Rachel was just fine. She probably had some type of dry spell and is trying to make up for that_ she thought and then groaned when she realized that she was thinking of them having sex together.

"Leah, I know that you don't worry about Seth but I do. He's still my son, even if he turns into a wolf. I just feel that we need to find him. It's been four days now."

"Mom, I'm sure he's fine. When was the last time you updated his vaccines," she asked sarcastically. At her mom's confused look, she said, "I'm not looking for him, nor am I going to make Jake do it either. It's bad enough that I have some idea of what he's been up to. I don't need the visual nor does Jake. How about you three go and find him? Just do what you did with Sam and things will be fine."

She walked out of the room and grabbed Lottie. She and her daughter had been staying with her mom for the past few days while the two of them figured out where they were going to live. The council felt that Jake needed to be in La Push but she wanted to stay in her and Lottie's house in Forks. Jake didn't care where they lived as long as they were together.

"Leah," her mom called. "We're not done with this conversation!"

"Yes, we are. Baby girl, you ready to go see daddy," she asked as she gathered Lottie's bag and her purse.

"Yeth, see daddy now."

* * *

><p>By Friday it didn't matter. The elders told Jake that he and the pack needed to find Seth and Rachel. They used bribery to get him to cooperate. They wouldn't make a further issue of where he lived if he did this. The thought of doing this made him want to puke. It would be bad enough seeing this is in Seth's memories but to have it be one of his own memories was even worse.<p>

"Jake, we understand your reluctance but it's necessary. Don't you have any concern for your own sister? Concern for your pack brother, your daughter's uncle," Old Quil asked him.

"Jake, I didn't even get a chance to talk to Rachel since she's been home. I didn't even know she was home until I discovered her suitcase in your old room on Wednesday and that was after you had a pack meeting on Tuesday that you didn't even inform us of," his father said trying to increase his guilt.

"I know my son is perfectly capable of taking care of himself but Rachel? I'm not so sure. Sure, she knows how to cook but there's a reason why the girls only camped in the back yard. Rachel is lacking in survival skills. Leah and Rebecca would run into the woods to get away from her and she'd end up lost. What if one of them is hurt?"

He groaned as he realized that this was not going to end until they found them. Great Spirit, why didn't someone think to Alpha order Seth to return to La Push by Monday? Oh, that's right because that would have meant Seth would've known and he'd still be miserable.

"Fine. But we'll start tomorrow. I need time to prepare myself…it's bad enough that I might get a glimpse of what happened but…seeing it with my own eyes makes me want to hope that I can go blind before tomorrow."

"Okay, that's all that we can ask," Sue said agreeing.

* * *

><p>That evening, Jake called another pack meeting. Even though Sam and Emily were soon leaving for Neah Bay, he opted to have the meeting at their place. Sam had stopped phasing but he realized that they may need him to find them, so he was trying to mend their relationship just a bit.<p>

"Okay, now that we're all here. We have a task to complete, not that I want to…but I have no choice," he started. "I've asked that Sam join us as we may need his help with this."

"So what's our task," Sam asked innocently. He and Emily were out of the loop when it came to pack business. Ever since the fight between him and Jake, Emily had been distant to Sam and so he'd made efforts to distance himself from the pack life.

Paul, Collin, and Brady started laughing. Loud guffaws that soon had everyone else laughing, well except for Jake and Sam. Jake looked pained and Sam was increasingly confused.

"Enough!" Jake ordered. "Everyone sit down and behave. I'll remove the order once I've had my say." He hated to use an Alpha order but it was the only way to get this done.

"To bring everyone up to speed, Rachel came home last weekend. Seth imprinted on her at Sue and Charlie's wedding. They haven't…" he stopped and ran his hands over his face. "They haven't returned yet. The elders want us to find them. So…that's why I've called this meeting. Do you think that you can all behave yourselves so I can remove the order?"

Seven heads nodded in agreement. "Okay, now we need to come up with a plan of how we are going to complete this search?" He cleared his throat again and muttered, "I'm assuming he's claimed her so I don't think that he'll be dangerous but…well…my sister's a pain in the ass so who knows what the fuck is going on. Shut it Collin," he growled when he saw Collin's eyes light up. "Obviously, I'm not stupid. I have an idea of what's going on but I don't need a visual or any of you to remind me."

"Well, Collin and Brady were the last to see them, so where did they go? Did Seth say anything," Paul asked.

"Not really," Collin started. "More or less, he told us to get our asses outside then he phased and decided to attack us both."

"Yeah, that fucker broke my arm," Brady seconded.

"And you didn't deserve it in the least," Jared asked sarcastically.

"Hardly, he's the dumbass that walked away from her. I tried to tell her to calm the fuck down but she was pissed," Brady told them.

"She wouldn't stop touching our arms and was flirting with us but the entire time she looked like she was going to cry," Collin continued.

"Yeah, what were we supposed to do? She's like our sister because of this fucked-up wolf shit. If we would've left, she probably would've started crying. I'm not that big of an ass that I want to make a girl cry," Brady finished.

"Alright, well that's neither here nor there. So Seth dragged you outside and phased. I'm assuming you both did, too?" Jake clarified.

"Yeah, we did. We both tried to talk to the fucker but he wouldn't listen. Just kept repeating messed up shit about _mate, protect, kill_. Shit went downhill from there," Collin explained.

"That's when he attacked us both. He broke my arm and fucked up Collin's face. We couldn't even fight back; it was like some fucked-up Alpha shit. I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't related to the same power that you have over us," Brady continued.

"So you got your asses kicked. Then…" Jake urged them to continue.

"Well, that's when Embry and I came into the picture," Jared explained. "Rachel went to follow them all outside and we tried to stop her. But she was insistent."

"She's just as small as Kim for fuck's sake. You couldn't have picked her up and carried her out of there? Brought her home or some shit like that?" Jake asked exasperatedly.

"Fuck no," Embry answered. "Seth was on the warpath. You didn't see the shit that was going down. I was scared to even be standing near Rachel, much less touch her."

"Jake, it's a good thing that they didn't," Sam explained. "You don't have the experience of being an imprinted wolf and none of the others have dealt with a situation like this before. When Seth walked away, well it hurts and it messes with your mind." Sam thought back to those early days of his imprint on Emily. With a pained expression he continued, "Even if he felt the need to get away, he would've still felt the pull. It's unbearable; the wolf has basic needs and makes those known. If Rachel felt something when he imprinted and then he walked away, she was most likely hurt. Rachel's way of dealing with her own problems has always been by finding something to distract herself. So her flirting with those two idiots," he said pointing to Collin and Brady, "was her way of dealing. But Seth wouldn't have looked at it like that, he would have seen it…wait let me rephrase that, his wolf would have seen them as competition. Most likely they haven't returned because the wolf wants to ensure that she is theirs fully."

"Well, I would think that seven days of fucking is long enough for all of us to understand that Rachel is his," he roared.

"It's not as simple as that, Jake," Sam said shaking his head. "He'll have marked her and well depending on…"

"Depending on what, Sam," he asked irritated with this entire situation.

"Well," Sam said with a twinge of pink in his cheeks. "If she's at a certain part of her cycle, he's going to want to ensure that his seed takes root. So that could be the reason for the delay in their return."

"_They_ know this, don't they? And they still want me to do this," he asked with a stricken look.

"Of course they do. Why do you think this is so important to them? I'm sure there's some legend or story that has talked about this before and Old Quil and your father, especially, love to have the legends play out," Sam told them without hesitation.

"Okay, so Seth and my sister are making wolf babies as we speak. What happened after you two got out there, Jared?

"Well it was the weirdest thing, Jake," Jared started.

"Yeah, I agree. She just walked right out there where they were fighting and called his name. Just once, that's all it took and he phased back. He looked like he was on the verge of phasing; his body was blurring just slightly and his eyes were ringed in yellow. We both got scared for her and started walking forward, all he had to do was growl and it was like we couldn't move," Embry continued.

"It was like it was an Alpha order or something," Jared finished. "He walked buck naked over to her and said, _MINE_ and picked her up and carried her into the forest."

"Once he left we phased back," Brady supplied. "We didn't know really what to do cause…well two of us had already been attacked. We figured she'd be okay with him."

"Plus we knew you were busy," Collin clarified. "On Monday, once we both were healed we did look a bit for him but when Paul said that they would probably be gone until mid-week, we left it alone."

"So basically, they could be anywhere," he was pissed. The two of them had probably defiled the entire forest. He was going to have to not only deal with this fact today but every time that he patrolled. Maybe it was time to give up his wolf.


	45. Chapter 45

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>The following day, they split into groups and the plan was to search quadrants as teams. Jake and Paul, Collin and Quil, Embry and Sam, and Jared and Brady; Jake and Sam both agreed that it would be best that neither Collin and Brady or Embry and Jared were together as they weren't sure whether it would set Seth and his wolf off.<p>

As Jake and Paul searched their assigned area, he felt his mind wandering to the days he spent with Leah. He kept thinking about how difficult it was to sleep at night without her near. His mind started to wander to when he marked her. Just the thought of her tattoo was enough to get him salivating.

_What the fuck was that, Jake?_

_Shit, she's going to kill me. Paul, I order you to **never** speak or think about this ever_, he growled.

_I can't believe you're doing that to me. That shit was hot! I never knew you had it in you._ Paul laughed. _Seriously though, she has kwoli tattooed on her? And that's right were you marked her? When did she get that?_

Despite his best intentions, he found himself answering Paul's questions. He told Paul that about how she'd gotten the tattoo the first time she left La Push and the reasons why. How it just seemed right that his mark was there.

_Holy shit! Are you telling me that she had that when you…and…her… It was there that first time?_

_Yes,_ he growled.

_How did you not claim her then? Seriously, you must have the same self-control that those mute monks in China have._

_Let's put it this way, it was hard as hell._ And with that another memory slipped of their first time together. When he'd taken her from behind and seen the tattoo. How his wolf was adamant that he claim her fully for she was theirs. How he lifted her up and pounded mercilessly into her as he kissed and sucked on the flesh of her neck, her scream of pleasure as she came.

_I…think…fuck…I'm speechless. You have put all of us to shame, Jake. I don't think that I can call you Baby Alpha anymore. Nope, definitely not. That name is now reserved for only for your cock which can order Leah to do just about anything_, Paul finished on a laugh.

_Fuck you, Paul. This conversation goes no further than you and I. She'll kick my ass otherwise and I'm just a little…fuck that…I'm terrified of her when she's mad. So **you will keep your mouth and thoughts quiet about what just happened.**_

_Damn it, Jake. You ruin all my fun._

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long before they heard the howl. It seemed that Sam and Embry had found them. They were in an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. Collin and Quil ran to get some clothes for them. Jared and Brady went to get a backpack of food and water from Emily. While the others ran to where Seth and Rachel were at a sedate pace; Jake for one, did not want to see either of them until they were at least decently clothed.<p>

The cabin was old and none of them recognized it nor remembered patrolling by it in the past. It was deep within the forest, so most likely whoever had lived here had long since passed away or moved closer to the village. There wasn't even a foot path to get to it.

He and Paul were the last to arrive, they phased and dressed. Then they walked towards the cabin, the pack stood outside all of them looking at the ground. He walked over to Sam and sighed. "So…"

"It's like what I thought," Sam started. "I don't want to describe it to you cause I know it's your sister but think about well…when you and Leah conceived Lottie. I doubt that Leah's fertile time is right now or you wouldn't have been able to walk away."

He thought about it for a second. He remembered how different she'd been that night. How strong she was and how graceful she was despite all the alcohol she had. Then he thought about it a little more, he remembered just the faintest hint of orange blossoms that night. He'd thought that it had to do with her drinking. It hadn't been overpowering but it was there. It was a scent that now he'd come to recognize as Lottie.

He thought back to the last weekend and all he could remember was Leah's lily scent. He'd been eager to be with her but it wasn't the same as the driving need that he had the other time. He remembered that first time, where he wanted nothing more than to take her over and over. He groaned.

"So, what do we do," he asked.

"I think it's best if we go in, just us. First, we need to send the rest of the pack away. They'll only agitate him more. Then you and I will go in. As hard as this is going to be, don't look him in the eyes; and definitely don't look at Rachel. I'll try to talk to him; he'll know that I'm not competition. He may still see you as a threat, though. Once he's more relaxed then maybe you can try to convince them that they need to come home. You and Leah are moving into her house, right? Let him know that they can have her old room back and that Billy's staying with Old Quil for now. At least that way they'll be back at the house," Sam explained.

He turned to the rest of the pack and loudly ordered, "Everyone go home. I don't want anyone near my father's house until I say so. Understood?"

Six heads nodded and walked back into the forest. They felt the shimmer of their pack brothers phasing. They grabbed the clothes and food and walked to the door of the cabin. Sam raised his fist and pounded on the door.

"Seth, it's Sam. I have Jake here. We'd just like to come in and talk for a few minutes."

They both jumped as the door was nearly ripped off its hinges and Seth stood there naked. Jake could feel what the boys had described. Seth had Alpha-like power oozing off of him. It felt right up there with the Alpha power that Sam had once had. It took every ounce of his strength to not lie down on the ground belly up and whine.

"What the fuck do you need," Seth snarled.

"We just want to talk," Sam placated. "We brought you a few things. Jake's sent the pack home. There's no one here but the four of us."

"Fine, as long as it is only you two," Seth said with a glare and moved away from the door.

The scent of sex was overpowering and Jake wanted nothing more than to run out of the cabin. He kept his thoughts on Leah and Lottie. If he could get these two home then they would be able to start their lives together.

"Here we brought some clothes," Sam said and offered Seth the bag. Seth took the bag over to where Rachel was on the bed. Both of them turned their backs and listened as the heard the rustling of clothing.

"You can turn around now," Seth growled.

"Seth, your mom's worried about you. She's worried about Rachel, too. Billy wants to see her; he hasn't had a chance to see her since she came home."

"Rachel's fine," he snarled and Rachel came forward and snuggled herself into his side, calming him down some.

Jake knew that they could hem and haw about this all day but he wanted to get out of here. He was definitely going to need some brain bleach but even that he didn't think was going to get rid of the image of this cabin, of Seth and Rachel, and the overwhelming scent of sex. Holy hell, he didn't think that they'd rested at all.

"Okay, I know that we said we'd do this your way, Sam but I don't have all fucking day to stand here and try to keep Clearwater from getting irritated."

He turned and looked Seth right in the eyes, which forced him to look down just a couple inches. He was the tallest of the bunch, so they literally had no choice but to look up at him. "You will bring my sister home. You will allow her to see and talk to her father. You will go home and let your mom know that you are okay," Jake ordered.

Seth started snarling and he stopped him, "No! I understand what's going on. I don't want to but I do. You need to rein your fucking wolf in, I did it and so can you. By the way this place reeks, if it ends up that she isn't pregnant, I'll step down as Alpha and you can have it."

Rachel had been silent the entire time. She looked at the three men in confusion, finally settling her gaze on her brother, "What do you mean, Jake?"

"Fuck, Rachel," he groaned as raked his hands through his hair. "Seth, I've been there. How do you think Lottie happened? It was the same fucking shit only without the imprint. You've felt that same driving need that your wolf has to mark her as yours. I felt that, too but I didn't, I reined that shit in for your sister's sake."

Rachel blushed at her brother's words. She noticed that Seth seemed to be relaxing more. She looked at him and whispered, "Seth, he's right. We should probably get back. I'd like to take a shower with hot water and watch TV or something."

Thank the spirits at least one of them had some sense. Jake knew he needed to finish. "Seth, I didn't mark your sister then, I didn't do that until she was ready. I'm not saying that you've pushed Rachel into anything but for fuck's sake; can you at least violate my sister in a place other than this hovel? As soon as you two are back, I'm moving my shit to Leah's. We're getting married. Our dad won't be home, he's going to stay with Old Quil. We've already changed out the mattress and linens in Rachel's old room. You two can have it and do whatever you need to."

With that being said, he turned and walked towards the door. As he got to the doorway, he turned and met Seth's eye one last time, "I expect the both of you at the Clearwater house, no later than two hours from now and believe me that's more than enough time to get home. I may not be able to Alpha order you away for her but I can order you to do a million other things that will keep you from her. So don't test me, Clearwater."


	46. Chapter 46

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Sam and Jake phased and ran back to the Clearwater house where everyone else was gathered. Jake wanted nothing more than to scream at someone. How could the elders put him in this position? He hadn't signed up for this shit.<p>

As they approached the Clearwater yard, they phased back and pulled on their shorts. Entering the yard, he caught sight of Leah and Lottie and instantly his anger decreased. Walking over to the two of them, he picked Lottie up and held her close. He reached his other arm around Leah and tucked her into his side and kissed the top of her head.

"You okay," he heard her murmur.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll probably have nightmares for the next few weeks but I didn't see anything that will scar me for life."

"I have some ways to keep nightmares away," she told him as she looked up into his face.

"Hmm, are you willing to try some of those techniques tonight," he asked leaning down to kiss her lips.

"I'd try them right now, if we weren't in this yard full of people," she said on what she thought was a whisper but turned red when she heard the rest of the pack laughing.

The elders came up to them, Old Quil was the first to speak, "Jake, I'm sorry that we had you do this but we believe that their imprint may be part of a legend. When will they be here?"

"I've given them two hours. I doubt they'll take that long because you're going to have company for a while, Quil."

"What do you mean by that, Jacob," his father asked suddenly suspicious of his words.

"Well, dad, it's either you stay with Old Quil or you don't sleep cause I doubt that Seth and Rachel will be doing much of that for quite a while."

Billy blanched at this thought. One of his daughters had finally returned home and he wasn't even going to get to spend time with her. She was going to be…he couldn't even finish the thought.

"You're giving your room up to Rachel," Leah asked. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I thought I'd stay at your house. I'm sure your bed is just as comfortable as mine," he winked at her.

"Oh, so that's how it is? You think that you should get to sleep in my bed when all you offered me was the couch? Think again, Black. You'll be sleeping outside if you keep this up."

* * *

><p>True to Jake's wisdom, Rachel and Seth arrived less than an hour later. Both of them looked a little worse for wear. Despite the clean clothes, Rachel's hair was a tangled mess and Seth's body was covered with scratches, bruises, and teeth marks. Leah had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.<p>

Seth followed Rachel as she hugged her dad and kissed his cheek. Together they walked over to Sue. Sue hugged Rachel close and whispered, "Welcome to the family." She then turned to her son and smacked him in the chest. "Your father and I raised you better. Don't you ever put me through that type of worry again. You're ten times worse than your sister at this point." She then pulled him into a hug and called him her baby boy which had him blushing.

* * *

><p>They all gathered in the backyard. The entire pack was there, along with the imprints. Seth was surprised to see that Sam and Emily were included, too. Ever since the day that Jake had fought Sam for Alpha, the tension had remained between them. Well, the whole pack had been distant to Sam. Jake had only caught bits and pieces of it but he'd figured out that it had something to do with Leah and what had happened that summer before she left for school.<p>

Jake had seen in the pack members' memories when Paul had gotten upset with Jared and them having words. He'd seen the look on Emily's face as she ran into the house crying. The guilt Jared had; he'd seen him apologize to Leah at a bonfire earlier this summer. In fact, that was part of the reason he hadn't been upset for the things Jared and Kim had said in the past.

Then there had been the terse silence between Emily and Sam. Things had seemed to get better between them in the last few weeks. But he'd run a few patrols after that day and Sam had been in anguish over Emily. She was upset with him or something but wouldn't tell him why.

"Now that everyone's here," he started, "we can finally have this meeting that the elders have requested."

"Thank you, Jacob," Old Quil said. "Since the marking of Leah as Jake's mate, we've found additional information that has been brought to light. The four of you all play an important part in one of the tribe's most sacred legends."

"What legend is that? The one where it's revealed that the Clearwaters or Blacks, depending on who you think started this all, are just a bunch of kinksters?" Paul joked.

"No," Sue answered with a glare. "Mate matching."

"Huh," Leah said confused. "But Jake didn't imprint on me, he chose me."

"No, he didn't but that's because you never phased," Sue explained, waiting for her words to sink in.

"But why would that be necessary? I still don't get it," Leah began with a hint of confusion. She turned and looked at Billy, "You said that there have never been any female wolves."

"That's what we thought, Leah," Billy answered.

"We've come to find that's not true," Old Quil supplied. "Your father had information about this and didn't share it with us."

"Leah, honey, I found his journal after he died. He wrote down what he'd found and what his thoughts were on it. He wanted nothing more than to protect you," Sue told her. "In every pack, there is one female who has been chosen as the Alpha's mate. Usually the chosen female would phase after the Alpha phased."

"But wouldn't that have meant that I would've phased at the same time Jared did?" Leah asked.

"No, you wouldn't. Sam was just temporarily in the position until Jake phased. That's why he didn't imprint on you, even though your bloodline is one of the strongest ones. You were meant to be with Jake. Each and every imprint has a purpose which is for continuation of the gene. In general those with the strongest genes, imprint outside the tribe, therefore ensuring that the children that are produced are healthy. Those with a weaker gene will imprint within the tribe which allows them to strengthen their own gene through their children. The only case that these rules do not apply is with the Alpha line. It takes several generations but the lines are able to be brought together to create a child with the strongest gene, closest to the original from Taha Aki."

"Well, I didn't phase after Jake did, so I still don't get what you're trying to say."

"Leah, remember when you told me that you felt like you were missing something or that you felt unfulfilled?" she nodded yes at her mom's questions. "That's why you felt that way. Had you stayed in La Push, you would have phased, probably around the same time as your brother. After you phased, you and Jake would've imprinted on one another."

"So basically, I really have been chosen to be a breeding machine for wolf babies," she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jake's smirk and she reached over and hit him, "Shut it, Black. You're definitely sleeping outside now."

"So how do Seth and Rachel play into this," Sam asked.

"Simple," Sue answered. "Taha Aki needed for the Clearwater/Black lines to be joined in this generation. Therefore when the imprint between Jake and Leah did not occur a secondary plan was formed. Obviously, Lottie could very well phase but the Alpha line is carried by a male within the Black line. So, Seth and Rachel imprinted as she is the next closest carrier of the Black gene."

"Dad knew all of this," Seth asked incredulously.

"Yes, he had most of this figured out. I know that you've had a hard time understanding your father's actions and you've questioned whether he cared about Leah. But can you imagine how difficult it would have been for your sister? You know how the pack mind works; there is no privacy, at least not at first. She would've been forced to remember things she wanted to forget or at least that she wanted to put behind her. That's why he never protested when she left. And once Jake phased, we got into so many fights over her returning. I didn't understand it then. I wanted nothing more than to have my daughter home or at least close to me. At that time she didn't even let us know where she was. Every time I talked to her, I tried to convince her to come home. I tried to get your dad to do the same but he wouldn't. The fights we had over the issue probably didn't help his health. He never wanted Leah to have her choices taken away."

"So, either Rachel or I is destined to have the next Alpha? What does this mean for that baby? I mean, if there's a greater plan in all of this, what is it? You mentioned mate matching, does that have to do with it," Leah asked.

"Of course, mate matching. Well, I mentioned that imprinting occurs to bring lines from Taha Aki together, which helps the Alpha line to remain the strongest. So, there will be a need for children born from this pairing to be matched with those born from other lines, like Uley and Ateara," Sue started and was interrupted by Leah.

"Oh, no! There is no way that any child of mine is going to marry a Uley! I refuse to sit at a table with them at holidays and birthdays. That is just too fucked up!" Jake pulled her close and murmured in her ear, "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I can make sure that he never has any kids."

"Seriously, Jake," Sam thundered upon hearing his murmured words. "How does this become my fault? I didn't choose this. I never asked Taha Aki to pick a mate for me and then have me produce children that will marry my ex-girlfriend's children."

He noticed out of the corner of his eye as a pained look flashed on Emily's face that was quickly replaced by dead calm. He watched as Sam tried to comfort her but she turned her body away from him. Whatever was wrong with them was still there.

"All of you stop it," Sue chastised. "The next Alpha, your grandchild will be a product of your lines and the Uley line but not the way you're thinking."

"Embry…" Leah whispered.

Nearly a dozen faces looked over at Leah in shock. Upon realizing their scrutiny, Leah squirmed. _Could they really have not figured it out_ she thought. _What the fuck? Why was it only women who could pick up on this shit?_ _Though she couldn't deny that knowing Sam intimately hadn't made it easier for her._

"Are you serious," she stated incredulously as she rolled her eyes. "None of you have figured it out."

"Figured what out," Embry asked quietly.

"Sam and Embry are brothers," she simply stated.

"What? Why would you say that?" Emily asked, speaking directly to Leah for the first time in years.

"Easy, look at them. They have similar features and mannerisms," she explained as if she was talking to a small child. "There's been many times since I've come back that I've seen Embry from a distance and thought that he was Sam. I hated coming to La Push. Every time I came here and saw who I thought was Sam I would run out of here. I didn't want to see or talk to either of you, Emily. Finally, I found out it was Embry when I literally ran into him at the market. It's part of why I came clean about Jake being Lottie's dad. As she's gotten older, she resembles the twins more. Sooner or later, someone would've figured it out."

"Huh," was all Billy and Old Quil could say. The two of them looked over at Sue, who didn't seem overly shocked by this news.

"Boys, I already knew. It must be a women's intuition. Once Leah came back I even had my own doubts about Erick being Lottie's father but there wasn't a reason for Leah to lie, so I didn't bother her about it."

"So, basically someday in the future one of my kids will call Embry their father-in-law," Jake deduced.

"Correct," Sue said with a smile. "Then in the following generation, a child from that pairing will marry an Ateara and the lines will be joined as one again. Once that happens, according to the legends, we will no longer have to fear the _cold ones_. The child that results from the joining of the lines will be the strongest Alpha ever seen. It will take down the most powerful coven of _cold ones_ thus removing the powers that they have over humans. They will starve to death and die as a result."

"The _Volturi_," Bella whispered.


	47. Chapter 47

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>After the pack meeting, Jake and Leah stopped at his house to get the rest of his stuff. He wasn't sure how he felt about Sue's revelations. On the drive back to Forks, he noticed how Leah had been strangely quiet.<p>

"You okay," he asked looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Leah, it doesn't matter what your mom said today. I still chose you. I loved you long before any wolfy-mojo happened. I didn't choose you to carry on my genes. I chose you for you. I love you."

"I know," she whispered. "It's just what if I had never come back? What if Lottie hadn't been born? We'd have no reason to talk to each other."

"Honey, I would have eventually worked up the courage to talk to you, to ask you out. It's just…well frankly...you can be frightening at times. I figured if I told you how I felt, you'd sooner kick my ass than kiss me."

"You're a jerk, Jake," she said and slapped his arm.

"Ouch, that hurt," he winced. "Okay, how about I make it up to you tonight after Lottie goes to bed? I'll prove to you that I chose you not some ancestor of ours."

She glared at him and then turned to stare out the window. It wasn't a yes but it also wasn't a no either. As far as he was concerned, he had permission to seduce her again. And he had no problem spending the rest of his life letting her know how much he loved and desired her.

* * *

><p>Together they got Lottie ready for bed. Leah changed her into her pajamas. Then Jake pulled the two of them close to him. The three of them sat on the floor, his arms around her and Lottie while Lottie lay in Leah's arms. He read from one of their daughter's storybooks and watched as her eyelids grew heavy. Leah leaned down to kiss Lottie's cheek and he stood and reached down for Lottie. He held her close for a few moments before kissing her check.<p>

"I love you, baby girl. I'll be here in the morning when you wake up," he whispered to her. He gently took her and laid her down on her bed while Leah pulled the covers up over her. They turned on her nightlight and walked out of the room, closing the door softly.

He grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her towards him. He leaned down and looked into her eyes seeing the faintest hint of fire in them. She was still pissed.

"Jake, I need to go clean up downstairs. I'm exhausted and I need to work in the morning," she complained.

"Sweetheart, let me take care of you," he murmured in her ear. He traced his fingers along her neck and collarbone, bringing his fingertips near his mark but he wouldn't touch it. He leaned down just a bit further and breathed in. He could smell her natural scent and his own. She was his, the proof was on her.

Leah was trying to hold onto her anger. She knew deep down that he'd chosen her but at the same time, it brought up old fears and insecurities. Had she phased, they would be imprinted, their souls connected as one. His marking her, well it was a guarantee but what if fate had changed its mind for them as soon as Seth and Rachel imprinted; this could all be taken away.

She felt his hot breath against her neck. Felt as his tongue reached out to lick at his mark on her body. She shuddered and he pulled her closer into the circle of his arms. He sucked on his mark and gently bit down causing her to moan.

"Please, Leah," she heard his whispered plea. "Let me take care of you. I love you. It doesn't matter what has been decided, I could never leave you or our children. You have my heart, forever."

Her knees were weak as she gasped for air at his touch. She didn't think she could answer if she tried. So instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards her. Their lips met and all her worries fell away.

He picked her up and carried her into their room, laying her on the bed before he walked back over to the door and closed it quietly. The last thing he needed was for Lottie to wake up. Moving back over to Leah, he looked at her and grazed his eyes along her body. She was beautiful and she was _his_.

Her long inky hair was spread out on a pillow. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glazed over with desire. He could smell how excited she was. He stripped off his clothes as she watched. Her gaze raked over his body and once his cock had been bared, she licked her lips. His cock jumped at her gesture.

"Come here," she commanded as she sat up slightly.

He walked over to the bed and watched as she reached out her hand. She gripped his length and made a few strokes. He watched as she sat up more and stuck her tongue out licking at his tip. After a few tentative strokes of her tongue, she opened her mouth and took him inside. She swirled her tongue along the underneath and stroked him with her hand. He felt himself coming close to climax and when she reached her other hand up and stroked his sack, he came; his cum spurting down her throat.

Growling, he reached down and practically ripped the clothes from her body. She was as frenzied as he was and together she was soon as naked as him. He pushed her down on the bed so that he was lying on top of her and starting kissing her. Stroking his hands along her body, he pulled on her nipples and felt them harden into points. He trailed one hand into the soft skin between her legs. She was drenched. He pushed a finger, then two into her and thrust them in and out, enjoying the feel of her and the sound it made.

As he started to move down and began kissing her neck and chest, she grabbed for him. "No," she panted. "Not like that." He rose up from her breasts and started at her, trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

Leah pushed him and rolled him onto his back. She straddled his lap and he felt her hot, moist center and made a few prodding motions. She ran her hands across her chest, enjoying as his eyes darkened with lust. She leaned forward slightly and brought one of her breasts to his mouth. He eagerly licked and sucked at her nipple, pulling it into his mouth. He repeated this with her other breast while she squirmed on him.

"Please, Leah. I need to taste you," he told her. He grabbed at her hips and slid his body down slightly. She moved her body so that her heat rested just above his mouth. Holding onto the headboard, she nearly screamed at the first contact of his tongue.

During all of their encounters, he'd found that he needed to be in control, it satisfied the wolf. But having her hold herself just above him was a turn on. He plunged his tongue inside her depths, tasting her. He changed his focus and moved his tongue up towards her clit. He stroked, sucked, and nibbled until she was grinding herself against his face.

Leah bit down on her arm, to keep herself from crying out. She felt as if she was on fire. Her core was trembling, her legs shaking, and she could barely contain her keening cry as she came. She moved down his body and collapsed on his chest.

He reached down, grabbing his cock and thrust inside her. Her muscles were still contracting and he plunged in and out. He felt her climax again and rolled over, needing better leverage. He thrust half a dozen more times and then followed her over the edge.

* * *

><p>He'd pulled her close into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. He heard as their heartbeats slowed and then began to beat in sync. "I love you, Leah. I'll always love you. Nothing will keep us apart. This is meant to be."<p>

"I know. I'm sorry about earlier. I just sometimes worry and I know I have no reason to. I love you, too."

Jake reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a small box that she'd missed seeing earlier. "Leah, I know I've already asked you but…" he started as he got off the bed and kneeled on the floor. "Leah, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box which revealed a simple gold ring with a diamond solitaire.

"Are you proposing to me naked," she asked giggling.

"Oh, course. That's how it's done now," he told her as he pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her ring finger. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Of course, you stupid man. I'll marry you," she answered as she crawled over to him and kissed him.

They spent the rest of the night making love and talking about their wedding. They decided to have their ceremony on New Year's Day and they would start the New Year, together. It would be the day that they put what had happened in the past behind them and only look towards the future.


	48. Epilogue

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Five Years Later…<strong>

Today they were all gathered to see a legend come to life. Leah and Jake had married on New Year's Day as they'd planned. Nearly two months after their wedding, they discovered that she was pregnant. He still wasn't sure how he managed to survive those months with her moods. She required a lot of patience and understanding. What made it worse was when they found out she was having twins.

There were days that Jake wondered if her body had been taken over by a demon or demons. She'd laugh, cry, and scream at him all within mere moments. His nerves were stretched to their breaking point.

Leah was insistent that they celebrate Thanksgiving, much to the family's horror. She raged that _she_ and the _babies_ needed this. It was important they do this for her and the babies. As everyone tried to figure out what to prepare and how to cook the meal that Leah wanted, they were saved in the nick of time by Hannah, one of Erick's sisters.

Hannah had decided to come out and visit Leah, at least that's what she told her parents but the truth was, she'd caught her boyfriend of nearly five years cheating on her and couldn't stand to be in her apartment anymore. She packed up her stuff and left. She figured that at the very least, Leah could maybe give her a place to stay for a few weeks while she figured out what she wanted out of life.

In the end, she never left. All it took was one look from Embry. She made the Thanksgiving dinner that Leah craved and found herself with an entire family who loved her just as much as her own did. Embry's imprint made her realize that she was perfect just the way she was.

The twins were born on December 1st, two boys who they named Henry Jacob Black and Jonathan Paul Black. The boys were mostly called by their nicknames, Harry and John respectively. It wasn't long after the twins were born that they realized their small home in Forks was bursting at the seams. When they found out just a few months later that she was expecting again, the pack pitched in and they built their own home in La Push.

The house was two stories with the master bedroom and bathroom on the lower level with an attached smaller room that could be used as a nursery or office. On the opposite side of the house, next to the kitchen was a handicap accesible mini-apartment for Billy. Consisting of a bedroom, sitting area, and bathroom. Upstairs there were three bedrooms that shared a bathroom. It was more than enough room for their growing family. Though they barely had time to finish the house before Leah gave birth to their fourth child, Suzanne Rebecca Black. Without Jake's knowledge she had the doctor tie her tubes. Four children were enough for her.

Seth and Rachel along with Paul and Bella were doing their jobs to provide grandchildren for Billy, Charlie, and Sue, so Leah felt that she had provided enough possible future wolves for the tribe. At first Jake had been upset and they fought but once he realized that it didn't interfere with her cycle, and she was still game for him and his wolf to do whatever it took to made her pregnant; he was fine with it. As much as he felt the driving need to keep her pregnant with his children, he realized just having her and their children was enough.

So they all stood on the beach, family and pack to watch as Harry married his imprint, Kirsten Lisbeth Call. She'd been the first female to phase in generations. The fears Leah had so many years ago about Lottie had never come to fruition and even if they had, she didn't worry about it; knowing that fate had taken care of her; even though there were times it seemed like it had been against her.

Many wondered if it wouldn't have mattered what the fates had decided. Harry and Kirsten had been inseparable since they were little. It was like they'd imprinted on each other the first time they were together.

Harry stood nervously near Quil, who had taken over his grandfather's duties as shaman and tribal elder after his death and Billy, while he waited for Kirsten to walk down the aisle. His brother John was standing at the front along with Kirsten's cousin and best friend Melanie Uley. The guests turned and watched as Kirsten was walked down the aisle on her father Embry's arm. Once they reached the front, Embry kissed his daughter's cheek and shook Harry's hand.

They watched and listened as Quil and Billy gave them the spirit's blessing and they exchanged vows. Quil then proudly announced the new couple. As everyone headed towards their vehicles for the reception that was planned at the community center, Harry and Kirsten stopped by Leah and Jake.

"Mom, dad, we've already talked to Hannah and Embry," their son started "But we wanted you two to be the very next to know." They watched as Harry looked down at Kirsten with total adoration and love. "In about seven months or so, you guys are going to be grandparents."

Leah looked at Kirsten and realized that she'd missed the signs, she remembered Kirsten recently complaining about headaches, hot flashes, and nausea. Of course, there was also that glow about her. She pulled Kirsten into a hug and whispered, "Congratulations."

Jake meanwhile did the manly thing of pounding his son on the back. Then he reached over to hug his new daughter. "I must be getting old, I can't believe I missed it," he told her. Leah hugged her son with tears in her eyes. "My baby," she bawled. "You're all growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday that we brought you home."

"Mom, don't worry. I'll always be your baby. Just don't let the guys know."

The End


	49. Author's Note

AN: I have finally done what I said I would do which was fix up my first fanfic. Very little has changed, the storyline and characters remain the same. The biggest changes have occurred in the chapter layout. There are a few things that have been added to further clarify but overall, its the same story, just more polished. Thank you all for reviewing, following, favoriting, and alerting this story.

I'll be finishing up Save me from Imprinting soon along with re-naming the outtake/companion story to Blue Moon, which will be known as Fate's Intervention. I don't have any burning ideas that are begging to be written but I plan on writing a O/S with Brady/Collin/OC which will tie into sometime after Charlie and Sue's wedding in Blue Moon.

Other than that I'm not sure yet where the muse will take me. But I haven't stopped by any means. In case my stories should ever get the dreaded ff axe, you can find them at Jacob Black n Pack or Tricky Raven. Same penname and tell them I sent you.


End file.
